


Точка опоры

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная вылазка десептиконов заканчивается для Старскрима печально - заклинивший корпус, невозможность сменить форму или хотя бы приземлиться. Люди враждебны, десептиконы не стали за ним возвращаться, к автоботам тем более нельзя... если, конечно, за него не поручится Оптимус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка опоры

Честно сказать, Старскрим частенько обдумывал, как это произойдет. Как последняя капля переполнит чашу терпения, так сказать, и как Старскрима убьют. Или он убьет Мегатрона. Или гордо покинет ставку, заминированную чем-нибудь веселеньким и мехаубийственным. Или еще какой-нибудь красивый и приятный для самолюбия сценарий - потому что иллюзий на тему "все будет хорошо рано или поздно" уже не осталось. И так было ясно, что рано или поздно кончится либо Старскрим, либо чье-нибудь терпение - вопрос был в том, что конкретно и как... Но вот такого варианта первый офицер точно не предусматривал и потому не просчитал. Обидно.  
Корпус заклинило в полете, он еще падал, но уже понимал, что произошло. К его энергону имели доступ только Мегатрон и Триада, Мегатрон не стал бы марать руки, зато воспользовался бы случаем возвысить предателя, Тандеркракер шел сегодня по правую руку от главы...  
Корпус дернуло, выкрутило - он не мог сменить форму, не мог разогнать турбины, и эти рывки срывали планер, так что Старскрим перестал пытаться трансформироваться, вместо этого посвятив все внимание скольжению по толстой воздушной подушке.  
Правее, на север, дальше от автоботов, которые тоже могли его пристрелить, дальше от Мегатрона, который наверняка поставил приказ убить предателя.  
Кто еще тут был предателем!  
Обидно. И в общем, все и до конца ясно, кроме одного - как дальше-то? Дальше-то что? Без триады. Без военной машины десептиконов. Без, шлаком забей, возможности трансформироваться... На военную базу к людям податься, что ли? Смешно. Оставалось наслаждаться парением, и надеяться, что не в последний раз. Что снова, как и раньше, удастся выкрутиться, и победить, и выжить, и идти дальше.  
Но следовало признать - выхода он, плавно теряя высоту и скорость, не находил. Нет, ему, возможно, даже удастся сесть, не слишком помяв брюхо. А дальше? Люди будут ставить на нем эксперименты. Десептиконы радостно казнят, как предателя, установка уже наверняка разослана, большинство его кодов аннулированы - те, о которых знал Саундвейв.  
Автоботы в ярости от потери Прайма, и тоже с радостью отыграются по полной, хотя сами виноваты, нечего было заигрывать с людьми. Воронка на месте их бывшей базы не от десептиконов образовалась.  
Старскрим вдруг с тоской подумал, что проще было бы обратиться к Прайму. Только он висит где-нибудь в лабораториях, разобранный и без половины сенсоров. И то, что внизу по дорогам мчался поперек всех правил некий грузовик, кажется... Нет, галлюцинация. Похожая раскраска.  
Нечего надеяться.  
Но для похожей окраски и случайного постороннего механизма этот грузовик слишком уверенно держался на хвосте. Разумеется, садиться на шоссе было куда разумнее, чем в местные поля и прочие болота со степями - но, собственно, потому уйти от преследователя Старскрим не мог. Разве что раздавить получится, и то вряд ли. Умора. Его, Тирана Небес, успешно преследует колесный грязеед! Даже если Прайм, все равно позорище. Систему наведения, понятное дело, тоже заклинило. Чудесно. Восхитительно. Даже добивать не придется, и ручки чистенькие... Старскрим в бессильной злобе пожелал Тандеру тонуть в болоте не меньше пяти ворнов подряд.  
Если это автоботы, его точно добьют. На Мотормастера не похожа раскраска... Шлак, он уже просто хотел покинуть воздух, ставший таким опасным, и радостно скользнул ниже, как только увидел просвет - не хотелось ломать крылья об деревья.  
Грузовик затормозил, пошел юзом, и вывернулся в механоида.  
Старскрим шел слишком низко, чтобы его разглядывать, только ощущал преследование - меха мчался по дороге следом. Никак не удавалось погасить скорость, а впереди поднимались новые деревья.

Старскрим едва не вскрикнул, когда лишние сорок тонн обрушились на его корпус сверху, прижимая к асфальту. Шасси скрипнули, но выдержали, потом все-таки перекосились, и они полетели кувырком, срывая асфальт и броню.  
\- Ты актив? - этот голос Старскрим ни с чем бы не перепутал.  
\- Не дождетесь, - мрачно ответил он, пытаясь диагностировать возможные повреждения... Может, рано пока что? - Или это уже типа такой колодец душ, и ты меня тут такой встречаешь, весь замученный мелкими гуманоидами? Имей ввиду, я не согласен проводить вечность в твоей компании! - Версию посмертия он выдвинул чисто для проформы: сикер точно знал, что пока еще умереть не сподобился. Слишком много радости это доставило бы окружающим.  
\- Сможешь трансформироваться? Что с тобой произошло? Я ловлю какие-то странные переговоры.  
Оптимус шлаков Прайм ничего ведь не знал. Абсолютно ничего! Старскрима это вдруг разозлило, но даже сменить форму без чужих рук, нажавших, куда надо, не смог бы. Колени подкосились, он едва не рухнул, повисая на Оптимусе.  
\- Я... - он начал было говорить, но потом себя оборвал. - Вкратце, кое-кто доигрался наконец окончательно и безоговорочно. - Он попробовал встать сам, но отрава в энергоне все еще бушевала, и сервомоторы вели себя, как минимум, странно. Пришлось опираться на это дурацкое красное плечо. - Я убью тебя, если ты кому-то попробуешь рассказать о происходящем.  
\- У тебя пушки заклинило, - хмыкнул Оптимус, - Нужно как можно быстрее убраться отсюда. Сможешь просидеть в трейлере без шума хотя бы несколько бриймов?  
Теперь хмыкнул Старскрим. Без поддержки он едва не рухнул на колени, и вцепился в борт трейлера. Грузовик выглядел помятым, но отцепившийся раньше фейковый трейлер, в котором оказалось пусто, выглядел весьма пристойно.  
"Быстрее. Ты определенно не хочешь попасть к белковым, а я не хочу тебя у них выуживать".  
Старскрим и сам ощущал, что полежать без движения - если это не последние бриймы его жизни! - очень неплохая идея. Буквально спасительная в таком состоянии - потому что чем меньше расходуется энергии, тем больше шансы, что отрава переработается без последствий "на холостом ходу". А стволы действительно заклинило, и так отвратительно-беспомощно себя Старскрим не ощущал уже очень давно - примерно с последнего избиения.   
\- Убедил, - проскрежетал он, и попробовал сложить крылья так, чтобы ничего ими не задевать. - Хоть не от белковых сдохнуть, и то заряд не нулевой...  
Крыло с треском обломалось, и его, скрипнув от унижения и боли, пришлось забрать с собой в руках. Места все равно было страшно мало, издалека несся вой сирен, и он поспешил забраться внутрь. Оптимус стартовал с места так, что Старскрима едва не вышвырнуло на дорогу, он уперся в стенки, пока наконец аппарель не закрылась. Или у грузовиков это называется иначе?  
В темноте и тесноте его едва не скрутило клаустрофобией.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? - спросил он на пробу, уговаривая себя, что в любой момент может пробить борт и вырваться.  
Ответ пришел частным запросом по связи, и - предсказуемо - в нем содержался совет не производить лишних звуков. А потом, в приложении - неожиданное выражение сочувствия, и желание узнать новости. "Так уж сложилось, что благодаря кое-чьим усилиям я выпал из общей сети на какое-то время, " - ехидно сообщил Прайм, подмигнув смайликом.  
"Это был не я!" - честно отболтался Старскрим, - "За тобой охотилась Флэймвар. Меня не надо обменивать, как военнопленного. Я буду очень сопротивляться такому обмену, даже если Мегатрон предложит отдать кого-нибудь из ваших. Вашим будет хорошо, а вот меня казнят".  
"Это мои аналитические сводки предсказывали еще ворны назад... Но ты всегда клал с прибором на все прогнозы, " - неожиданно иронично отозвался собеседник. - "Значит, обменивать тебя мы не будем, и вообще ставить широкую общественность в известность - тоже. Знаешь, у местных есть одна странная поговорка, которую можно в целом передать как "что-нибудь ценное на дороге не валяется". Похоже, в этой парадоксальной логике что-то есть, потому что явно ценный ты на дороге валялся явно недолго. Какие планы на будущее?"  
"У меня есть будущее?" - бурно развеселился Старскрим.  
Темнота и теснота давили так, что энергон чуть не шел горлом. Сикер съежился, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Корпус начинало колотить. Тесно! Нет выхода!  
"Говори со мной", - из штопора паники его выдернул запрос Оптимуса, - "Я чувствую, как тебя колотит, но мы прямо посреди города, не выдавай себя. Говори со мной. Я не буду сажать тебя в клетку, если мы найдем общий язык".  
"Хорошо. Какое будущее для меня ты видишь, мне... интересно!" - Старскрим уцепился за эти глифы, как за нитку, которая может его вытянуть из этой безнадеги. Из этого... кошмара. "Меня ненавидят твои автоботы, с удовольствием пришибут процентов девяносто моих бывших подчиненных, и я твой личный враг. Это на тот случай, если ты забыл. Не то, чтобы я прямо сейчас стал бы реализовывать эти счеты, но... но я всегда полагал, что ты все-таки лидер автоботов, а я - десептикон. Теперь, наверное, придется подаваться в нейтралы. Если получится".  
Эмотикон беззлобной усмешки показался издевательством, но следом тут же пришла цепочка глифов: "У меня есть предложение лучше. Ты всегда утверждал, что гениальный стратег и отличный тактик. Мне нужно преимущество в этой войне - и я верю, что ты гениальный стратег и отличный тактик. Я это, так сказать, из самой лучшей позиции для наблюдения видел - из точки прицела. И я достаточно долго терял на этой войне все подряд, чтобы предложить тебе шанс снова взлететь. На сей раз - под нашим знаком. "  
"О, ты зовешь в автоботы меня?!" - это мысль была настолько же идиотской, насколько обжигающей.  
Мегатрону будет очень больно сражаться с ним напрямую. Тандеркракер его не спасет. Мегатрон объявит охоту, вышлет на него все силы, и разве можно верить автоботам? Они просто не прикроют его, и все, получат свою информацию и дезактив...  
"Я дам тебе гарантии безопасности, - Оптимус будто считал его мысли, - если ты ответишь мне согласием. Мой интерес в этом - естественно, победа. А еще я не хочу убивать десептиконов. Кого-то придется, но каждый перешедший на нашу сторону десептикон будет работать на нашу репутацию, подтачивая фракцию Мегатрона".  
Такую логику Старскрим принимал. Он сам разрабатывал схему сманивания автоботов, но Мегатрон ее зарубил.  
Параноидальный маньяк, привычно ругнулся про себя Старскрим... а потом внезапно отправил короткое сообщение - "Согласен". Потом добавил второе - "Если, конечно, ты не боишься моей вечной невезучести. Триада утверждала, что меня столько раз проклинали, что наконец-таки прокляли, и удача теперь для меня - это сдохнуть не слишком мучительно. Бред, разумеется, эти двое всегда были слабоваты процессором, но статистически что-то в этой теории есть. Мои планы редко не срываются... твоими усилиями, кстати."  
"А теперь я буду тебе помогать, если твои планы будут направлены против десептиконов".  
Оптимус обозначил все кристально четко. Одно дело быть предателем для ржавого Мегатрона, вконец рехнувшегося на своей войне, забывшего изначальную цель - величие Кибертрона. Теперь он хотел только убивать, как будто его Искру заменило гнездо тупых скрэплетов.  
Совсем другое - сражаться против десептиконов. Поставить на сторону, отстаивающую все худшее в Кибертроне. Поставить на правительство... но революция превратилась в бессмысленную бойню, это Старскрим понимал лучше всего.  
Реальное предательство сделает его изгоем для обеих сторон. Хотя разве он уже не считается предателем? Только оправдать слова Мегатрона...  
"Думай, еще есть время, - Оптимус вмешался, не давая ему вновь загнать себя в плавильни клаустрофобии и паники, - У меня есть темы, которые я хочу с тобой обсудить. Много тем".  
"Я тоже хотел бы их обсудить с тобой," - Старскрим знал ситуацию, и особо анализировать здесь было нечего. Если кого-то твой выбор бесит, значит, это правильный выбор - такое правило его еще не подводило никогда. Больно прикладывало о последствия выбора - бывало, а вот ошибок не случалось. - "Теперь расскажи мне, как ты планируешь отсутствие несчастных случаев с моей персоной - у тебя под началом немало маньяков, с которыми у меня личные счеты. И... можешь не опускать длинные и нудные подробности", - он сжал когти, не рискуя втыкать их в стены трейлера. Очень хотелось.  
Оптимус рассмеялся. Старскрим вдруг осознал, что впервые слышит его смех - он видел Оптимуса злым, яростным, разочарованным, подавленным, в отчаянии, читал его речи и разбирал боевые призывы.  
Смех же оказался удивительно обезоруживающим.  
"Я не хотел бы тебя обидеть, - в голосе зазвучала еще и забота, и уж это точно было издевкой, неслышимой, но несомненной, - Просто очень забавно было думать, как бы я мог опустить подробности. Пока черновой план таков - я запираю тебя в медотсеке, Рэтчет будет шипеть, но он слушается моих приказов, и тихо перепаивать тебе контакты не станет. Потом я получу от тебя некие гарантии перехода. Подумай сам, какие данные это могут быть. Когда у нас будет хотя бы несколько значимых побед, я смогу окончательно доверять тебе, и доказать это солдатам. До того я найду безопасное и достаточно комфортное место, где тебя сам Юникрон не найдет".  
Простой и очевидный план. Старскрим сразу придумал, как его обойти, но не сомневался, что Оптимус озаботится тем, чтобы поймать подобные попытки.  
Интересно, как давно этот план продумывался - и что в нем было еще, кроме случайной встречи на шоссе. Старскрим неожиданно вспомнил, что кроме Тандера, к энергону имел доступ Скайварп - а тот не гнушался пить с автоботами. Интересная получалась схемка. Недоказуемая, впрочем.   
"Твой доктор будет в бешеном восторге, Прайм. Просто паром изойдет на радостях," - хмыкнул он беззвучно. "Одно но - я не согласен на блокираторы. Никакие - ни на нейроствол, ни на манипуляторы... А данные у меня для тебя есть, кое-какие... Тебе понравится."  
"Тогда блокировка оружия. Лезвия оставлю, не волнуйся, а вот неконтролируемые нуль-пушки на базе - нет. Я дам тебе код к дверям, но учти, снаружи будут бродить злые и недоверчивые автоботы, - Оптимус опять хмыкнул, - Верю в твой разум, и не буду играть в контрол-фрика".  
Это значило, что он придумает наипростейшие охранные меры. Например, дверь, которая будет заперта лишь изнутри, и вылазка наружу с последующей погоней оставит десептикона в ловушке с парой очень злых врекеров. Старскрим не спешил недооценивать Оптимуса.  
"Мне нужен отдых, время восстановиться, " - медленно набирал он. "И... да, в сложившихся обстоятельствах твоя приманка слишком привлекательна, чтобы отказаться, даже со всеми этими штучками. И еще одно, Прайм. Я не интербот, никогда им не был, и не планирую. Если кто-то решит, что я приперт к стенке и готов раздвинуть ноги - то такого идиота тебе все равно в армии не нужно, и я его разделаю на заготовки для тостеров. Это не обсуждается."  
Старскрима мотнуло в кузове от резкого торможения.  
"Я чуть не проехал на красный, - в голосе Оптимуса было что-то вроде извинения, - Конечно же, это не обсуждается! Старскрим, ты участвовал в шести переговорах об обмене пленными! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в моей армии подобного не происходит!"  
Старскрим поставил пометку - рассказать Оптимусу некоторые подробности про его армию, и разбить шлакову прекрасную веру в запреты и честность.  
"Значит, этот вопрос не встанет, но лучше я оговорю важные моменты заранее, чем потом возникнут... недопонимания." Старскрим опустил шлем и коснулся лбом металла покрытия. От слабости рябил видеозахват, а в трейлере все равно ничего не происходило. "Иногда я не понимаю тебя, Прайм. Расскажи что-нибудь... по своему выбору. Например, что ты будешь делать, когда победишь".  
"Я начну восстанавливать Кибертрон. У меня есть несколько договоренностей с ксенорасами, готовых помочь в восстановлении в обмен на доли рынка. Все равно у нас будет провал по товарам, пока производственные мощности не переориентируются на мирное русло... Нужно будет заново писать законы, разбирать завалы, думать, как интегрировать бойцов в мирную жизнь. К тому же я хочу уйти с поста правителя, но при этом не повторить судьбу Сентинела. Когда война закончится, нужно будет сделать большинство ветвей власти выборными. И никакой сегрегации, хватит ее".  
Он говорил как-то задумчиво, неторопливо, почти напевно, и Старскрим постепенно вырубался под этот голос. Фантастические картины мирной жизни, нереальные, невозможные...  
"Тебе понадобится интегрировать кучу бойцов," - сонно, а точнее, потихоньку впадая в анабиоз, набирал Старскрим. - "И они не будут счастливы мирно жить бок о бок с бывшими врагами... а отряды подавления не сработают, если их не комплектовать обоими фракциями сразу... плюс нейтралов все же на порядки больше. Десептиконы бойцы, и автоботы тоже... кое-что могут... но нейтралов больше. К тому же придется как-то нейтрализовывать Мегатрона..." - он почти отключался, но упорно цеплялся за этот голос. "У тебя может получиться. Но тебе должно чертовски повезти. Не хотел бы я быть на твоем месте, даже за победу."  
"Ты можешь сделать этот мир безопаснее и счастливее. Безопасность и равные права, с этого же начинали десептиконы? Никаких каст, никаких ограничений по надуманным предлогам..."  
Старскрим плавно отъехал в какой-то полубредовый дрожащий оффлайн. Теперь - когда его воля отключилась вместе с почти всем сознанием, он плавал в бесконечном кислотном растворе слабости и боли. Болели подвернутые шасси, болело обломанное крыло, ныло что-то под кокпитом, наверняка сорванное или обожженное.  
Или Искра.

***

Онлайн оказался подозрительно безболезненным. Обычно это означало, что на его просьбы плюнули кислотой, и нацепили блокиратор на нейроствол.  
Некий неясный шум сложился в осмысленные слова:  
\- Оптимус, меня раздражает приходящий в себя десептикон в моем медотсеке!  
\- Извини, Рэтчет, - тяжелые шаги, знакомый голос... Прайм. Вот виноватым Старскрим его еще не слышал. - Но некоторое время, полагаю, это будет неизбежным. Мне очень жаль, но сейчас медбей мне нужен для содержания этого меха... и не в последнюю очередь потому, что этот меха нуждается в медицинской помощи. В твоей помощи, друг.  
\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет! У тебя что, мало камер? Так протектоботы еще три построят, и распределят его по частям!  
\- Рэтчет, тормози, - Прайм страдальчески вздохнул. Это был по крайней мере знакомый звук, - тормози. Мне нужно, чтобы Старскрим стал максимально отремонтирован и здоров в ближайшее время.  
Все-таки обмен? Старскрим, конечно, подозревал, что все эти речи были только для усыпления его бдительности...  
\- Да какого шлака я должен на целых полворна занимать свой медбей десептиконом! Я его выпишу сегодня же. Буду навещать с паяльником.  
Он неожиданно замолчал, и только вентилировался очень недовольно.   
\- Потому что я тебя об этом прошу, как Прайм, - очень тихо, и почти без выражения говорил Оптимус. - Потому что заставлять тебя приказом я не хочу, но мне необходимо, чтобы этот десептикон находился в твоем медбее. Если хочешь, я передам протектоботам, чтобы они расширили госпиталь. В противном случае мне придется решать проблему другим путем... если это твое последнее слово.  
Ого. Похоже, при всей своей популярности в войсках Оптимус умел давить на психику не хуже Мегатрона, если судить по напряженному молчанию медика.  
\- Оптимус, нет. Это опасно и для меня, и для автоботов, и для твоего пленного, - Рэтчет скрипнул чем-то, - я могу вывести его в ровное состояние, и тогда ему действительно хватит нескольких осмотров в рабочий цикл. Нужно просто время. Много времени. У него отравлены все жидкости корпуса, корродировали внутренние поверхности оплетки нейроствола, он не сможет летать еще очень долго. Его крыло обломано под очень нехорошим углом. В мирное время я предложил бы просто заменить корпус, но сейчас, если ты не хочешь устроить ему эмпурату, просто выпусти в достаточно большой комнате, отбери оружие и поставь тренажер. Это будет хорошее решение, работающее решение, намного лучше, чем он будет тут ныть и гнить.  
\- Мне нужен будет подробный отчет о его состоянии, - вздохнул через несколько кликов молчания Прайм. - И то, что ты предлагаешь, можно будет осуществить не сразу. Только после того, как все уяснят его статус... до тех пор я вынужден буду все же просить тебя о защите для него. Не только о медицинском надзоре.  
\- Оптимус, я не тюремщик и не буду играть эту роль, - все же Рэтчета не зря опасались, - переведи его в побочный командный центр, им все равно пока никто не пользуется. Это медблок, тут не сидят военнопленные.  
\- Он не военнопленный.  
\- Тогда что у него за статус? - доктор почти шептал, и Старскрим чувствовал его злость.  
\- Он наш военный советник.  
Настала долгая тишина, потом что-то звякнуло об металл.   
\- Будем считать, что я этого не слышал. Надеюсь, пары ротаций тебе хватит на все про все, потому что... потому что потом уже я тебя буду просить о переводе в какие-нибудь Дельфы или еще куда подальше. И помоги тебе Праймас в том, что ты задумал, потому что меньший калибр тут вряд ли справится. - Снова звяканье металла о металл, и затем мягкое шипение пневмодвери. - Онлайн твой невоеннопленный, Оптимус. Если хочешь, иди и общайся с ним. Я тебе с радостью это право уступлю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Старскрим ясно услышал в этом слове улыбку. Когда его оптика подключилась, улыбки уже не было - впрочем, под глухой маской не видно. Оптимус сидел на ремонтной платформе, опираясь о колени, и рассматривал Старскрима с со странным интересом.  
\- Думаю, ты слышал почти весь диалог?  
Старскрим повел ладонью в воздухе, не столько делая жест "приблизительно", сколько желая проверить наличие тех самых блокираторов. - Кроме церебрального изнасилования твоего медика, что я пропустил?  
\- Думаю, немногое. Это был рабочий диалог. Рэтчет никогда не щадит чувства, я привык. Он говорил, что тебе не будет больно. Ощущаешь что-нибудь?  
Старскрим мог бы сказать, что он ощущает. Интерес, злость, отчаяние. Желание крепко навалять Мегатрону. Богатое разнообразие, шлак!  
\- Физически никаких неудобств, - Старскрим приподнялся и сел на собственной платформе, копируя позу и опасаясь увидеть себя в какой-нибудь отражающей поверхности. Сломанное крыло... кошмар любого летуна. - Может быть, знаешь, твой доктор и прав. Может быть, мне тереться в медбее действительно не самая удачная идея.  
\- Мы недавно переехали, - Оптимус очень забавно развел руками, но Старскрим не улыбнулся, - После того, как на нашу старую базу пронесли ядерный заряд, мы немного ограничены в месте.  
\- И не доверяете милым маленьким личинкам белковых, - Старскрим все же хмыкнул, - если сюда притащат раненого Спрингера и набегут приятели, меня ты обнаружишь в виде конструктора. В лучшем случае. Мегатрон будет атаковать, и как только он узнает, что я здесь и актив, то удвоит усилия. Нет, утроит. Он догадывается, что я не буду молчать.  
\- Если в выделенную тебе кварту явится здоровый Спрингер и набегут приятели, результат, я уверен, тоже никого не порадует. - Оптимус потер маску чуть сбоку, там, куда однажды прилетел мощный удар, другому меха вынесший бы пол-фейсплейта. - Впрочем, есть другой вариант, но там куда меньше места, чем стоило бы. К тому же, о тебе пойдут не лучшие слухи.  
\- Ну? - Старскрим мрачно фыркнул, - пыточная или карцер?  
\- Не то и не другое. Я не люблю позволять себе какие-то преимущества, но позиция лидера обязывает иметь достаточно защищенный личный отсек. А личная паранойя мешает мне размещать там терминалы, доступ к которым ты мог бы взломать.  
Старскрим мигнул линзами.   
\- Да я вроде как и не собирался к тебе вламываться... - Только потом до него дошло: сошлись вводные, выдавая единственный логичный результат. - Погоди, ты хочешь предложить мне свою кварту? Или пожить в ней вместе с тобой? - Мегатрон на этом месте определенно хохотал бы, как шарктикон, с подвываниями. Оптимус выглядел как обычно. Разве что маску не раскрывал.   
\- Это единственный сколько-нибудь приемлемый на данный момент вариант. Этот - или медбей.  
Слухи, да.. Это будут не просто слухи. Это может целиком и полностью уничтожить репутацию кому-нибудь из них, и Старскрим почему-то больше был уверен в своей.  
\- Ты собираешься превратить свою кварту в карцер?  
\- Мне не требуется перезаряжаться так уж часто. К тому же мне в медбее безопаснее, чем тебе, - Оптимус развел руки.  
Старскрим потер ладонями локти, четко ощущая все еще заблокированные стволы.   
\- Если честно, мне налить отработкой с налета, - наконец выдал он, не поднимая взгляда. Отражающие стекла на груди у Прайма. Не надо в них смотреть. И в оптику тоже не надо, лишнее. - Если ты считаешь, что можешь это себе позволить, чтобы тебя выгоняла из собственных покоев любая необходимость... - он чуть дернул плечами, затем попытался встать. - Я не против. Это не меня будут полоскать за связь с десептиконом.  
\- Замечательно! - Оптимус радостно хлопнул в ладони, и смотрелось это дико. Как будто он притворялся, - тогда я запрошу у Рэтчета рекомендации, и через пару циклов ты начнешь реабилитацию. Что же касается гарантий... подумай над ними. Пока я не буду требовать от тебя немедленного ответа, но этот ответ должен появиться, рано или поздно. Я не шутил про твой статус и не издевался. Ты можешь стать советником, и даже регулярным бойцом, если захочешь.  
Ты просто поехал процессором, хотел сказать Старскрим - но промолчал. И - да, вопрос с гарантиями и ответным, хм, жестом... Он молчал всю дорогу, пока Рэтчет ненавидяще бурил его взглядом при осмотре. Молчал, пока его конвоировали на новое место содержания. Молчал, хотя стоило ему это многого. Только потом, когда они остались вдвоем с Оптимусом, Старскрим развернулся к нему, и затребовал возможность обмениваться пакетами с информацией.   
\- Я не смогу иначе передать тебе коды штабов.  
\- Эта кварта полностью экранирована. Ручаюсь, никто не сможет украсть ни единого звука из тех, что ты здесь произнесешь, - ровно сказал Оптимус, и Старскрим мог бы ручаться, что какая-то часть этой фразы - запирающий код, - а вот теперь давай подключение. В каком виде у вас принято, напрямую, проводами, через медпанель, или как-то еще?  
Старскрим клик смотрел на него неверяще, потом расхохотался, и смеялся так долго, что вокалайзер заболел, под терпеливым, внимательным взглядом.  
\- Вы что нас, совсем за дикарей считаете?! Мне хватит обычного канала с кодом. Беспроводного.  
Крыло действительно оказалось обломанным - криво, гадко... Мало утешало то, что вместо этого планировалось полноценное крушение. А уж жалеть что-то в такой ситуации выглядело и вовсе глупостью. Хотелось даже не отомстить - налить в шарниры дела жизни той же щелочи, что пришлось глотнуть самому. По справедливости отплатить злом за зло, так сказать. К передаваемым данным Старскрим прилагал комментарии - "скорее всего, уже заменено", "вероятно, еще действует", "почти наверняка рабочий вариант", "данные, которые в теории мне должны быть неизвестны".  
К тому же, цинично думалось в параллели, эти вот колесные автоботы приблизились к десептиконскому идеалу куда ближе. Лучше подтолкнуть их, чем вытягивать десептиконов из той активной ржи, куда ведет их Мегатрон.  
И все это было, конечно, ложью. Старскрим не верил в идеалы автоботов, он вообще не очень-то верил в идеалы. Просто хотелось наконец-то ощутить себя полезным. Не выслушивать колкие реплики на каждую мысль. Не выслушивать унизительные разборы после каждой неудачи, даже той, в которой не было его вины.  
Мегатрон считал его помехой... ну что ж, если повторить несколько тысяч раз одно и то же, можно действительно сделать это реальностью. Вот только помехой Старскрим планировал стать очень большой - и возможности у него для этого были куда как широкие. Оптимус по мере поступления информации делал оптограни все шире и шире, а Старскрим зло ухмылялся. Кое-что из этого не знал - или не считал нужным знать - даже Саундвейв... Старскрим никогда не указывал на эти пробелы.  
Забавно было сознавать - последние два ворна он ждал этого. Собирал информацию, намереваясь... что? Дорого продать актив? Слить все в открытый доступ?  
\- Стоп, - Оптимус коснулся его плеча, и Старскрим вздрогнул, - Прости. Я имею в виду, придержи что-то. Этого уже очень много, мне надо еще переработать эту информацию.  
Старскрим мигнул, пытаясь понять, о чем он. Причем тут извинения? Почему - хватит?  
\- Ты считаешь это плохой информацией?  
\- Это отличная информация, - Оптимус поднял ладони, - Но я не хочу, чтобы десептиконы узнали о том, что она у меня есть, слишком быстро. Мне нужно подумать. Если есть что-то не очень устаревающее, сохрани у себя. Расскажешь немного позже.  
\- Так и скажи, что стек переполнился, - фыркнул Старскрим, разрывая соединение. Он зло ухмыльнулся, поводя здоровым крылом. - Естественно, самые ценные и медленно протухающие блоки я оставил при себе - мне, как-никак, есть смысл не понижать собственную значимость. - он прошелся туда-сюда, игнорируя наваливающуюся слабость, затем все же оперся ладонью о стену. - Я хочу жить, и у тебя должен быть стимул тоже этого хотеть.  
\- Я согласен, - Оптимус снова как будто улыбался, незаметно из-за маски, - Может, ты хочешь узнать что-то от меня?  
Это было так дико. Старскрим никак не мог перестать протормаживать на клик, сталкиваясь с логикой автоботов. Безумие какое-то. Что у него вообще можно спросить?!  
Качнувшись на дожигателях (не от манерности - повело в сторону, но удалось это прикрыть), Старскрим все же присел на широкую платформу. - Как ты вообще представляешь это... советничество? Я расстрелял лично не меньше сотни твоих бойцов только за последние ворны, и еще очень приличное число были выведены из строя планированием боевых операций, в котором я принимал участие. Я понимаю, у нас бы Проула или Джазза встретили с интересом... но мы - не вы. - О том, что этот интерес продолжался бы до финального сеанса потрошения проца в любимой манере Саундвейва, Старскрим упоминать не стал.  
\- Идет война, - Оптимус сжал кулаки, - и мы в ней проседаем. Не проигрываем, пока нет, но проседаем. Ты можешь спасти тысячи Искр. Да, убитых тебе не простят. Тебя никогда не простят ни Рэтчет, ни Арси, ни десятки других, но в сущности тебя вряд ли волнует их мнение. Факт остается фактом - ты блестящий боец, и ты мастер планирования боевых операций, и ты великолепно знаешь десептиконов. Личные счеты отойдут в сторону, если ты поможешь нам победить, и ради победы я готов был бы хоть порты подставить, но войну портами не выиграть.  
Это был намек? Старскрим замер, нервно подрагивая оставшимся крылом.  
\- О портах и прочем мы поговорим после, если в том возникнет... необходимость, - Старскрим фыркнул, и чуть ослабил общее напряжение. - Я хочу доказать себе, что способен выиграть эту войну. Я пытался сделать это для десептиконов, но видимо, такая победа Мегатрона не устраивала. Значит, ему придется смириться с поражением.  
\- Отличный вариант, - Оптимус протянул ему руку, - у нас принято скреплять договоры рукопожатием, но если тебе неприятны прикосновения...  
Старскрим задумчиво смотрел на его руку, совсем не уверенный в том... шлак, он запутался.  
В ржавь все трижды, решил он наконец, и протянул собственную руку - когтистую, узкую... в широкой ладони Оптимуса она почти потерялась. - Если Искра погасла, шлем уже не понадобится, - хмыкнул он устало. - Хочешь сделать из меня автобота - можешь попробовать. Хоть посмеемся оба.  
Рукопожатие оставило странное ощущение.  
\- Я хочу сделать из тебя живого и счастливого меха, который уже решит, кем он будет. Выбирай, чего ты захочешь от меня, - Оптимус как будто снова улыбнулся, - я вернусь через пару циклов.

***

Скромничать Старскрим не привык. Путать скромность и необходимость загонять себя, как последнего развед-дрона - тоже. Так что заправлялся как следует, и все это топливо пускал на восстановительные меры и собственно, деятельность советника - работа на тренажерах, сенсорные упражнения, аналитические выкладки и прогнозирование, изучение сводок, которые ему исправно поставлялись... Процессор только что не дымился, а оба крыла болели так, будто трещинами шли. Потому обычно к концу рабочего цикла сикер был измучен, устал и зол.  
Больше всего его злила невозможность летать. Странное дело, раньше, с крыльями, ему не хотелось вот так вот остро и страшно хотя бы увидеть небо, а теперь никак.  
Он ждал Оптимуса, потому что общение с ним хоть как-то отвлекало, хоть немного давало переключиться. А еще он не мог выключаться.  
Цикл назад Рэтчет на него наорал и потребовал не избегать перезарядки, но отрубаться не получалось.  
Никак. Даже полный расход всего энергозаряда приводил к тошнотворному колыханию графических артефактов, слабости - но и только. Дефрагментация искусственными методами - на такие подвиги в стиле металликато Скрим никогда не был способен... В общем, проблема наметилась и встала во весь рост. Через некоторое время стало совершенно очевидно - нужно не выматываться впустую, а делать хоть что-то целесообразное. Когда Оптимус появился в кварте, Старскрим уже был готов на стену лезть.  
Оптимуса тоже покачивало - Старскрим легко опознал симптомы крайнего истощения.  
\- Рэтчет говорил, что ты должен быть в оффлайне. Я тебя не поднял?  
Это его беспокойство страшно почему-то взбесило, но Старскрим притормозил желание скандалить. Сил не было.  
\- Не могу. Так что ложись сам, я... ну, прогуляюсь, что ли. Хоть осмотрю, что да как, потом выдам рекомендации по усилению обороны. - Скрим понимал, что в сущности, городит фигню. Но критическое отношение к ситуации отваливалось у него в первую очередь.  
\- Тебе пока не стоит выходить, - Оптимус тяжело сел перед тренажером, откинулся немного на спинку, тяжело протянул воздух сквозь системы, - будь добр, потерпи мое общество немного. Если я еще немного проработаю, я начну допускать совсем уж фатальные ошибки.  
\- А мне в таком состоянии что прикажешь делать? - Нет, похоже, скандала все-таки не избежать. Вяленького такого, завалящего... но скандала. - Ложись и перезаряжайся, полудурок праймасов. Тоже мне... - он передернул плечами и снова скривился от боли в поврежденном крыле. - Мне нужна нагрузка. Нормальная сикерская нагрузка, а не эта насмешка!  
\- Нельзя, - Оптимус посмотрел на него устало, печально, - Старскрим, ты сейчас не можешь летать. Отдыхай. У тебя же есть платформа, ложись, отключайся. Я подремлю здесь, я привык.  
Невероятный идиот. Хотелось швырнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
\- Иди ты, - Старскрим плюнул паром, и снова врубил программу тренажера. - Вот на платформу и иди, беспроцессорный... Я, по-твоему, миниботик с микроскопическим циклом подзарядки? - он махнул ладонью, и на лету поймал сбитый со стола датапад. - Я не могу выйти в оффлайн. Физически. Включается аварийный режим, экономия энергии, все, приехали. Так что затаскивай свой праймов бампер на свою праймову лежанку, и закрой свой праймов вокалайзер!  
\- Так, - Оптимус поднялся, - ты говорил об этом Рэтчету? Я сейчас его вызову...  
Он уклонился от датапада, но замер, не продолжая мысль. Старскрим бы сейчас в него выстрелил. Он буквально ненавидел этот припершийся, мешающий ему шлак!  
И когда Оптимус, кажется, подчинился голосу разума и пошел к платформе, Старскрим недоверчиво фыркнул.  
Так и есть - сев на край, Оптимус не дал ему отойти, коснувшись плеча.  
\- Ложись. Пожалуйста. Я... в общем, я знаю, как с таким клином справиться.  
Желание продолжать скандалить булькало внутри, как какой-то идиотский коктейль из миксмастеровских... но желание выключиться было почти таким же сильным.   
\- Терпеть не могу все эти ваши... - Старскрим не договорил, и пихнул Прайма в бок. - Какого шлака у тебя вообще такая узкая платформа? Ты что, вообще никого сюда не водишь?  
\- Никого, - согласился Оптимус легко, - мне хватает места, у меня нет автоматических движений после оффлайна, - он медленно, давая время увернуться, положил ладонь на кокпит, - я не собираюсь к тебе приставать или делать непристойные предложения. Но у меня достаточно ровное поле и я могу взять твое в резонанс, чтобы успокоить и помочь сработать триггеру отключения. Если позволишь.  
Он просто бесил этими своими расшаркиваниями!  
\- А я ведь соглашусь!.. - Старскрим остатками логического мышления понимал, что это - если получится, конечно! - будет лучшим вариантом. Но склочность не давала согласиться миром. - И буду пинаться, так что сам будешь страдать! И... и вообще, зато я, как дефрагментируюсь, могу начать приставать!.. - Мысль была какой-то юникроновски безумной, но привлекательной. Чем-то.  
Оптимус хмыкнул, и неожиданно просто снял маску. Положил ее в сабспейс. Старскрим замер. Он ожидал, что придется шантажировать, вымогать и требовать, упирая на неудовлетворенное любопытство… удивительно, насколько Оптимус, оказывается, не изменился с тех пор, как еще звался Орионом. Только краска была чуть темнее, да виднелись следы вмятин, небрежно выправленные в медотсеке. Под маской их никто не видел, и Оптимус наверняка просто забывал сходить исправить.  
\- Выпрямись, - он провел по стороне крепления крыла, скользнул к фейсплейту, - мне нужно лечь рядом, а здесь очень мало места. Иначе у тебя будет дерганое поле где-нибудь на кончике крыла, это неприятно.  
Старскрим пробурчал что-то, но подчинился, сам изумляясь, на что его может подвигнуть желание хоть как-то подзарядиться. - И не дай тебе Праймас возыметь дурацких идей, - проворчал он, но сам ощущал, насколько это звучит глупо. Так и лежал, напряженный, и готовый объявить, что не работает, ничего в шлак не работает, и он знал, знал...  
\- Хорошо, что ты все-таки пришел к нам, - низкий, тяжелый голос звучал как-то странно-отдаленно. Оптимус говорил еле слышно, приходилось вслушиваться в его слова, - ты ведь удивительно умен, тебе нужен простор для работы, даже мне сложно его предоставить, а ведь я тебе совсем не завидую. Ты настолько оригинально мыслишь, кто бы мог подумать. Я думаю, тебя попросту забивали раньше, не давая работать.  
Вот этого Скрим точно не ждал, совсем. Слышать такое от старого врага - пусть даже союзника теперь - но Скрим, в общем-то, знал цену таким союзам... И все-таки приятно. Непривычно, и очень... расслабляло. - Почему ты это говоришь, - прошептал он как-то сипло, на грани слышимости. - Это необязательно... я знаю, что я... такой... но зачем ты это говоришь?...  
\- Почему бы и нет? - в голосе, казалось, было удивление, - я уважаю врагов, а теперь ты на нашей стороне. Глупо было бы не уважать твой ум, он был очень опасен, а теперь может принести нам победу. И ты работаешь с такой отдачей - давно такого не видел, это просто потрясающе.  
Поле Оптимуса медленно раскрывалось, по мере того, как он отпускал обычные ограничители, закрывало его целиком, гася мелкие наводки, ладонь лежала возле кокпита, чуть ниже вентиляционного выхода, и очень остро ощущалась.  
\- Ты не обязан, - Скрим вообще не понимал, что происходит. Ну, кроме стабилизации фона и сонастройки, конечно. Его старая пропагандистская теория о том, что все автоботы в той или иной степени двинутые процем, сейчас получала вполне себе увесистые подтверждения... но сам Старскрим этому точно не радовался. Он был растерян, и озадачен, и потихоньку терял остатки концентрации, вслушиваясь в этот низкий голос, говоривший такие потрясающие вещи.  
Кажется, Оптимус уже повторялся, но это было так приятно слушать, что сил на возмущения уже не оставалось. А может, он все придумал, уезжая в оффлайновую прохладу под тяжелой рукой, в чужом, ровном, прохладном поле.  
В перезарядке снилась какая-то феерическая - но очень сладкая, надо отметить - чушь. То ли куча любовников с восторженными взглядами, то ли титул главы Кибертрона на веки вечные... И полеты. Полеты там были точно.  
Он крутил такие фигуры, которые и в лучшие ворны не откалывал, толстая подушка воздуха держала его, как сетка спарклинга, и почему-то рядом летал Оптимус, не грузовик, а джет, огромный тяжелый сине-красный джет. И Скайфайр, и триада, всех вел Старскрим.  
Пришел в себя Скрим уже один, и долго лежал, вспоминая последнее непроизвольное моделирование - отключенную оптику и жадные руки, ласкающие его везде. Страшно от потери контроля... и невероятно возбуждающе. Чушь. Редкостная чушь, но, стоило признать, чушь достойная внимания. Даже запоминания и проигрывания потом, для релаксации.  
Он давным-давно не испытывал, в сущности, никакого возбуждения. Даже с триадой не было времени нормально вспомнить, зачем они на платформе, да и как-то процесс подключения и перекачки энергии стал или слишком торопливым, больше похожим на экстренную подзарядку, или жестким и дискомфортным. А тут - внезапно.  
Оптимуса не было и в комнате, зато на медтерминале висело сообщение:  
"Рэтчет зайдет через пару джооров, не волнуйся, я слежу за ситуацией. Постарайся следовать его рекомендациям".  
Вот это сразу же сняло все приятные постэффекты. Рэтчет был профессионален... но неприязни скрывать даже не пытался. Впрочем, Старскриму на это было, конечно, плевать. Конечно же. Ему вообще было плевать почти на все... ну, кроме функциональности, конечно. И кроме успешности тех операций, для которых он, как проклятый, разрабатывал планы и стратегии.  
Он снова принялся за разработку больных шарниров, буквально ощущая, как в системах отрываются и плывут частицы ржи.

\- Итак, отключиться все-таки удалось, - начал Рэтчет с порога вместо приветствия, - Оптимус передал, что у тебя с этим проблемы.  
\- М-да, - неопределенно подтвердил Старскрим, разминая пальцы. - Болячка старая, думал, давно с ней расстался. Пройдет со временем, пренебрежимо по последствиям, - он не упоминал, что во времена далекой юности лечил такое тем самым методом полной вымотанности, когда система уходит в ребут либо сама, либо под воздействием качественного интерфейса. Где ж его возьмешь-то сейчас, качественный.  
\- А, то есть проблема не от моего лечения.  
Рэтчет ощущался как-то неправильно. Как будто изо всех сил пытался изобразить дружелюбие, но напрочь разучился это делать. Старскрим не ответил, и медик с облегчением, как показалось, перешел ко всем неприятным процедурам: перекрывая по участкам энергон, промывал энергосистему, потом закачивал нейтральное масло в канал нейроствола - омерзительное ощущение. Капли на полу были ржавые, будто от алой чумы.  
После всех процедур Старскрим позволил себе пару десятков бриймов просто полежать, ни о чем не думая. Просто... обещая себе, что рано или поздно это пройдет. Что корпус уже работает лучше, чем до аварии, если не считать крыла. Что медик знает, что делает - этот-то уж точно! Потом снова встал и попер на тренажер, параллельно загружая в проц содержимое десятка сводок.  
Отчет о проведенной операции... Оптимус использовал его данные очень аккуратно, явно желая как можно дольше пудрить проц десептиконам. У него был шанс - не очень большой, но пока работавший.  
Отбитый транспорт с пленными, освобождены шестеро, включая двух офицеров высокого ранга, явно до встречи с Саундвейвом - вот и причина дружелюбия доктора. Старскрим углубился в изучение разрозненных данных разведки. В десептиконском плену застрял Мираж, и картина явно потеряла целостность.  
Это стоило исправить как можно быстрее - не Миражом единым, конечно, жила разведка... но этот кадр был слишком хорош для прикрытия того факта, откуда исходят знания. Старскрим начал вспоминать, что конкретно он знает о нынешнем начальнике тюремного комплекса, и с какой стороны к нему стоит подойти, и немножечко потянуть, чтобы раскрылась куча огрехов... в один из которых точно сможет пролезть один маленький ушлый автобот. Задачка оказалась интересной, напоминающей пятимерную математику, только с личностями в роли производных. К вечеру более-менее вменяемый план был уже готов, оставалось только отшлифовать детали.  
Он решил затребовать у Оптимуса за это что-нибудь. Все варианты крутились вокруг выхода на крышу - Оптимус упрется, но за такой план, может, и рискнет нарушить режим.  
Если эту базу тоже взорвут, он хотя бы посмотрит на небо перед тем, как... оборвав свои мысли, Старскрим ожесточенно занялся тренажером, оторвавшись только на скрежет двери.  
\- Привет, - Оптимус стоял в дверях, опять усталый, со свежей подпалиной на плече.  
Кинуться вперед, оттолкнуть, обогнать справа... Старскрим вздохнул.  
\- И тебе добра, - хмуро бросил он, косясь на оставленный на столе куб с энергоном. - Мираж нужен. Схему дам, нужны бойцы под это, и пару дезинформаций запустить куда нужно. Сейчас ресурсы есть?  
\- Да, я отправлюсь, - Оптимус запер дверь, поймал план, и одобрительно кивнул, - отличный вариант. Я думал еще сбросить дезинформационных кадров со страдающим тобой, попозируешь? Пусть думают, что информацию ты выдаешь под пытками.  
Это был сильный план, признал Старскрим через клик, - замаскирует источник данных еще лучше и отвлечет Мегатрона на глупое злорадство.  
\- Не уверен, что это необходимо, - Старскрим приподнял оба крыла, включая обломанное. Мысль ему не понравилась - пусть даже речь шла о подыгрывании, но добровольно позволять хотя бы изображать мучения... - я не вижу в этом смысла.  
\- Ты лучше знаешь Мегатрона, - неожиданно согласился Оптимус, - доверюсь твоему мнению.  
\- Не уверен, что это необходимо, - снова повторил Старскрим, сжимая ладони. - Это, конечно, даст сильный эмоциональный крен, но сказать, куда - я не возьмусь. И в ком - тоже. И я не жажду быть порнозвездой для всех десов, что увидят... - он замолчал, и с силой выдохнул. - Хорошо. Сделаем. Но я за последствия не отвечаю.  
\- Это не будет связано с интерфейсом, - Оптимус, кажется, даже удивился, - обычный допрос. Но только после того, как ты отдохнешь. Возвращайся на платформу.  
Старскрим ненавидел, когда ему приказывали. В этом и был основной конфликт с Мегатроном, а Оптимус, кажется, решил последовать за ним!  
\- В шла-ак, - мерзостным тоном проворковал он, - В шлак твою платформу и твои приказы, засунь их себе поглубже. Можешь Проула расспросить подробнее, что такое "обычный допрос", на котором способен сломаться десептикон. - Он задрал шлем к потолку, и представил, что над ним небо. Такое же серое, затянутое тучами... - Хотя тебе не понравится.  
Оптимус поднялся - и внутри что-то коротко сжалось. Вот оно. Вот конец всей этой глупости.  
Оптимус взял его за плечевые блоки, и крепко стиснул.  
\- Я просто хочу чтобы ты отдохнул, - его голос звучал очень ровно, и очень мягко, - ты тяжело трудился весь цикл. Ложись, я посижу с тобой.  
Скрим встопорщил закрылки, но позволил оттолкнуть себя к платформе.   
\- Ладно, сам расскажу. Видишь ли, очень сложно выглядеть расколовшимся, если у тебя в наличии все конечности, целая оптика и не размонтирована интерфейс-система. Ну там еще по мелочи, но ты идею уловил. Если видимые повреждения не настолько серьезны - любой нормальный дес скажет, что это постановочная съемка или еще какой фейк. Может, кроме Саундвейва, но этот ничего не скажет в любом случае... - Старскрим потер ладонью фейсплейт, и неожиданно признался, - Кроме того, я ненавижу потерю контроля. Просто ненавижу.  
\- Значит, это была плохая идея, - Оптимус отступил на пол-шага, убирая руки и позволяя ему лечь, потом сел на платформу рядом, - отдохни. Я думаю, ты еще успеешь поработать, - он снова коснулся металла у вентилятора, и Старскрим уже не понимал, это какие-то намеки или Оптимусу просто нравится его трогать. Хотя у автоботов приняты контакты.. шлак, он уже терялся в этом.  
\- Идея-то была хорошая, - Скрим погасил оптику, и все же лег к стенке. - Верибельная. Но боюсь, технически неосуществимая, если меня не соберутся все-таки расчленять. Ржавь юникронова...трогать. Ладно, к шаркам. Я хочу посмотреть на небо. Хотя бы в записи. Смешно. Столько летал, и никогда не делал записей неба. - Он неожиданно отвернулся, и Прайм услышал мягкий нехороший смешок. - Мегатрон всегда предполагал, что я думаю шустрее и продуктивнее, если меня немного излупцевать. Для проформы.  
\- Он явно ошибался. Кто угодно будет лучше думать, не снедаемый страхом, - Оптимус опять заговорил медленно, тем глубоким тоном, от которого в системах что-то подрагивало. И он положил руку между крыльев, - У меня есть несколько записей неба, если хочешь. Еще несколько циклов, и ты сможешь его увидеть вживую, а потом и полетишь. Сегодня там гроза, молнии, и град. Я никогда раньше, до этой планеты, не видел столько разрушительного сразу.  
Старскрим замер под его рукой, только вентиляция грохотала рвано.   
\- Хочу, - выдал он наконец. - Дай. И имей ввиду, я не боюсь Мегатрона и никогда его не боялся. Я боюсь боли и увечий, но их боятся все, а Мегатрона - или Оверлорда, или Тарна, или кого угодно - я не боюсь вообще. И тебя тоже.  
Вместо ответа Оптимус просто открыл канал передачи данных, отправляя не один, а целый пак роликов. И продолжал держать шлакову руку, сам не зная, что там уязвимый узел - или зная? Знал, наверное, ведь враги...  
\- Я тоже боюсь боли, - Оптимус вздохнул тяжело, - До войны даже не представлял, как бывает больно.  
\- Ага... - немного невпопад заметил Скрим, пытаясь загрузить чуть не пять роликов сразу. - Знаешь, наверное, хватит одного небольшого снимка - обломанный край крыла, и рука на нем. Главное, чтобы расцветка была точно передана.  
\- Рука должна сжимать или как-то действовать? - Оптимус медленно провел по крылу, не касаясь обломанного края, - Я уточню у Рэтчета, когда это будет безопасно сделать. Не хочу повредить лечению. А пока расслабься, поставь эти ролики для себя фоном и отключайся. Я сегодня не так устал.  
Ложь, конечно. Зачем он только врал?  
\- А Юникрон - это такой добрый братишка Праймаса, который каждый ворн дарит хорошим спарклингам сладкий энергончик, - колючек под глоссой у Скрима всегда было полно. - Скажи уже поставить вторую платформу, если я тут хоть сколько-то задержусь... А сейчас просто заряжайся. Я... подумаю над идеей компоновки кадра.  
Оптимус все-таки лег с ним рядом, погружая в свое поле - такое же ровное и прохладное, как в прошлый раз. Может быть, только немного более раздерганное, но Старскрим уже отвлекся - он смотрел ролики. Длинные, зацикленные, местного суточного цикла - интересно, кто их снимал?  
Кто-то, кто смотрел в небо. От раннего рассвета, бело-розового, как тончайший энергон, через яркий насыщенный синий дня, в буйство красок заката, и дальше в бархатную тьму.  
На этот раз сны ему снились величественные, спокойные и лишенные любых героев - только небо, дождь, снег и прочие красоты атмосферы. То, что периодически чудились чьи-то руки - так в небе их, эти руки, Скрим себе воображал частенько. Ну, хотя бы изредка.

***

Старскрим потребовал выход через шесть циклов. Он в целом был готов уже орать, драться и ломать предметы, но Оптимус задумчиво кивнул:  
\- Немного раньше, чем я планировал, но все должны быть готовы. Пойдем. Оружие я тебе пока не возвращаю, поэтому буду рядом. Обычно мои солдаты следуют приказам, но я хочу перестраховаться.  
На возможные эксцессы сикеру было налить - напалмом ли, отработкой... Он жаждал этого свидания с небом, как никогда не ждал встреч с любовниками. Даже все еще непригодное к полетам крыло дела не меняло, что уж говорить о косых взглядах, шепотках и выразительных жестах.  
Оптимус еще клик помолчал - а потом просто открыл дверь.  
\- Начнем с визита на крышу, - он снова коснулся плечевого блока, и снова убрал руку, когда Старскрим вздрогнул от непрошеного прикосновения, - Извини, мне сложно привыкнуть. Пойдем.  
Он извинялся постоянно, и его постоянно же хотелось за это треснуть, чтоб не издевался.  
Иногда - наедине - Старскрим не сдерживался. Сейчас, когда их могли увидеть кто угодно - просто скрипел дентапластом. А потом забыл все вообще, снова не найдя над собой перекрытий, только бездонную синеву. Он был так поглощен переживаниями, что не сразу заметил легчайший звук моторов.  
\- Ты скоро сможешь летать, - тихо сказал Оптимус, - мы тебя починим.  
И это было лучшее шлаково обещание за весь его актив.  
\- О, наш военный советник! - высокий резкий голос выбил его из размышлений.  
Автоботы. На клик охватила паника, без нуль-пушек и крыла ему не прорваться через эту толпу. Шлак, шлак...  
\- Да, Старскрим наконец-то поправился настолько, чтобы пережить твое чувство юмора, Арси, - Оптимус улыбнулся.  
\- Воздух, - проговорил Скрим негромко. Затем, видя, что его не понимают, повысил голос. - Воздух! Атака с фланга! - он махнул ладонью в сторону вспухающих высоко в небе белых полосочек конденсата.  
Шлак, они ведь и правда его не понимали - никто, кроме Оптимуса, тут же схватившегося за бластер, начавшего командовать:  
\- Скауты - в поле, прикройте базу снаружи, Спрингер, ты мне нужен тут, Старскрим, - Оптимус смотрел на него пол-клика, - умеешь обращаться со штурмовой винтовкой? Проул тебе выдаст.  
Тот только хмыкнул. Чтобы он, да не умел стрелять из того, что стреляет, и использовать к вящей пользе все остальное? Для этого не крыло, для этого шлем надо отламывать.

Надо сказать, если бы не почти запоздавшее предупреждение, потери были бы больше.  
Автоботы успели выйти на позиции, отвлечь внимание от базы - Старскрим оценил вероятность рассекречивания как небольшую - и дать отпор Второй триаде под прикрытием Блицвинга. Ели бы Старскрим мог летать, все четверо остались бы в здешнем песке. Он гвоздил с яростью, ненавистью, прошибив крыло Рамджету, засмеявшемуся в эфире, Блицвингу, который обещал помощь и не помог, Диржу, который просто был ржавым оплавком и летал как кирпич, но строил из себя джета.  
Они могли летать, ржавь! Омерзительные предатели могли летать, а он - Тиран небес - не мог!  
Впрочем, он все еще мог стрелять. И он все еще знал, куда стрелять... И был не один. Вот это ощущалось странно, непривычно - когда за твоей спиной нет триады, но есть другие союзники.  
\- Уводите их в сторону, быстро, - рявкнул Айронхайд, смерил Старскрима долгим взглядом, - Арси, тебе подкрепление, вот его. Сбрасывайте с хвоста и возвращайтесь.  
Арси без спора сменила форму, вылетая буквально под брюхо Рамджету, Старскрим мог бы возмутиться - но понял, в чем дело, и поспешил молча кинуться следом.  
Проплавленная брюшная броня Оптимусу совсем не шла.  
Злость неожиданно затопила все предназначенные под эмоции мощности процессора. Придурок праймасов, позволить себя подстрелить... Ярость смогла дать нужный толчок, и Скрим поднялся в воздух на дожигателях, балансируя без помощи крыльев - медленно, неуверенно по сравнению с крыльями, расходуя неоправданно много энергии, но - безумно хорошо. Особенно сладко на Искру лег выстрел, заставивший Диржа отключиться от эфира и начать падать.  
Блицвинг поймал его на спину, стартуя в сторону, и от выстрела вслед ушел, вильнув - отступали.  
Старскрим грохнулся в песок, и злобно хмыкнул им вслед.  
\- Итак, - рядом оказался автоботский лейтенант, Джазз, - теперь ты с нами.  
Старскрим снова промолчал, вентилируясь. Он был готов ко всему, начиная от немедленной попытки убийства, но делать ход предоставлял другим. Просто кликал лезвием на свободной руке, выщелкивая то и дело его в боевую позицию, пока не осознал, и не прекратил это, убрав совсем.  
\- Пошли, сюда могут нагрянуть люди, - Джазз показал вперед, - ты все равно знаешь, где база.  
Остальные боты уже пылили впереди, а вот Старскриму предстояло идти пешком.

Унизительно. Даже не действия автоботов, хотя теперь он понимал, почему даже с участием Мегатрона атаки десептиконов, бывало, имели успех. Даже не поведение Джазза... Унизительно было шагать, когда крылья звали в небо. Вряд ли кто-то из автоботов это понимал, и сейчас Старскриму было абсолютно налить на этих несчастных грязеедов - но возвращаться под крышу после столь краткого полета было невыносимо. Впрочем, особого выбора не было, и оставалось просто двигаться, и скрупулезно, мучительно записывать то, как это ощущается, когда ты не в плену. Когда хотя бы формально тебя ограничивает только гравитация.  
\- Оптимус актив, - заметил Джазз, притормаживая и дожидаясь его, - Мне передали данные из медотсека. Чем-то ты крепко его зацепил. Мне интересно - чем? Оптимус не из легковерных идиотов, а тебя с первого дня объявил чуть ли не автоботом. С какой радости, не подскажешь?  
\- Не подскажу, - буркнул сикер, все еще взбудораженный и совершенно не желающий снова оказаться запертым в четырех стенах... Впрочем, он понимал, что выбора особо нет. - Меня это тоже изумляет до глубины Искры. Я не автобот и никогда им не был, я не понимаю вас и не очень хочу. Предположительно, сейчас мои цели совпадают с вашими. И только поэтому я спрашиваю, как так получилось, что появление противника заметил первым я, а не ваш хваленый начбез или хотя бы караульные, которых обязаны были выставить даже при дичайшей нехватке персонала?  
\- Они знали про линию обороны, и заглушили наши радары, - Джазз добавил скрип, наверняка глушивший ругательство, - хитрые оплавки. По всем расчетам нападения сегодня не должно было быть, но иногда расчеты срываются. Не думаю, что ты мог как-то приложить к этому лапу, если что. Шлак, придется пересматривать частоты.  
...Караульные наверняка сбежали в самоволку пялиться на Старскрима.  
\- Дело не в радарах, - Старскрим хмыкнул как-то нерадостно. - Дело в том, что кое-кто, понятия не имею, кто - не выполнял свои обязанности, отвлеченный, видимо, чем-то совершенно не имеющим отношения к этим обязанностям. Всего лишь гипотеза, но основанная на хорошем знании вопроса. - Он снова фыркнул, и поглядел на винтовку в руке. - Мне... сдать оружие?  
\- Сдать, у нас по коридорам с винтовками не ходят. Будет атака, получишь снова, она закреплена за тобой к ужасу Рэд Алерта, - Джазз хмыкнул, - Да, кое-кто свалил в самоволку. Это я буду разбирать, пока Оптимус на лечении. Он ненавидит такие ситуации.  
\- И что, так со всеми? Оружие получают только при атаке? Пойми меня правильно, я не издеваюсь, я сравниваю. - Старскрим действительно не издевался. Почти. Некоторые обычаи автоботов выглядели для него не то, чтобы дико... скажем, противоречащими здравому смыслу.  
\- Берут сами при атаке. Носят только встроенное. У тебя же были твои нуль-пушки, ты же больше ничего не таскал? - Джазз, казалось, тоже удивлялся.  
В "ничего" входили несколько бластеров и полная номенклатура снарядов для них, до сих пор сохранившаяся в сабспейсе. Ха.  
\- Так, фигню всякую, - хмыкнул он рассеянно. - Не считая метательного вооружения и специального оборудования для миссий - около трех видов отделяемого оружия в среднем. Скажем, от трех до семи. У нас такой запрет действовал в качестве меры пресечения и унижения. Что-то вроде наказания. - он пожал плечами, стараясь не беспокоить разнывшееся крыло. - Видимо, автоботы более агрессивны.  
Джазз хмыкнул, и дальше ехал молча. Потом снова заговорил:  
\- Цели совпадают? Ты решил в качестве цели уничтожить Мегатрона?  
"Я хочу построить новый Кибертрон. Без каст, без бедности, вернуться и восстановить его". Оптимус, глупый идеалист... Старскрим оскалился в ухмылке:  
\- Именно.

***

Старскрим дорвался до терминалов напрямую, и следующие несколько циклов не выходил из командного центра автоботов вообще. Он игнорировал возмущающихся, больше напоминая себе Саундвейва. Шлак, он давным-давно в полную силу не работал!  
\- Не надо, - Джазз снова мешал кому-то его отвлечь, - Проул, все нормально, я контролирую ситуацию.  
Джазз был подключен в параллельную линию, так что Старскрим, пользуясь случаем, оформлял результаты особенно эффектно. Хвастался. Это очень забавляло.  
Самое смешное, что эта, с его точки зрения, показуха - действительно исподволь зарабатывала ему репутацию. Имелся и еще один нюанс. Автоботы были очень нерациональной группой меха. Фанатики, как он всегда подозревал... но фанатики не тупые и вполне квалифицирующиеся как ценные кадры. Как врагов он их ценил очень давно; сейчас он учился оценивать их как подчиненных, и это было не слишком сложно. Они отличались от десептиконов, но не всегда в худшую сторону.  
Про Прайма он прочел медицинскую сводку от Рэтчета, и решил, что в данном вопросе его мало что еще интересует.  
Пусть лежит и восстанавливается, на доктора в этом вопросе можно было положиться. У Старскрима было дело куда более интересное - заставить эту систему быть эффективной. Он видел в автоботах потенциал не только отражать агрессию, нет.  
Серией удачно выверенных жестоких ударов они могли бы и победить. И перестать быть автоботами - жалкими, слабыми раздолбаями.  
Вот только в данном случае и с его шатких позиций кулак надо было сдавливать постепенно. Не давить, а ввинчивать, как говорится. Делать из банды - элиту... Это он умел. Точнее, этому ему пришлось научиться в те далекие дни, когда Первая Триада была где-то на таких низких уровнях общего рейтинга летунов, что невооруженным взглядом и не найдешь. Впрочем, предания минувших дней. Сейчас под условным командованием была группа пусть не профи, пусть просто разбалованных мягким руководством и попустительством лидера - но все же бойцов. Не худших бойцов, это вынужден был признать даже перфекционист Старскрим. И из этого небезнадежного материала собрать условия для победы - было возможно. Этим он и занимался.  
\- Да, Оптимус? Хорошо, - Джазз хмыкнул, - Прослежу. Как скажешь. Старскрим, приказ: отправиться на перезарядку. Оптимус дал мне полномочия тебя даже силой тащить. Он подозревает, что ты перерабатываешь.  
Возможно, это было правдой. Старскрим критично оценил собственное быстродействие и не смог осознать, замедлилось оно или нет. Признак переутомления.  
\- Мне нужно добить анализ перемещения к-группы, - скрипнул Скрим, - И, может быть, действительно сделать перерыв. Подойди бриймов через... не знаю, шестьдесят. Оптимус наверняка ничего не говорил про то, что это надо сделать вот именно в этот самый клик.  
\- Вообще-то он примерно это и говорил, так что давай данные мне, я закончу, - Джазз тряхнул его за плечевой блок, - Скример, не зарывайся. Тебе надо отдыхать, это приказ Оптимуса.  
Джазз относился к нему наименее мешающим и раздражающим образом, но тут его очень захотелось ударить.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо. - Скрим скопировал себе все эти данные, и поднялся. - Я закончу потом, и сравним результат. Я могу ненадолго выйти наружу, или у вашего безопасника коллапс Искры случится?  
\- У меня коллапс Искры случится! Шлак, я тебя сейчас сопровождать буду! - Джазз предупреждающе подал сигнал об отключении терминала, - Тебя там босс ждет.  
К этому тоже трудно было привыкнуть - Оптимуса его офицеры называли боссом, как какого-то торговца среднего звена. Не Праймом даже.  
\- В каком смысле ждет, - слегка опешил Скрим. - Он же в медбее?  
Терять контроль за реальностью было и впрямь плохой идеей, а Скрим был уверен, что до окончательного размыкания челюстей Рэтчета на жертве было еще далеко, минимум цикла три. Сикер действительно встал, двинулся к выходу, и мимолетно усмехнулся - конвоируют, право слово...  
\- Ну кто тут Прайм, по-твоему? Сбежал, конечно, - Джазз хмыкнул, - В заплатку его не тыкай, она временная, пока мы детали получим. Кстати, не включай его в свои расчеты прямых столкновений ближайшие циклов пять, ок?  
Оптимус действительно ждал в кварте, и выглядел... ну, лучше, чем в прошлый раз.   
\- Ты не упоминал, что есть сложности с поставками деталей, - кивнул ему Старскрим так, будто они виделись только что. - Эта проблема решается, или ею нужно заняться?  
\- Это проблема. - Оптимус коснулся его плеча, и отдернул руку, - Прости. Как твое крыло? У нас перебои с поставками из-за проблем с контролем врат. Мы скрываем это лучше, чем я думал, раз ты не знаешь.  
Он все равно выглядел несколько побитым. И почему-то - почти сияющим.  
\- Я знал, что проблема есть, просто не предполагал ее масштабы, - Старскрим хмыкнул, и прошелся по комнате. - Знаешь, я определенно думал, что все не настолько критично. У меня есть некоторые контакты, которые не откажутся в ответ на некоторые услуги поставлять... ну ты понял, некоторые запчасти. Не новые, правда, в большинстве случаев, но это лучше, чем ничего. Полностью дыру это не заткнет, но на первое время хоть что-то. - он хмыкнул, потом прикусил губу и сел рядом, тщательно следя за реакцией. Мегатрон точно отвесил бы за такую наглость затрещину и сбил бы на пол, но такого рода вещи с Мегатроном Скрим и не стал бы проворачивать. ...Мегатрон определенно не потерпел бы перебоев с поставками деталей для себя, любимого.  
\- Это рискованно для твоих контактов. Многие отказываются работать с автоботами, - Оптимус смотрел на него ровно, спокойно, и уже не так сиял, - но если ты поучаствуешь и в решении этой проблемы, будет замечательно. Я просто в восторге, Старскрим. Ты за неполные четыре цикла влился в работу так, что мне кажется, будто ты всегда был у нас на мостике, - Оптимус помолчал клик, - Хотя нет. Тогда бы мы давно победили.  
Он так легко это говорил.  
\- Не подлизывайся, - Скриму было невероятно приятно это слышать, но не сказать гадость... Он бы себя собой не ощущал тогда. - Я не буду упоминать им, что они начнут работать на автоботов. Эту маленькую деталь я опущу, а сводки новостей до них вряд ли доходят... не тот калибр. Естественно, при получении поставок нужно будет снимать инсигнии и не светить автоботской принадлежностью другими методами. И я сказал уже, что умею не только проигрывать. - Хотя нет. Вот как раз проигрывать Старскрим не умел и не любил, и всякий свой проигрыш воспринимал как очередную ступеньку для того, чтобы снова подняться. - Я так понимаю, ты не намерен дать мне разобраться с тем, что еще висит незаконченным?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты не забывал отдыхать, - твердо сказал Оптимус, - У тебя есть обязанности.  
Он помолчал, и Старскриму вдруг стало жутко и холодно. Сейчас начнется? Сейчас Прайм все испортит, потребует какой-нибудь шлак, присягу, сорвет всю его работу...  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты начал летать, - Оптимус коснулся обломанного крыла, - У тебя все еще выжжены внутренние системы и повреждена нейросеть, а ты пытаешься летать на турбинах. Ты себя покалечишь так, что даже Рэтчет не справится.  
\- Я джет, - проворчал Скрим недовольно, и про себя снова начал вентилироваться, удивившись, что так серьезно воспринимает всю эту... все эти слова. - Я создан для полетов, на земле мой боевой потенциал равен в лучшем случае одной десятой от обычного. В ситуации, когда идет нападение, думать о сохранности корпуса глуповато, и ты, БОСС, это отлично демонстрируешь своим примером. Так что не будь лицемером. И... шлак... Если я скажу, что не откажусь от того, чтобы ты сделал как в прошлые разы, это будет засчитано как просьба?  
\- Как просьба наконец-то переделать платформу, разве что. Вдвоем мы на ней с трудом помещаемся, - Оптимус каким-то чудом сказал это без пошлости, без единого намека на что-то иное, - Ты будешь летать, конечно, но для этого восстанови нейросеть. Тренажер и отдых, - он уступил место Старскриму, позволяя ему лечь, и снова пристроился рядом, немного неловко из-за жесткой заплатки, мешающей сгибаться. Снова касался.  
Скрим развернулся на бок, в столь же неудобную позицию, но по крайней мере они оба могли теперь уместиться без особых жертв. Никакой благотворительности, уговаривал он себя - в его личных интересах, чтобы этот придурочный оплавок вошел в строй, а не валялся по медплатформам... Никакого самопожертвования. Старскрим неожиданно скрипнул и заговорил:  
\- Спустя пять ворнов после того, как мы победим, я возьму грандиозный отпуск, лягу в ванну с маслом и пузырьками, и буду лежать в ней, пока не прольет до самых глубоких микротрещин. А потом выберу самый пафосный салон красоты, и вокруг меня будут бегать на супинаторах самые лучшие тамошние спецы, пока я не удовлетворюсь результатом. И платформа у меня тоже будет самой удобной из всех имеющихся в принципе. Может быть, я даже пущу на нее тебя, чтобы ты позавидовал. Можешь начинать смеяться.  
\- Я определенно буду напрашиваться в гости. Хотя ты и сейчас красивый, без салонов и полиролей... Нет, с полиролями будет лучше, сейчас на тебе написан весь твой боевой опыт, - Оптимус хмыкнул, - Буду смотреть на тебя и учиться отдыхать. А пока, послушай, ты нас очень выручил. Мои автоботы внимательные, но заметил нападение только ты. Это очень мощно для того, кто только вышел из лечебного заточения.  
\- Считай, что я знаю на слух звук движения всех тех, кто был под моим командованием. Это не слишком далеко от истины, к тому же я примерно знаю, где предпочитают прятаться шпионы Саундвейва... и у меня было подозрение о том, что одного я видел. А если ты будешь продолжать меня хвалить, то может получиться неловко, и ты будешь смущен. - Старскрим попытался расслабиться и выкинуть из головы данные, цифры, схемы, версии... - Впрочем, если ты именно этого и добиваешься, то продолжай. Говорят, интерфейс полезен для исцеления.  
\- Продолжить? - Оптимус, кажется, немного растерялся, - Ох шлак, я забыл про фон, - он отпустил поля резче обычного, и это ощущалось физически - мгновенный прошивающий удар, и заполнение вокруг, - Ты отличный и талантливый боевой офицер, Старскрим.  
\- Ага, то есть я полагаю, это именно то, чего ты хочешь, - как раз то, что нужно для очистки проца от лишних мыслей. - Мне нравится слышать твой голос, когда ты говоришь такие вещи. Можешь еще сказать мне, что я прекрасен, и ты не видел ничего лучше за все свое существование. У тебя чудесно получается. - Старскрим положил ладонь на его паховую броню, но пока никаких действий, кроме этого, не предпринимал.  
\- Ты уверен? - Оптимус накрыл его руку своей, - ты просто потрясающий, но я помню твое нежелание вступать в связь со мной... и с кем бы то ни было.  
Но это не было отказом, только частью той странной тягучей заботы, будто заполняющей каждую трещину в Искре.  
\- Я ничего не говорил про связь, я просто перезагружусь от всех этих слов, если ты будешь продолжать это достаточно долго, - чуть недовольно пояснил Старскрим, и провел когтями без нажима короткую линию, даже не сцарапывая краску. - И если ты захочешь, я могу оказать тебе ответную услугу, простимулировав вручную. Если мы оба будем довольны результатом, то сможем повторять по необходимости. При чем тут связь? Или ты хочешь порт?  
\- О, не слышал о подобном, - от облегчения в голосе Оптимуса Старскриму захотелось ему врезать, - Поверь, мне будет достаточно хорошо видеть, что ты перезагрузился и вышел в перезарядку.  
Он мягко убрал руку Старскрима с паховой брони, и это не вполне было отказом.  
\- Странно... но приемлемо, - решил для себя Скрим, и откинулся на стенку, удобнее размещая на ней крылья. - Это моя личная особенность. Большая часть интерфейса идет через процессор, ты не знал? А в расслабленной, неагрессивной обстановке подобные комплименты делают мне очень хорошо... в том числе именно в этом смысле. Если ты поможешь мне выгрузиться, думаю, я буду не против помочь тебе с этим же самым, но если ты против, то настаивать не буду.  
Оптимус продолжил говорить, ровно, тихо, не пытаясь касаться брони, и этот учет скримовых требований заставлял системы как-то особенно поджиматься. Шепот о том, какой он талантливый, красивый, как быстро думает и великолепно строит планы был кошмарно грубой лестью, но возбуждение от нее нарастало лавинообразно.  
Очень, очень давно у Скрима такого не было. Да никакого, в сущности, не было - механическое обнуление фона с триадой давно стало необходимостью, а не роскошью... Да и подобным восхвалением его почти никогда не баловали. Прайм оказался не меньшим извращенцем, чем сам Скрим, и это... это было чудесно. Если, конечно, это была правда, гласил все уменьшающийся кусочек здравого смысла. На эту мысль сам Старскрим был склонен забить - ему уже не хватало чисто звуковой стимуляции, и он принялся гладить коннектор, уже собравшийся из проводов неведомо когда, да и паховая броня тоже не поймешь когда открылась... Было слишком хорошо от слов Оптимуса, чтобы возражать.  
Еще пару кликов, немного ласки, втекающей прямо в проц, и системы сжались, стремительно сбрасываясь на дефолтные режимы, очищая сбойные блоки памяти и проц.  
Старскрим еще ощутил, как его провода убирают под металл, и отключился в долгий, приятный холодный ребут.

***

\- Ты такой уверенный, - Арси шагала на полшага впереди, и то и дело косилась на него, - как будто Оптимус не поставил кортекс-бомбу тебе на Искру.  
Старскрим самодовольно хмыкнул. Он единственный не был здесь перекрашен, только метка заглушалась кодовым именем, а крыло надстраивалось муляжом.  
\- Мегатрон знает, что ты переметнулся, интересно? - задумчиво протянул Клиффджампер, и подпрыгнул от щелчка Арси, - За что?!  
\- Я командую отрядом, а Оптимус просил доставать его в умеренных пределах.  
Старскрим хмыкнул, потом, не останавливаясь, наступил на коротенький обломок чего-то каменного так, что тот отскочил аккурат в край шлема Клиффу.   
\- Он был в этом абсолютно убежден последние несколько ворн, если я хоть что-то понимаю. Просто не мог предоставить серьезных доказательств. А я почему-то был убежден, что он без этих доказательств не начнет действовать. Даже гениальные умы допускают ошибки, что поделать. А теперь заткнулись все, и помните, что вы десептиконы, а не какой-то там автохлам.  
Теперь Арси щипнула током его, и Старскрим злобно ругнулся.  
\- Ну как-то так. Только мы обычно бьем кулаком, а не током, за шуточный разряд тонко калиброванные тебе шлем открутят.  
Арси немедленно двинула ему кулаком - несильно, скорее обозначив, и Старскрим кивнул.

\- Эй, да ты еще актив! - завопил издалека ярко-малиновый джет, - Мне типа сказали, ты все! Сгорели наши уники! А ты тут!  
\- Не ори, Мисфайр. Принес?  
\- Как положено, и еще сверх того! Ну, это... как обычно? Как обычно, да? Мы, типа, молча никому ничё не сливаем, типа такие беспонтовые, ваще... Ты сам всегда говорил, сначала оплата, потом товар, ага? Я порожняком вернуться не больно-то хочу, помнишь?  
\- Да будет тебе оплата, товар показывай. Мне, гм... нынче несколько не повезло, сослали в вашу глушь, так что можешь радоваться и на меня лично полюбоваться. А слухи о том, что я все, ходят каждые три ворна, а то и чаще. Ты больше антенны развешивай, тебе еще скажут, что Мегатрон знак сменил и улетел на Парадрон полы мыть в знак смирения. - он прошелся, заглядывая в стоящие рядком контейнеры и бочки, почти доверху наполненные весьма любопытным содержимым. - Это что за шлак? - Ткнул он в крайнюю емкость.   
\- Дык... эта, помнишь, ты говорил, что могут понадобиться куски проводки с шаттла, давно уже? Чето про Шоквейва еще, я не помню... Ну вот, мы добыли..  
\- А, шлак. Ну хорошо, возьму. Вы бы еще дольше копались! Мой специальный заказ выполнен?  
\- Ну... - Мисфайр потупился, - Типа как... частично. Где я сикера возьму? Их Мегатрон всех при себе держит.  
\- Ну и ржа с тобой... - Старскрим хмыкнул, затем открыл холо с характерным банковским интерфейсом. - Типа как частично - это только дюзы или что? Сам понимаешь, от ответа зависит сумма премиальных.   
\- Частично - это обшивка и фильтрационная система, плюс там... ну, фрагментарно. Очень. Босс, мы старались! Вон, в том контейнере все!  
Старскрим брезгливо потыкал когтем в указанный контейнер, извлек на свет какую-то деталь, в которой с долей некоторого воображения можно было опознать нащечник шлема...   
\- Никакой не сикер, разумеется, обычный джет. Ладно, убедил, живи. Продолжайте в том же духе, следующую поставку заберу через пол-ворна, примерно. И, Мисфайр... сменил бы ты фильтры, что ли. Воняешь даже по местным меркам. Я вам достаточно плачу, чтобы на такое хватало. - Он подтвердил в окне перевод, и красный летун выдохнул паром - видимо, до самого конца не был уверен, что "сделка" состоится. Старскрим меж тем обратился к своей команде, - Вперед, отребье. Забирайте это все, и на корабль.  
\- Угу, - замаскированная Арси взгромоздила на себя ящик в две трети себя, - Есть, босс. Кто тут еще отребье...  
\- Я, например, - уныло заметил Мисфайр, - Мы найдем что-нибудь годное, обещаю!  
Старскрим кивнул, величественно наблюдая за погрузкой. Автоботы на удивление не выпендривались, вели себя как надо, а Мисфайр не был бы собой, если бы говорил обо всем, что видел, вслух.  
"Скример, они немного странные", - заметил он аккуратно, - "Мы же с тобой друзья, да? Ты меня не грохнешь?"  
"Не сегодня, Мисфайр. Не сегодня... и с шансами не я", - сикер скривил фейсплейт, потом потер антенну. - "Собирай свой мусор, и держи нос по ветру. Мои, например, сенсоры чуют большие перемены в ближнем будущем. Не в ближайшем... но скоро", он прихватил тот самый "особый" контейнер сам, и фыркнул, когда крыло засыпало мелкой черной крошкой. - Вали уже.  
Мисфайр будто в пространстве растворился, но Старскрим предупредил всех заранее молчать до самой базы. Жучки - Мисфайр клялся, что чужие - в мусоре находились регулярно.

***

Больше всех улову обрадовался Рэтчет, и Старскрим сразу добавил ему баллов. Да, снятые с дезактивов, но это были неплохие детали, нужные детали, именно то, чего не хватало автоботам.  
На осторожный вопрос, откуда взялись деньги, - как всегда, самые правильные вопросы задавал либо Джазз, либо Проул - Скрим только хмыкнул, и сообщил, что ни один из автоботских счетов не пострадал. В конце концов, незачем было оповещать всех о том, что даже в лучшие времена мусорщикам деньги официально не переводились, а уж кто и как крутил наличность неофициально, если не был пойман - это касалось только руководства... к которому Скрим имел непосредственное отношение.  
Джазз все же вытряс из него часть схемы, и долго хмыкал и восхищенно присвистывал. Скауты отмылись от маскирующей краски, но делали вид, что десептикон в командном центре их совершенно не смущает. Абсолютно и никак.  
Впрочем, Старскрим старался ходить самыми освещенными и простыми маршрутами, и заправляться предпочитал все же в одиночестве - но здесь и сейчас это значения не имело. В конце концов, ни один псих не станет лезть к нему на глазах у наблюдателей, верно? В местном шкафу, выполняющем роль заправочной, народу всегда было полно, так что со своим кубом Старскрим еле нашел место в углу.  
Оптимуса все еще держали в медотсеке, так что Старскрим ждал эффекта "да ты же расстрелял моего друга, проклятый кон!" уже буквально в любой клик. Десептиконы устроили бы ему избиение еще пару циклов назад, но и в автоботах Старскрим не сомневался.  
\- Тебе не жмет таскать этот знак? - незнакомый голос, но ясная метка.  
\- Тебе не жмет отказаться от имени, Дэдлок? - Старскрим широко и мертво оскалился.  
...снимать десептиконскую инсигнию Старскрим не торопился именно по той простой причине, что это было абсолютно бессмысленно. Более того, как показала практика, полезнее ее было оставить. А колкие слова - их у самого Скрима было в избытке. Однако Дэдлок - теперь он предпочитал именовать себя Дрифтом - отчего-то молчал, и слушал явно что-то втирающего ему по связи автобота небесно-лазурных оттенков. Тот вис у мечника на плече, и ненавязчиво блокировал одну из рук бойца, причем на Скрима старательно не глядел... Блерр, вспомнил наконец его имя сикер. Тот-самый-гонщик-который-стал-стрелком. Впрочем, спортом, кроме гладиаторских боев, Старскрим не интересовался никогда.  
Очень хотелось поскандалить в привычной манере, но Старскрим сдерживался. То, что работало у десептиконов, скорее всего не сработает тут. Да и тогда его скорее развлекало орать на всех, без особого риска лишиться Искры. Парадокс, да.  
\- Блерр, да пошел он на болт! - вслух рявкнул Дрифт, - Я сам сменил знак, я все это знаю! Это лажа шлакова, он нас сдаст!  
\- Гляди-ка, а я считал, что Саундвейв единственный телепат... или ты у нас пророк? - Старскрим медленно оставил куб в сторону, но вставать пока не спешил. - Дэдлок, я не ты. И от всех своих убитых я не отрекался... В отличие от кое-кого. Так что кто желает мне предъявить счет - в очередь, уж будьте любезны. А хотел бы я вас сдать - не так уж много было бы и возни, по правде-то. - Он говорил негромко, но как-то так, что слышали все в помещении.  
\- Так может тебя превентивно грохнуть? - дружелюбно предложил меха, которого Старскрим знал лучше, чем хотел бы - Спрингер. С врекерами у него всегда были особые счеты, - Чтоб никого не сдавал и Оптимусу актив не портил.  
В этом помещении было слишком много врекеров.  
Старскрим ухмыльнулся медленно, делая классическую паузу. Затем открыл было рот, но тут между ним и врекером ввинтился как раз тот небесно-голубой кадр.   
\- Спрингер, Дрифт, я думаю, вы найдете общий язык друг с другом, сто тонн за то, что вам нужно бы эту тему обсудить вдвоем, - подтолкнул он белого мечника к триплексу. - Старскрим, а вот нам бы поговорить бы, ты же не откажешься, ммм?  
\- Откажусь, - Старскрим ухмыльнулся мрачно.  
\- А зря, - меланхолично заметил молчавший до того бывший коллега, Персептор.  
Его Старскриму никак не удавалось зажать у стенки и спросить, правда ли тот угробил свой интеллект ради стрельбы. Очень любопытно было. Только если и правда угробил - кончилось бы это для Старскрима плачевно.  
Впрочем, судя по всему, Блерру его согласие было нужно примерно как силе тяготения. Он уже опустил бампер на стул напротив, и затрещал. Назвать это по-другому у сикера вряд ли получилось бы. Блерр говорил, говорил, задавал какие-то вопросы, отвечал на них сам, и заткнуть этот фонтан красноречия не было ни сил, ни особого желания.  
За шестнадцать с небольшим бриймов ему изложили, что на базе будет шлак, если ситуация сохранится, что все эти проталкиваемые Старскримом перемены всех бесят, что ему стоит подумать о том, чтобы учитывать реалии, но вообще круто отстрелил идиоту крыло, и что нет ли желания сгонять на трассу - хоть посмотреть, раз погонять не может.  
Судя по всему, ответов Блерру не требовалось, он и так трепался за двоих... А Старскрим очень быстро согласился с Персептором, и теперь слушал внимательно, вылавливая крупицы данных из этого потока слов. Потом наконец ухмыльнулся. Может, экс-гонщик и выглядел пустышкой, но внешнее впечатление в данном случае было очень обманчиво. Например, перечисление проблем Дрифта при адаптации подозрительно напоминало собственные сложности Скримера.  
\- Ой, - Блерр потер антенну, - закругляюсь.  
Он исчез так быстро, будто его и не было, а Старскриму через клик пришло напоминание о тренажере. Ведь Рэтчет, шлак такой, поставил!  
Но тренировать системы надо было, и Старскрим, залпом допив куб, отправился в кварту.

***

\- Поздравляю с вылазкой, - Оптимус выглядел побитым - в грунте, с содранной краской, - я в мойку. Надеюсь, Блерр тебя не заболтал.  
\- Не очень сильно... У него больше напряжения в процессоре, чем может показаться, - хмыкнул сикер, и включил чертову машинку. Казалось, ее мерный бесконечный рокот выносить тяжелее, чем артобстрел или разнос от Мегатрона - там хотя бы понятно, что рано или поздно все закончится. Здесь такой ясности не было.  
Он работал, и работал, заставляя нейросеть реагировать, выстраивать устойчивые связи снова и снова.  
Его слегка мучило любопытство. После вчерашнего любой десептикон бы насел, требуя уже настоящий коннект, но Оптимус будто забыл про вчерашнее. Жутко и странно было ждать, когда это рванет, уничтожая их слабое, хрупкое рабочее равновесие.  
Мысли шарктиконами подгрызали уверенность в себе - Скрим уже представил себе больше дюжины разных вариантов развития событий, и хотя бы условно приемлемых из них было всего два. “Недостаток информации” - наконец высветился результат анализа буквально большой красной надписью. Недостаточно точных данных.  
\- Оптимус, - встретил выходящего из душа меха Скрим, - Скажи, а ты вчера почему это все... говорил? Я имею ввиду, что ты с этого хотел получить?  
\- Твой беспроблемный оффлайн, - ответил Оптимус моментально.  
Он не выглядел отмытым даже после мойки, а сбитое плечо выглядело еще хуже прежнего, сверкая содранной краской. Брюшную броню ему уже заменили, но на одну из тех добытых пластин, так что выглядел Прайм потрепанным целиком.  
Старскрим покачал головой. - Ну слушай, мы же оба взрослые меха. И оба знаем, что такие вещи просто так, за ради общего блага, не делаются. Во всяком случае, кроме как в холо. Так что давай ты скажешь мне, что мне это стоило и чего будет стоить, я пофыркаю, обсудим условия, придем к соглашению, и дальше я не буду думать о том, чего ты потребуешь за это в дальнейшем, а? Потому что я, конечно, уникальный сикер и самая великолепная персона в твоем онлайне, но такого даже в таких обстоятельствах не делают просто так.  
Оптимус помолчал несколько кликов.  
\- Вот, значит, как у вас?.. я понял. Дай мне брийм, мне надо найти слова.  
Он прошел к платформе и жестом предложил Старскриму последовать за ним, но тот остался на месте, сверля его взглядом.  
\- Все, что я делаю, - Оптимус помолчал немного, - то, что я делаю для тебя, это просто нормальные действия для кого-то важного. Ты нам очень важен, Старскрим. Это цинично, автоботу я бы сказал иначе, но мне нужен твой проц, твоя военная сметка, твое знание десептиконов на этой войне. Если для того, чтобы ты применял их в нашу пользу, нужно всего лишь говорить то, что я и так думаю, то это самая приятная цена для меня за весь мой актив.  
\- Я не автобот. Я был десептиконом, и вряд ли когда-нибудь стану одним из вас... но раз уж пошла такая гулянка, тоже выскажусь. Оптимус, я буду работать на вас, даже если меня здесь будут пинать ногами. Я УЖЕ работал, когда меня пинали ногами, хотя видит Юникрон, мне это не нравится, и закончилась та работа плохо. Сейчас я спрашиваю о том, что лично ты хочешь за то, что в нашу главную сделку не входит. Я просто хочу знать, во что мне встанет этот... кайф. Знаешь, военачальники за такие слова не покупаются и не продаются, а вот что ты хочешь купить у меня за него, я не понимаю. Я уже работаю на тебя... Чего ты хочешь еще? - Старскрим раз за разом снова бессмысленно щелкал по выключенному пульту тренажера легоньким разрядом тока. - Я не верю в твою бескорыстность, извини. Каких унижений ты потребуешь от меня взамен?  
Оптимус еще немного помолчал, потом коснулся его плеча каким-то странным, беспомощным жестом. Взгляд у него становился все печальнее.  
\- У нас не бьют ногами, Старскрим. Я тебя не покупал этим. Просто мне - лично мне - лучше, когда тебе хорошо. Когда ты можешь спать, - он потер шлем, - Зачем мне твои унижения? Ох, шлак, начинал бы ты с нами. На нашей стороне тебе было бы лучше.  
Сикер стиснул ладони так, что скрип был буквально ощутим. - Если бы ты не был ранен недавно, я бы тебе врезал. Твоя фальшивая жалость унижает, а твоя ложь... Я не верю тебе. Такое приемлемо между партнерами, а я тебе не партнер и вряд ли буду, потому что не хочу. Я готов покупать спокойный сон у тебя, но ты отказываешься называть цену, и говоришь, что такой добренький шарк, что типа, ничего не надо? Шлак... Я поверил бы тебе, будь я младше и наивней, но мы оба прошли эту войну, а теперь ты мне вешаешь на антенны изоляцию про бескорыстность... Не надо так, Прайм. Лучше просто скажи, что не хочешь отвечать.  
\- Как я могу тебя убедить? - Оптимус со свистом вздохнул, - Ты ведь мне не веришь, и что автоботы другие - не веришь, хотя у нас совсем все иначе. Мы же не террористы!..  
Он осекся, но Старскриму этого хватило до белой ярости:  
\- Вы защитники, да! Защитники права сдохнуть за полпайки энергона, защитники каст и старых коррупционеров! Вы дохли, пока они прятались за вашими спинами, зато теперь такие добренькие! Да как только ты победишь, - Старскрим все же двинул Оптимусу в грудную броню, несильно, - они немедленно объявят террористами вас!  
Он все же контролировал себя, не доходя до берсерка... Просто был очень, очень зол. Слова выскакивали, как заряды из обоймы.   
\- Сенаторы, правительство, законы... Ты хоть знаешь, почему мы встали против них? Ты... светлый, добрый, правильный такой весь... Ты ведь не разбирался. Ты просто решил, что нас не должно быть. Ты, как и все автоботы - ты хоть знаешь, чем вы заслужили такую ненависть? Почему так было по кайфу раскрашивать ваши стены вашим же энергоном? Хочешь узнать? А даже если не хочешь... - он встопорщил крылья, и зашипел, готовый взмыть свечкой вверх, вот только мешали потолок и нерабочее крыло. Это чуть отрезвляло, не давая выйти на белую ярость. - Почему, за ногу тебя, ты не можешь просто отпустить свою ржавую Матрицу?  
\- Что сделать? - Оптимус растерялся окончательно, тряхнул шлемом, - Старскрим, я не хочу сейчас с тобой спорить, потом, когда ты будешь в порядке...  
Старскрим еще раз ему двинул, и оказался вдруг в захвате, стиснут под крылья, как блокираторами.  
\- Я в порядке! - прошипел сикер, замерев, как змея перед атакой. - Я в полном, за ногу его, порядке! Я только летать не могу, а мозговой модуль у меня не затронут, не надейся! И я хочу спросить, почему, почему ты такой светлый и добрый идиот? "Я сдам полномочия после победы", - передразнил он зло слова самого Оптимуса, - Да! И тебя тут же тихо, без огласки и следствия, придушат где-нибудь поглубже и подальше, а остальных кого купят, кого расплавят вместе с тобой! Мы все это проходили! Все это уже было, уже плавили, гноили на рудниках, во благо народа и по воле Праймаса, властью, данной Сенатом... Ничего не изменилось, ты, дуробот! Неужели ты не понимаешь, ничего! Ничего, материнку его, вообще! Они до сих пор ждут этого, сохраняют свои титулы, и ждут, пока им вручат усмиренную планету, как ты и готов - ведь это они законная власть, да? Это им нужно править, они же знают, что нужно делать, они правители, а ты, ох да, ты всего лишь полевой командир, ну и что, что Матрица и звание, ох, ох, ты устал... Ты отдохнешь во Всеискре! Тут же, как только сдашь власть, идиот!  
Его все так же сжимали, тесно и плотно.  
\- Почему ты в этом уверен? - Оптимус помолчал, - Нет, нет, не отвечай. Лучше дай мне раскладку потенциального соотношения сил после победы. Мне нужен твой свежий десептиконский взгляд, - он хмыкнул прямо над звукоснимателем.  
Старскрим как будто подвис. Ему очень хотелось переспросить - "что?" - потому что автобот, не желающий защищать свои шлаковы священные взгляды..  
\- Ты хочешь разгромить меня аргументами по пунктам, или убедить себя, что разгромил?  
\- Мне тоже не нравится старая власть и старые порядки, - Оптимус тяжело втянул воздух, - и я не хочу их возвращения. Но война и расстрелы мне нравятся еще меньше. Ты ведь уже не хочешь мазать стены моим энергоном, или я ошибаюсь?  
\- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы твоя Матрица, твоя ржавая Матрица делала то, что она обязана делать! - Скрим выдохнул облачко горячего, перегретого пара, и заговорил чуть спокойнее. - Сенатор Металхоук. Скрывается в районе Двойной Туманности, точнее сказать не могу, не искал. Всегда занимал нейтральную позицию, поддерживать с вероятностью девяносто процентов будет большинство, голосовал всегда за репрессии конверс-военных и тому подобные проекты. Сенатор Шоквейв... с этим все понятно, в результате понесенных травм отстранен от должности, политически мертв. Сенатор Рэтбэт - при всех многочисленных достоинствах, самостоятельной личностью больше не является, и это, шлак, великолепно. Сенатор Кодус - в настоящий момент периодически навещает Парадрон для получения терапии, умеренный пацифист, войдет в тот блок, который пообещает ему больше выгод, голосовать будет за что угодно. Эмират Ксаарон, с вероятностью девяносто три процента убит, но в случае выживания - продолжит политику невмешательства. Сенатор Лайтос - прожигает остатки состояния на кольце Наароса, будет голосовать так, как укажет ему сенатор Вигилус, непримиримый и жесткий противник десептиконов. Сенатор Номерус - пропал без вести, но зная его, можно твердо сказать - еще встретимся. С шансами предложит комплекс мер по изоляции групп ветеранов на дальних форпостах, очень в его стиле идейка. Если этого не сделает он, то подобную инициативу следует ждать от сенатора Авернуса, сейчас под личиной нейтрала Фасттрейса живущего на Гамме Небулуса IV, тоже той еще сволочи... Мне продолжать? У меня списочек - до утра можно оглашать, а вот честных или хотя бы неравнодушных там - хорошо если штук пять наберется! И этим тварям ты хочешь отдать власть, потому что они-де сенаторы, законно избранные представители... А Матрица опять будет молчать и храниться в груди у какого-нибудь недоноска, послушного решениям - правильно, Сената! Ты за это столько времени, сил и бойцов положил? Ты к этому хочешь привести Кибертрон? ...Я мечтаю, чтобы она снова вела нас, как в легендах. Чтобы все было как в стальном ворне, а Прайм был бы лидером, а не марионеткой. Ты бы мог... но ты же не будешь, ты же шлаков автобот! Поэтому я дам тебе победу, а потом отойду и буду смотреть, как ты угробишь всех своих выживших бойцов в угоду выползшим из прошлого ржавым зомби политиков и прочей дряни!  
Оптимус молчал очень долго, а потом разомкнул руки.  
\- Прости, я забыл, что ты не любишь ограничения, - он отстранился, и Старскрим видел теперь его взгляд, печальный, грустный. Взгляд не лидера, и того, кто вовсе не хочет быть лидером.  
\- Я думал, ты против того, чтобы я командовал. Я понимаю твои выкладки, но я продолжаю подчиняться законам Кибертрона, а в законах Прайм обязан выполнять волю Сената. У меня будут всего два выбора: подчиняться им, чего я делать не смогу, я помню их, Старскрим, очень хорошо помню... или стать тираном. Вторым Мегатроном. Я не вижу выхода.  
\- Перепиши законы. Они все равно больше не действуют, а Матрица предназначена в том числе для таких ситуаций, если мне не изменяет исторический анализ. - Старскрим развернулся и заходил по кварте. - Даже если взять эти самые законы и внимательно их пошерстить - выяснится, что Сенат обязан выполнять свои обязанности вне зависимости от политической обстановки... Эти же киберкрысы разбежались после того, как мы расстреляли штук двадцать из них. Все, можно набирать новых. И не из именитых-титулованных, а из тех, кто будет работать, Прайм, понимаешь, работать, а не представлять интересы своей корпорации, клана или еще каких платформенных грелок! Ты - Прайм, так будь им. Ты ничем не обязан этим трусам, и передавать им полномочия тебе тоже никак не стоит - потому что у тебя авторитет и преданность твоих бойцов, а это для них опасно, очень... Им придется править, оглядываясь на тебя, а это вредно для имиджа, знаешь ли. Ну как Матрица что-то выскажет, конфуз случится, опасно! - он остановился, втянул воздух, покачался на дожигателях... - Если ты им отдашь власть, считай, что вся эта война была за то, чтобы они остались богатыми и счастливыми, а все остальные - бедными уродами без прав. Поговори со своими бойцами, как было в армии перед войной. Спроси у своих ученых, на что шли гранты, а что там давилось в зародыше. Узнай у Проула, какие порядки были в полиции. А самое главное, подумай, хочешь ли ты возрождения этого всего. Я-то помню... А вот ты мне - поверишь?  
Оптимус смотрел на него, низко опустив плечи, уставший, подавленный. Старскриму остро хотелось его добить.  
\- Я работал в архиве, - тихо сказал он, - Через меня проходили все эти документы. Свидетельства, ролики, даже те, что потом удаляли. Но ты слишком многого от меня хочешь, и ты что-то странное приписываешь Матрице. В ней нет великой мудрости. Я попрошу тебя никому это не рассказывать, хорошо? Но в ней нет ни мудрости, ни воли, это прямой источник энергии - и только. Праймас не говорит со мной, древние Праймы - тоже. Ты хочешь вручить всю полноту власти архивисту, - он снял вдруг маску, открывая лицо - разбитые губы, более темная краска, не обесцветившаяся в темноте, кривая, неловкая улыбка, - Я пока не знаю, что с этим делать, учитывая то, что я автобот. Я не смогу расстрелять сенатора, который мне не нравится.  
\- Я могу. Не поверишь, насколько это приятное ощущение... - Старскрим вздохнул, и подошел поближе, взял его за плечи, чтобы глядеть прямо в фейсплейт. - Мне отработкой налить, кем ты был раньше - архивистом, полицейским, репортером или ученым, ремонтником или там интерботом, да хоть выгребателем стоков, право слово. Сейчас ты - лидер, и отвечаешь за своих подопечных... А то, что я вижу, говорит, что ты отвечаешь за них хорошо. Еще бы научиться самому об это не портиться, и вообще будет великолепно. У тебя есть свой штаб, который худо-бедно, но справляется со своими задачками. А это куда больше того, что я могу сказать о Сенате времен до войны! И у тебя есть те, кому ты не безразличен, и кто пойдет за тобой, даже если ты их поведешь юникрону в пасть. Меня это шокирует до глубины Искры, но это фактор, который стоит учитывать. Ты - лидер. Как Мегатрон, только автобот. Шлак тебя знает, как тебе удается, но как-то удается. Ты провел их через войну, и сделал из кучи ржавых ошметков - бойцов, способных противостоять десептиконам. Бойцов, которые не хуже моих солдат. Это, знаешь ли, показатель. Так что по факту ты способен справиться с должностью Прайма. Уже справился и справляешься, а кем ты при этом был раньше - пусть историки сношают, всем остальным налить. Тебя слушаются. Ты - Прайм. Не можешь стрелять в сенаторов сам - и при этом считаешь это необходимым - так отдай приказ на расстрел, проблем-то! Прайм не обязан делать все сам. Он обязан вести свой народ, а уж говорят там с ним древние Праймы или нет - дело десятое.  
\- Дай мне полный анализ, - Оптимус не отстранялся, - Считай, то, что вчера было - это тебе награда за то, как ты меня отчитываешь. Меня редко критикуют так жестко, - он снова улыбнулся криво, непривычно к этому, едва схватившаяся на саморемонте пленочка треснула и по фейсплейту потек энергон, - У нас и правда не принято чего-то требовать за интерфейс. Мне просто нравится видеть, когда кому-то хорошо.  
Старскрим потер собственный фейсплейт, затем снова уставился на Оптимуса.   
\- Так... Полный анализ чего? У меня есть анализ того, чем закончится эта война, если ты победишь, и если проиграешь тоже, с учетом многочисленных факторов. Сценарии, знаешь ли, развития событий. А насчет интерфейса - у нас принято либо коннектить тех, кто не сумел отбрыкаться, либо договариваться с теми, кто заинтересован, но не желает больно получить по шлему... Ну, не обязательно за уники или там что-то материальное договариваться, можно за услуги и так далее. Кому больше надо, тот и платит. Есть еще пары, грубо говоря, со взаимозачетом, но они долго обычно не живут. А про автоботский интерфейс у нас анекдоты ходят, знаешь ли... впрочем, ты не об этом спрашивал. - Про себя Старскрим решил, что видимо, Прайм из тех, кому нравится смотреть на чужой коннект. Не самое распространенное извращение, но - почему бы нет? Тем паче что чей бы дрон трещал...  
\- Анализ вариантов, как пойдет ситуация в случае, если я откажусь быть Праймом, - обозначил Оптимус, - и я совершенно не против продолжать наше... взаимодействие. Если ты против, то не буду, конечно. Мне написал Рэтчет брийм назад, хочет поставить тебе крыло завтра, очень настаивал, чтобы ты отдохнул сегодня как следует, а не как обычно.  
\- Ага... - неопределенно проворчал сикер, мысленно запрещая себе представлять, что и как будет после починки. - Прогноз очень объемный, поливариантный, в зависимости от условий... Например, Шоквейв одно время очень настаивал, чтобы ему изобразили схему, что будет, если ты сойдешь с ума. Я ему говорил, что ты и так психопат, кстати. Но в любом случае, это было давно.

***

Операция прошла неудачно. Старскрим чувствовал это еще в период реабилитации, хотя Оптимус - и, внезапно, Блерр - отчаянно пытались его поддержать.  
Нейросеть отказывалась принимать донорские окончания, обломок крыла не прирастал, не чувствовался, Рэтчет отказывался давать обезболивающее, и Старскрим дурел от жуткого тянущего чувства оборванной сети.

\- Нужно снова ставить заглушку, - говорил Рэтчет за дверью, - Иначе еще несколько циклов, и даже сохранившаяся нейросеть может быть повреждена.  
Старскрим стоял снаружи, надеясь, что его не слышат - шлаков доктор честно рассказывал прогнозы Оптимусу, но не ему.  
Он ощущал себя очень... странно, как никогда раньше - потерянным, отрезанным не только от мира, но даже от собственных крыльев... Таким, будто уже потихоньку начал умирать. Если верить тому, что там расписывал автоботский эскулап (а не верить ему не было резона), то все было напрасно. Абсолютно все - запчасти, тренажеры... Все положенные на восстановление крыла усилия... Накатывало глухое отчаяние.  
\- Если полностью заменить ему корпус, будет толк? - это Оптимус говорил тихо, печально, будто сам переживал за Старскрима.  
\- Где ты возьмешь сикерский корпус? - Рэтчет скрипнул чем-то, - У него повреждены все системы, ослабла Искра, разорвана связь с триадой, еще немного, и он скатится в депрессию. Шлак, я не знаю, что с ним делать, разве что в стазис на пару ворн.  
Старскрим осторожно сделал пол-шага вперед. Внутри все промерзло мигом от ужаса. Если Оптимус согласится, придется искать себе другую базу, и быстро.  
Впрочем, молчание все длилось и длилось, а затем раздался звук вставания крупного меха. - Думаю, это не понадобится. Старскрим... я в него верю во многих смыслах. Он справится, если это хоть сколько-то зависит от силы воли.  
\- Нишлака это не зависит, разве что он организует рейд за корпусом, - Рэтчет хрипло протянул воздух, - Оптимус, ты же понимаешь, что он десептикон? Он не уважает тебя, он не любит тебя, он здесь только потому, что здесь энергон, а Мегатрон его расстреляет.  
\- Это неважно, - голос Оптимуса звучал очень твердо, - Ситуация под контролем. Сейчас наши цели совпадают, а завтра будет завтра.

Мнения Старскрима никто не спросил - Рэтчет просто сказал, что снимает деталь, и потребовал повернуться.  
Расплывающееся по системам отчаяние заглушил коктейль обезболивающих, и к кварте Оптимуса Старскрим шел как механозомби.  
\- О, тебя-то я и ищу! - голос Оптимуса будто доносился издалека, фальшивый донельзя.  
Старскрим просто позволил увлечь себя в сторону.  
Они прошли старый уровень, вышли немного выше, потом еще выше - автоботская база была надежно вкопана в землю. Новый уровень - Старскрим его еще не видел, сюда доступ был закрыт.  
\- Твоя кварта, - Оптимус явно улыбался под маской, и даже одурь прошла, - Терминал. В нем твои пароли, прямой доступ, карты, все, что нужно для работы. И тут есть немного неба.  
Он не врал - потолок кварты и правда казался окном - или даже был окном?! Глупо, нерационально, небезопасно... Близкое небо оказалось прямо над шлемом: огромное, черное, пробитое далекими звездами.  
Это было восхитительно. Просто... чудесно. Старскрим некоторое время боролся с тем, чтобы вокалайзер не отражал его смятения, и затем поблагодарил Оптимуса. Потом все же коснулся его ладони собственной.   
\- Мне это действительно важно, видеть небо перед оффлайном. Я... еще раз благодарю.  
Это было так странно - говорить слова благодарности кому-то. Старскрим не произносил подобного ворны, может, даже десятки ворн - но земля не вздыбилась, забирая его в плавильни. И вообще ничего не изменилось, только Оптимус немного сжал его пальцы, задерживая в своей руке.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь приходить ко мне, - он совершенно точно улыбался, - Рэд Алерт скорее всего будет бурчать, но я знаю, что ты уже мог бы навредить автоботам, если бы хотел. Я верю тебе, Старскрим.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты псих, - пробурчал Скрим негромко, - Просто не предполагал, насколько. Мне даже Мегатрон не доверял... Впрочем, у него были основания. - он прошелся по кварте, загрузил терминал, чтобы просмотреть программы... - Здесь широкая платформа, - пробормотал сикер, пытаясь, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком уж приглашающе. - Не то, чтобы я приглашал, но если тебе припрет выспаться, полагаю, тут тебя дольше не найдут.  
\- Я обычно не прячусь от своих солдат, но у тебя меня точно не будут искать, - Оптимус легко принял игру, - Я же говорил, что ты мой второй офицер. Я доверяю своим офицерам, иначе я бы с ума сошел не хуже Мегатрона.  
Он все еще стоял в дверях, как будто ожидал более явного приглашения.  
\- Даже не знаю, что сказать, - Старскрим фыркнул, и повел ладонью, обводя кварту. - Разве что твой черно-белый дуэт будет не в восторге, подвинувшись ради меня. Заходи, если хочешь. - Он чуть помолчал, затем провел пальцами по кромке здорового крыла. - Есть идея, которую я обрабатываю в свободное время. Перед оффлайном, в заправке... Идея опасная, в общем для дела автоботов почти бессмысленная и скорее бесполезная, но при должном исполнении она даст мне крылья.  
\- Излагай, - Оптимус шагнул вперед и закрыл дверь, - Тут пока нет дополнительного контура защиты, так что ключевые моменты лучше скидывать мне по прямой связи.  
Его готовность к авантюрам уже не первый раз приятно удивляла Старскрима.  
"Кибертрон. Лабораторный комплекс в горах Манганез. Один известный нам сенатор очень неплохо укрепил его, создавая свой маленький персональный аванпост с удобствами... Но я там бывал еще тогда, когда Шоквейв и не задумывался о карьере в науке. И я тщательно следил за дорогим комендантом, так что знаю, где он хранит корпуса для своих... опытов," - даже в письменном виде Старскрим ухитрился вложить в это слово феерическое количество яда и сарказма. - "Мне нужен один из этих корпусов." - Кстати, Рэтчет тоже не откажется его осмотреть.  
"Доступ на Кибертрон, - Оптимус подумал клик, - Отряд, который справится с охраной комплекса, или сможет ее не потревожить. И потом неким образом забрать корпус - в зависимости от условий перевозки и способа хранения, его может унести либо минибот, либо Омега Суприм... Есть идеи по этим пунктам?"  
"Персептор, возможно. Хаунд или Мираж. Кто-нибудь из бойцов ближнего боя, желательно тяжелобронированных. Может быть, Дрифт, если я смогу его убедить не выделываться. Больший отряд ни к чему, на самом деле. Здесь не стоит вопрос штурма, скорее тайного проникновения и столь же незаметной кражи", - Скрим пожал плечами и скривился, когда движение отдалось в растревоженный кончик крыла. - Кроме всего прочего, я давно хочу взглянуть на хваленый проект "Дубликаты" своими линзами, и скопировать кое-какие данные по нему. Это должно быть любопытно... но еще раз скажу, это никоим образом не прямая выгода для дела. Исключительно личное.  
"Мне очень выгодно получить тебя летающим", - Оптимус хмыкнул, - "Так что это очень даже для общего дела. Мое участие предполагается?"  
Старскрим задумался. Он не рассматривал этот вопрос так, с участием Оптимуса... в сущности, он был убежден, что Оптимус ему откажет, и придется решать все сложным путем.  
\- Нет. Совершенно точно и абсолютно нет, - наконец сложил он все плюсы и минусы. - Как бы мне ни было лестно, но доктор оторвет мне шлем и скажет, что так и было, если я тебя в это впутаю.  
Оптимус хмыкнул, и шагнул ближе.  
\- Если хочешь, могу заняться твоей спиной. У меня есть пара джооров, редкий случай. Будет меньше болеть. Я не напрашиваюсь, если что.  
\- Я тоже... - Старскрим отозвался эхом, и опустил крылья почти непроизвольно, но тут же снова их приподнял, открывая спину. - Ты ведь в курсе, что в таком состоянии сенсорные выводы на крыльях очень... чувствительные? Я не даю их трогать кому попало, но для тебя могу сделать исключение.  
\- Я очень аккуратно, - Оптимус сел рядом, - У тебя теперь достаточный допуск, чтобы устроить нам большие проблемы. Не уничтожить, но... Джазз жаловался, что он уже устал постоянно проверять твои данные и одобрять решения, они все отличные и на пользу нашей работе.  
Он медленно провел по крылу, у самого его крепления к корпусу.  
\- Скажи ему, - Скрим на какое-то время завис, буквально на несколько кликов, выбирая наиболее стратегически выгодное решение, затем все же выбрал типичный для себя вариант, - Скажи, что если бы я этого хотел, я бы сделал это гораздо раньше, вернулся бы во всей красе и славе к десептиконам, и воспользовался бы услугами Хука и возможностями трансплантации. Возможно, выдрав бы для этого крыло у одного наглеца. Так что в расплаве я видал его подозрения. И не останавливайся, можешь даже чуть-чуть сильнее нажать, но только чуть-чуть.  
Оптимус понял "чуть-чуть", усилив нажим буквально на пару процентов, и это оказалось приятно - на грани боли, но еще приятно. Нейросеть, измученная попытками активировать неподходящую часть, отзывалась на массаж.  
А факт, что спину ему натирал и массировал целый Прайм, заставлял Старскрима надуваться от гордости.  
\- Мы решим проблему с твоим крылом, - он постукивал, тер, передавал вибрацию, как настоящий медик. Или интер, - скорее рано, чем поздно, так что не отчаивайся. Просто подождем немного, хорошо? Ты будешь летать.  
\- Я знаю, - Старскрим чуть смягчил интонации, и попробовал объяснить колесному то, что ему было недоступно в принципе... но Скрим верил в свои таланты. - Я либо буду летать, либо не буду онлайн, тут вариантов всего два. Вопрос только в том, сколько времени это займет. Кстати, можешь передать своим параноикам еще тот момент, что даже в таком состоянии я мог тебя убить. Физически. Вообще, в принципе - неоднократно, и на платформе, и просто находясь рядом... И с шансами я бы даже после этого мог покинуть вашу базу живым. Могу даже обсчет вероятностей скинуть. Но мне это невыгодно.  
\- Я знаю, - Оптимус бережно потер ему край обломанного крыла, там, где после всех манипуляций осталось на десять сантиметров меньше металла, - ты мог попытаться. Я не такой наивный и беспомощный, как тебе кажется, но я рад, что ты не стал проверять. Тебе ведь незачем меня убивать сейчас.  
\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь, - Старскрим окончательно обнаглел, и растянулся по платформе, чуть ли не провоцируя ударить. Или сконнектить. - А насчет наивности - я бы тебе сказал парочку вещей... но ты автобот. У вас такое не принято, на том и горите регулярно. - Он вздохнул, потом повернул шлем так, чтобы видеть хотя бы плечевой блок Прайма. - Иногда я вас вообще не понимаю, никак. Как будто вам подыгрывает теория вероятности.  
\- Просто мы относимся к жизни немного иначе, - Оптимус как-то так сжал шарнир, что Старскрим блаженно растекся, - мне проще делать тебе хорошо и выигрывать, чем бороться с тобой и проигрывать. Не всегда это работает, посмотри хоть на Мегатрона, но в большинстве случаев это именно так. Я иду на риск быть преданным, но получаю сторонника.  
\- Охх, именно поэтому раньше или позже тебя должны прибить... но пока все работает в твою пользу. Ворнами. Где ты ТАК научился... охххх... нет, не отвечай, плевать. - Скрим снова ткнулся фейсплейтом в платформу, и совершенно сознательно выкинул из процессора все рабочие процессы, кроме жизнеобеспечения. - Если бы ты не был колесным, я предложил бы тебе интерфейс, честное слово.  
\- Тебе мешает только то, что я колесный? - Оптимус улыбался, явно улыбался опять под своей маской, - не надо, Старскрим. Я делаю это не чтобы развести тебя или как-то принудить, поверь. Все хорошо. Если захочешь, ты сможешь выбрать того, кто тебе симпатичен, у нас не принято платить интерфейсом за добро.  
\- Извини, я не люблю колесных в принципе... Личные предпочтения, и да, сейчас мне мешает только это. - Старскрим не стал развеивать заблуждения прекраснодушного лидера... ну или не стал ввязываться в дискуссию. Он сам отлично знал, что интерфейс в роли обменной монеты вполне себе шёл для автоботов... там, где над ними не было бдящего начальства, конечно.  
В конце концов, ему сейчас было слишком хорошо, и Оптимус действительно не собирался заставлять его, и новая кварта, и небо... и новые права, без присмотра Джазза...  
И даже план ограбить Шоквейва не казался таким уж безнадежным.

***

Бой был запланирован - насколько в принципе можно было предугадать подобное развитие событий. Старскрим ждал его - Мегатрон и так слишком долго не проявлял себя, но и шпионов Саундвейва они не ловили, а только регистрировали стремительное накопление и переброску ресурсов по всему фронту с концентрацией на земной базе. Это означало лобовое столкновение, большое генеральное сражение, к которому готовились и автоботы.  
Старскрим работал в полную силу - Оптимус дал ему карт-бланш, любые средства для победы. Мегатрон не мог выиграть в этом бою - не имел и шансов. Старскрим делал все, чтобы закрыть слабые места, был в трех местах одновременно, превращая хаотичные подразделения в ресурс для того кулака, что сокрушит его личного врага.  
На него пялились. Ему было все равно. Его подначивали. Он отбривал в ответ так, что у десептиконов, вероятнее всего, его в ответ попытались бы избить - здесь до такого все же не доходило. Впрочем, он не обращал внимания на то, кому в процессе оттаптывал супинаторы. Старскрим загонял себя так, как уже давно не приходилось - стимуляторы, концентрированный энергон (этот состав появился тут благодаря его же связям, кстати сказать), выдирание себя с платформы после максимум джоора подзарядки... Ему нужна была эта победа. Может быть, почти так же нужна, как возможность летать. В редкие клики отдыха ему приходило в голову, что сейчас для него эта победа будет самым главным полетом.  
Наброски замысла по нападению на Шоквейва он тоже прорабатывал урывками, все внимание уделяя основному плану. Когда автоботы победят, отнимать ничего не придется - он лично выдернет крыло у Тандеркракера.  
Но все равно десептиконы напали неожиданно - Оптимус был в дальнем дозоре, когда передал, что засек движение, Космос с орбиты подтвердил переброску сил, и автоботы по сложной схеме, защищающей базу от демаскировки, двинулись навстречу, навязывая сражение в удобном извилистом каньоне. Белковые будут в возмущении, предупредил Старскрима Хаунд, это их "национальная достопримечательность". Старскрим пообещал сделать ее еще и аттракционом.  
И все равно, как всегда - схемы и планы были очень далеки от реальной битвы. То, что автоботы побеждают, стало понятно далеко не сразу, и не везде - и почти до самого финала было неясно, где Мегатрон. Впрочем, Старскрим не волновался на этот счет. Ему хватало и других поводов, да и знал он обыкновение своего бывшего лидера появляться эффектно, когда командование "с высот" было уже совсем бессмысленно при любом раскладе. Прайм иногда таким тоже грешил, но гораздо реже. Сейчас же он и вовсе командовал одной из групп, полностью положившись на штаб из Скрима, Проула и Капа.  
Они разделились - команда Оптимуса, Джазза и Айронхайда связывала аж два гештальта, давая остальным время отстреливать десептиконов по одному. Тандеркракер тоже мелькал где-то там, Старскрим ни разу его не выцелил, Скайварпа не было.  
\- Удивительная карьера, из сикеров в грязееды, - знакомый голос раздался из-за спины. Мегатрон и Саундвейв, переброшенные локальным телепортом, оказались прямо рядом с ним.  
Саундвейва успешно отвлекла Арси, выстрелом сняв антенну на шлеме, а вот Мегатрон остался лично ему.  
\- Удивительная карьера, - эхом отозвался Старскрим, - Из революционера, лидера побеждающей армии - в тирана, опасающегося собственной тени! - его нуль-луч вовремя заткнул пушку Мегатрона перед выстрелом, заставив перегреться. - Я бы не смог, честно признаюсь.  
\- Ты ничего не смог, - Мегатрон дотянулся до его плеча, выламывая металл, заставляя изогнуться броню, - Жалко так проигрывать, да, Старскрим?  
Внутри плескался страх - далекий, привычный страх перед Мегатроном. Раньше эти слова заставили бы Искру Старскрима сжаться. Ответный удар сорвал Мегатрону часть инсигнии, и он хмыкнул, теперь метя в здоровое крыло.  
\- Ты недостоин носить мой знак, почему ты не нарисовал себе автоботский? Они тебя не приняли, верно?  
\- Даже оскорблять не умеешь, шлакодел, - Старскрим знал его манеру движения. Знал его приемы, тяжесть его ударов... раньше он не сопротивлялся им. Теперь былой страх сковывал его... почти. Теперь это знание давало ему преимущество. - Это мой знак, убожество. Я буду... лидером... десептиконов, когда ты... уйдешь в историю! - Он двигался, и бил, бил, иногда промахиваясь, но чаще попадая - то и дело перекрывая представления о собственных возможностях. Может, и впрямь он был лучше, чем Мегатрон заставил его поверить? Может... может, и впрямь у него был шанс победить в этой стычке?  
У него даже хватало концентрации следить за боем. Автоботы побеждали, он отправил освободившихся врекеров помочь Оптимусу на клик раньше, чем это сделал Джазз.  
Но они все равно не успели. Метка Оптимуса погасла.  
\- Вот и все, - буднично заметил Мегатрон, - Нет больше твоего Прайма. А теперь не станет и тебя.  
Раньше это заставило бы впасть в истерику. Сейчас Скрим ядовито ухмыльнулся, и разрядил в коленный сустав Мегатрона весь накопленный заряд запасного бластера. - "Спасибо, дорогой враг, теперь я смогу командовать автоботами напрямую! Мне было бы очень неудобно убивать Прайма самому!", - передал он по пробитому брутфорсом каналу связи почти-правду. То, о чем он размышлял до начала боя, и к возможности чего не знал, как отнестись - слишком равновесными были выгоды и проигрыш от такого развития событий. Слишком неоднозначными. Он тут же закрылся, и сместился, разворачивая Мегатрона спиной к поднимающемуся из-за валунов Джаззу.   
\- Тебе, кстати, время верещать "десептиконы, отступаем" - ваши потери слишком велики! Иначе твоя армия уйдет в историю прежде тебя, - одновременно он продолжал отдавать указания автоботам, дрогнувшим на клик. Это, впрочем, был именно клик - и они отлично умели сражаться без постоянного контроля. Вот теперь Старскрим оценил то, что делало отсутствие страха перед руководством: десептиконы, потеряв лидера, начали бы спасать собственные бампера и хвосты. Автоботы продолжали битву.  
И побеждали - они побеждали, несмотря на смятение, несмотря на попытку Мегатрона удержать ситуацию. Старскрим уже немного вымотался, но бил до клика, пока рядом с Мегатроном не рухнул Тандеркракер.  
\- Надо отступать, - проговорил он, - Мы не справляемся.  
Старскрим отпрыгнул, давая им пространство. Пусть бегут - он смотрел на них с торжеством, не сыпля даже насмешками по связи. Сами все поймут, додумают, изъедят себя в ржу!  
Десептиконы отступили по всему фронту, и Старскрим подтвердил приказ Джазза - не преследовать.  
Теперь стоило заняться... потерями. Старскрим все еще до самого последнего клика надеялся, что это сбой оборудования, что все не так плохо, что этот здоровенный любитель самопожертвования все-таки не отдал Искру Праймасу... Никаких личных сожалений, просто окончательная победа без него действительно будет на порядки сложнее! ...если вообще возможна. Эту мысль Старскрим старался не додумывать до конца. Шлаков Прайм. Шлаков коннекченный всеми шарками вселенной герой.  
Он получил запись с оптики Проула - конечно, Оптимус заслонил кого-то, не разобрать, кого. Или просто упал сверху от выстрела, а потом поднялся? Выстрел объединенных пушек Девастатора и Мэнейзора прошил его грудную броню насквозь. Старскрим не знал, что они так умеют, и пометил этот пункт как возможное расширение возможностей противника.  
Старскрима пропустили ближе к натянутой палатке медблока, медленно скользящей над поверхностью земли. Ее телепортировало сразу после того, как он вошел, остальные добирались своим ходом.  
Пустая база, Рэтчет с сумасшедшей скоростью пытается что-то сохранить, укрепить...  
Оптимус, неудержимо сереющий.  
По трезвым прикидкам, времени оставалось что-то около кликов ста. Если Рэтчет сумеет сотворить чудо - может, около пары десятков джооров или что-то наподобие того. Подобные повреждения было действительно проще отметить, как безнадежные, и приступать к другим раненым.   
...Это соображение, впрочем, Старскрим оставил при себе - не только потому, что после оглашения тут стало бы еще одним серым корпусом больше. С другой стороны, не то, чтобы он так уж сильно и возражал, предчувствуя объем работ, который придется делать после смерти Прайма... Но юникроновски обидно было бы победить, только чтобы один придурок все эти усилия послал в выхлопную трубу!  
Прибывали остальные - Айронхайд, Хот Род, Спрингер, Арси. Никто не оспаривал право Старскрима быть здесь, они говорили друг с другом, но не с ним.  
Линзы Оптимуса засветились синим, и Старскриму захотелось выругаться. Зачем его включать?!  
\- Мы победили? - сниженная мощность вокалайзеров превращала его бас в шепот.  
\- Да. Мы победили, - ответил Старскрим, заразившись этим авоботским знанием, что иначе ответить было нельзя.  
Движение мощных пальцев было неожиданным - как и скользнувшие в стороны стеклянные дверцы на груди. Старскрим шагнул ближе, пытаясь остановить: ему показалось, что Прайм сам хочет раздавить себе Искру. При подобных повреждениях, в целом, это был скорее ожидаемый шаг, но сейчас это точно было недопустимо. Сверкнувшая под лучами ламп Матрица выдвинулась легко и свободно, и покатилась сначала по мощным бронепластинам, затем замерла на долю клика на грани ремплатформы. Старскрим сам не понял, как ее поймал. Матрица погасла на клик, потом засветилась, менее ярко, но ровно.  
\- Теперь ты... командуешь, - Оптимус смотрел ему в линзы, требовательно, жестко, - Старскрим, теперь ты должен... победить.  
\- Он же еще не гаснет? - глупо спросил Старскрим у Рэтчета. Тот качнул шлемом - то ли нет, не гаснет, то ли да, не гаснет.  
\- Тогда я еще не Прайм, - Старскрим решительно вложил реликвию в пальцы Оптимуса, и обвел взглядом автоботов. - Что уставились? На такое я точно не подписывался! Победу я тебе обещал, придурок, а теперь будь добр, доживи до того момента, когда я тебе ее всучу! Рэтчет, как этого героя можно оставить в живых?  
\- Никак, - Рэтчет стиснул кулак, - "не расстраивай его хоть напоследок, ну что ты за ржа такая!"  
Оптимус просто накрыл руку Старскрима второй ладонью, все равно заставляя держать Матрицу.  
\- Я тебе... солгал. У нее есть воля и.. голос. Слушай их, - Оптимус на миг замер, повторил, - слушай их, Старскрим.  
\- Я и слушаю! - Старскрим стиснул дентапласт, и ощутил все особенно ярко: и каждую доставшуюся ему во время боя царапину, и больное крыло, и тянущее, нездоровое ощущение вдоль нейроствола... А самое главное - полную неготовность впрягаться и тянуть все, что он тянул до этого, и плюс еще нагрузку Оптимуса. Конечно, некоторый шанс на успех оставался. Но желание отбрыкаться от такой ответственности определенно могло рассматриваться как совет Матрицы!  
Оптимус держал его за руку еще клик, потом погас - резко, мгновенно, не поэтапно, как обычно гасли меха. Рэтчет что-то переключил в своем оборудовании, напряженно замер.  
\- Кажется, есть, - буркнул он мрачно, и у Старскрима возникло нездоровое чувство, что он присутствует при убийстве.  
\- Параметры ровные? - Персептор шагнул, оттолкнув Старскрима, - я снял бэкап, должно хватить.  
\- Извлекай мозговой модуль, пока не затронуло. Эта странная активность...  
"Мы поймали его Искру, но Прайм все равно ты", - Рэтчет глянул на Старскрима зло, - "исчезни, мешаешь".  
Старскрим про себя грязно выругался - с поминанием интимных частей Праймаса и Юникрона, а также тех извращений и пороков строения, которые мучили этих достойнейших меха. Потом выпрямился, отходя от серого корпуса.   
\- Так. Мудрость предков, значит. Взвешенный выбор, значит. Персептор, я правильно понимаю, что ни в какую Всеискру этот... - он проглотил эпитет, - Прайм не попал еще?  
\- Это неважно, он пока заперт во временной камере Искры, но, если мы не решим что-то в течение двухсот циклов, она все-таки погаснет. Это отсрочка, а не отмена, так что да, ты теперь Прайм. Утешься, мне тоже противно это говорить.  
\- Та-ак, и что тут можно решить? - Идея уже возникла, безумная настолько, что гениальностью от нее таращило просто на пол-континента. Требовалось только подтвердить, что Скрим понял все правильно, и никаких накладок не предвидится - ну, кроме обычных "это невозможно", разумеется. - Временная камера Искры, я так понимаю, является промежуточным звеном между двух корпусов, правильно?  
\- Да, нужен полноразмерный здоровый корпус, готовый к трансплантации и некий стимул, чтобы он захотел быть актив, - Персептор помолчал, - Ты как этот стимул - это еще ужаснее. Но факт, других партнеров у Оптимуса нет. А теперь все-таки исчезни, тебя ждут в центральном командном зале.  
\- А корпус?.. - уточнил Старскрим, направляясь к двери. - Я правильно понимаю, что его нет? - остальные уже вышли, подавленные и скорбящие. Конечно, правильные меха не могут думать ни о чем, когда любимый лидер отправился к Праймасу... Старскрим правильным не был никогда.  
\- У нас нет корпуса, - признался Персептор, - Комплекс не доработан. И у нас всего двести циклов на постройку, так что исчезни уже и не мешай!  
\- Персептор, тут наводки, - Рэтчет сделал нетерпеливый жест.  
Старскрим вышел, все равно подпрограммно ожидая, что встретит празднующих. Смерть Мегатрона бы праздновали, несомненно.

Зал был заполнен автоботами, мрачно молчащими или тихо переговаривающимися. Все они уставились в одну зону, стоило Старскриму войти, и тогда он вспомнил о Матрице в руке.  
Надо было оставить этот шлак фальшивому покойнику, подумал Старскрим отстраненно. Затем прошел в центр помещения.  
\- Резюмируя произошедшее, я вроде как исполняющий обязанности Прайма. Я в таком же восторге, что и вы, так что пока там Оптимуса пытаются вытащить из-за грани, наша с вами задача будет добыть для него новый корпус. План сырой, правится в процессе. Вероятность провала - больше сорока процентов. Смерть для всех участников в случае провала будет очень неприятной, возможны также травмы и инвалидность. Лично я намерен или вернуться с победой, или сдохнуть, потому что быть Праймом я не собираюсь ни при каких обстоятельствах. Из положительных сторон - участники перед возможной трагической гибелью увидят Кибертрон, и получат по морде от кислотной триады. Джазз, Проул, Кап - вы не участвуете именно в силу сорока процентов, вы здесь понадобитесь.  
\- Ты примешь Матрицу на это время, - Магнус не спрашивал, - она тебя выбрала, Оптимус к моему шоку тебя выбрал, так что ты должен!  
\- Могу забрать, - уныло предложил Хот Род, - наболт Скримеру Матрица?  
\- Тебя позлить, - Старскрим хотел было подбросить артефакт в ладони, но решил все же не выпендриваться настолько дешево. - Магнус, это не очень хорошая идея, учитывая, куда я намерен влезть, но если ты считаешь, что вы все не справитесь с охраной этого древнего куска шлака, то так и быть. Анекдот ворна, Старскрим Прайм. Мне не смешно. Хаунд, Мираж... Вас я хотел бы видеть в составе группы в особенности, но если откажетесь, я пойму.  
\- Я пойду, - Мираж шагнул вперед, - должен же за тобой кто-то присматривать.  
Хаунд просто шагнул следом, и Арси, и Ферст Эйд, и еще два десятка меха. Старскрим от этой внезапной волны энтузиазма так опешил, что едва успел сказать:  
\- Стоп, - шлак, он не знал, что дальше, в его плане тут были пол-джоора шантажа. А теперь он сам согласился поставить Матрицу...  
И, кажется, у нее и правда была воля, потому что грудная броня уже открывалась.  
Ощущалось это все отвратительно, и не в последнюю очередь в силу привычки Старскрима пользоваться только своими вещами. Смешно - части тела он готов был снимать с мертвецов и отрывать у провинившихся, а вот предметы обихода... И древний артефакт казался в груди легшим на Искру камнем. Впрочем, по сравнению со всем остальным это были так, окалинки. Сикер отобрал из добровольцев нужный состав диверс-группы, и ввел в курс дела - по личной связи, не желая оглашать детали. Присутствовавших он не опасался, но и старые привычки, и знание о возможных шпионах брали свое.  
Матрица вносила изменения в его системы. Метка изменилась, но пока его все называли Старскримом.  
\- Первого, кто назовет меня Аструмом или Праймом, я пристрелю, - заметил он, собрав свой небольшой отряд.  
Айронхайд хмыкнул, но не сказал ничего. Блерр болтал ногами, сидя на столе. Дрифт пялился в угол, будто там происходило что-то безумно интересное. Рядом молча полировал винтовку Мираж. Пятым Старскрим выбрал Трейлбрейкера - и на этом набор был закрыт, поскольку большую группу было бы сложно скрыть от сенсоров и ловушек.  
\- Итак, у нас есть один хороший крепкий шанс, - он провесил схемы перед ними, - это логово Шоквейва. Циклоп параноик, выставил много защиты, так что я собираюсь бросать по каждому из вас в ловушки... - Старскрим не ожидал, что они засмеются - но они уловили соль шутки, и захмыкали, - так вот. Проект "Дубликаты" - Шоквейв не смог выбить под него полное финансирование, и часть расходов оплачивал я, так что кое-какие данные имею. Это проект искусственных корпусов, не созданных на праймасовском заводе. На момент моего ухода было создано четыре корпуса: Мегатрону, Шоквейву, Саундвейву и мне. На данный момент корпусов может быть от шести до сорока, смотря как Шоквейв решил проблему синтеза хассия.  
\- Может, ты сможешь уболтать Шоквейва? - весело предложил Блерр, - Скажешь, что это для дела десептиконов, и ты на задании, глубоко законспирированный агент, все такое.  
\- Уже не выйдет... Хотя еще несколько циклов назад я так и планировал поступить. Однако сейчас Шоквейв неизбежно запросит разрешения Мегатрона, а сымитировать его у меня не хватит, гм, технического превосходства. Так что возьмем без спроса. Собственно, наша задача состоит из трех частей - увести собственно корпус, предназначавшийся Мегатрону... думаю, с этим проблем не будет. Далее - скачать информацию по проекту из сетей... с этим справлюсь я, а в случае проблем эта задача ляжет на Блерра. Персептор был бы лучше, но он занят. И третье - полагаю, закинуть в сабспейс этот пока что мертвый груз не получится, так что нам понадобится грузовая платформа или что-то наподобие. Это тоже придется красть на месте, и за это будут отвечать Дрифт и Трейлбрейкер. Кстати, автобот - твоя приоритетная задача будет прикрывать будущий корпус Прайма, а не кого-то из своих. Основные проблемы я жду не от дронов или кислотников, хотя они там будут обязательно, а от автоматических систем защиты. Полагаю, в этом нам поможет Мираж... если получится. Если нет, придется просто уничтожать все к шаркам. И поставьте временной лимит, после которого наша задача теряет всякий смысл. Я несказанно впечатлен возможностями ваших медиков и ученых, но некоторые вещи я предпочитаю не принимать на веру. - Старскрим потер кокпит, и оглянулся. - И запомните, пожалуйста - если мы облажаемся, а я останусь в живых - у вас будет очень, очень... неподходящий Прайм. Просто ржа как неподходящий. Так что давайте все спасем мой хвост от этого шлака, а вашего Оптимуса - от Всеискры.  
\- А мы можем спереть два корпуса? - Блерр качнул ногами, - Чисто технически?  
\- Нет, - вместо Старскрима ответил Трейлбрейкер, - моего поля хватит только на одну полную защиту, так что в приоритете Оптимус.  
Блерр кивнул, а Старскрим тоскливо задумался, не передается ли благородное безумие вместе вместе с Матрицей.  
...или это было последствие общения с Оптимусом... В любом случае, выбирать не приходилось. Хаос последних кликов перед выходом захлестнул, и в памяти остались только короткие картинки. Например, предлагающий обезболивающее Ферст Эйд. Например, медитирующий на свой клинок Дрифт. Блерр, пытающийся трепом развеселить мрачного, как скала, Спрингера. Хот Род, с тоскливым фейсплейтом сидящий под дверью медбея... и короткие взгляды, полные какой-то странной надежды - ото всех.  
Серого Оптимуса Старскрим тоже помнил лучше, чем хотел бы. Враг, прекраснодушный идиот в уродливом корпусе, грязеед. Нишлака ведь не помогало от лихорадки: добраться, забрать корпус и заставить его жить. Силой заставить, если понадобится. Выругать за безалаберность на поле боя и двинуть в фейсплейт.  
Шлаковы автоботы, умеющие влезать куда-то под броню своим беспомощным идиотизмом!

***

\- Я вас всех ненавижу, - простонал Старскрим, проползая следом за Блерром, - вас, Прайма и еще Сенат!  
\- И Мегатрона, - подсказал Дрифт, - еще начни сенаторов перечислять, и я тебя точно пополам распилю.  
\- Отпаяйся, - простонал Старскрим, - у меня клаустрофобия!  
Остальные ползли молча и сосредоточенно. Самый безопасный путь внутрь твердыни Шоквейва пролегал по коллекторной трубе. Активно использующейся коллекторной трубе сечением в четыре с половиной метра.  
Хорошо хоть с ними не было Хот Рода! Он бы точно застрял спойлером, и так Старскриму пришлось ползти на боку, чтобы влезало крыло.  
Впрочем, сложнее всего было Айронхайду - с его габаритами четыре с половиной метра было очень и очень немного. Чаще всего Старскрим представлял, как этот ржаво-красный меха тут сядет плечами в стены, и закупорит все к шаркам. Однако через очень, очень долгое время смрадный, скользкий и узкий путь был позади. Старскрим пообещал себе, что даже если придется все к Юникрону взорвать - больше он в эту трубу не полезет.  
Все пятеро страшно измазались - но пока это была единственная неприятность. Лаборатория вокруг казалась оскорбительно чистой. И пустой.  
\- Склад готовых корпусов в помещении минус два, - Старскрим сверился с данными, - оно занимает почти весь минус второй этаж, а мы на минус первом. Если кто-то пострадает - добивать и идти дальше, нескольких мы не вытащим!  
\- Тебя это тоже касается? - уточнил Айронхайд.  
\- Матрицу с трупа забрать не забудьте, - мрачно буркнул Старскрим, - серьезно, лучше переродиться через Всеискру, чем попасть к Шоквейву в плен. Я сейчас деактивирую защиту, меня не тревожить.  
Он осторожно, нежнее, чем касался бы желанного любовника, скользнул во внутреннюю сеть лаборатории. Шоквейв был параноик, Шоквейв был гений, Шоквейв долгое время шлифовал свою защиту. Но Старскрим был ученым еще тогда, когда Шоквейв разносил по кабинетам инфорамки и бегал по поручениям вышестоящих. Ну и к тому же жизнь в условиях десептиконского штаба тоже не очень долго длится, если не усваиваешь максиму, что союзников надо знать куда плотнее, чем врагов. Оправдывались все траты на взятки, подарочки, подкупы и шантаж, которые Старскрим вел сотнями ворн. Теперь было время использовать всю эту информацию - и сикер развернулся от панели с кривой ухмылкой на фейсплейте.   
\- Слишком хорошо - тоже нехорошо, - хмыкнул он, и мимолетно нахмурился, глядя на липкий след от собственной ладони на панели. - Путь открыт.  
Группа по плану разделилась, и вниз пошли только трое - Старскрим вел, осторожно рассматривая пол, и помечая световыми сигналами опасные зоны. Лестница была там же, где он ее помнил, маршрут сигналок изменился, но он скачал их, и теперь успешно обходил, а автоботы шли за ним, следуя сложной схеме меняющихся сигналов.  
Минус второй этаж оказался целиком переделан в склад. На нем было страшно холодно - холод начался еще на лестнице, и усиливался по мере того, как они все ниже опускались из слоя теплых легких газов в ледяной аргон, густой, буквально плескавшийся и стекавший по крыльям. Температура упала до буквально двухсот универсальных градусов. Однако все это было ерундой - Скрим уже видел танки с гелевым наполнителем и прозрачными стенками, где хранились искомые "дубликаты". Он хмыкнул, когда понял, что у корпуса Шоквейва присутствовали обе руки и имелось лицо. Любопытно... Хотя и не очень. Куда больше его занимал собственный "клон" - воплощение совершенства и эстетики даже в таком неокрашенном виде. Оторвался он от созерцания с большим трудом, потратив несколько драгоценных кликов. Что ж, это сокровище им придется оставить здесь в пользу другого, более ценного.  
...Корпус, предназначавшийся для Мегатрона, поражал. Массивный, темного металла, подавляющий даже на вид... Да уж, Прайм будет за такое должен, однозначно, решил сикер.  
У этого корпуса были крылья, короткие, сильно скошенные, толстые - скорее для маневров, чем для полноценного полета. У этого корпуса была качественная мощная броня, и даже активная краска уже взялась.  
Вес тонн на сорок больше, чем у нынешнего разбитого, придется давать подпитку Искры...  
Оценив все, Старскрим подключился к терминалу, передавая Трейлбрейкеру приказ залезть на танк с ногами и генерировать поле.  
Как он и ждал, под танком оказалась антигравитационная платформа, одна из тех, которые Старскрим закупал за деньги, вовсе неведомые даже Саундвейву.  
\- Дрифт засек кислотников, - передал Блерр, - он и Айронхайд на позиции, сейчас откроют нам коридор.  
Все шло по плану, и даже слишком гладко. Старскриму никогда такое не нравилось.  
Он слишком хорошо знал, что реальный бой отличается от запланированного, и когда все идет как по маслу - значит, впереди ждет большая, очень большая дыра для планов и надежд. Откуда-то сверху раздался характерный звук очереди... началось.Теперь только мчаться наверх, через лестницу, через коридор - к нулевому этажу, где автоботы держали коридор. Блерр вернулся из развед-забега с оплавленной рукой:  
\- Коридор перекрыт, Шоквейв!

Стрельба, крики - Старскрим тоже стрелял, и, конечно, примерно на трети сражения Трейлбрейкер скинул "у меня энергон летит на сорок процентов быстрее расчета!", а Дрифт - " Кислотники проапгрейдились и разносят нам укрепление, еще два брийма и отступаем".

Они не прорвались через два брийма.

Айронхайду хотя бы хватило ума завалить, отступая, половину нулевого этажа, и с их подмогой группа оттеснила Шоквейва - но путь лежал только вниз, даже не к коллекторной трубе, а только на склад.  
Они отступали - клик за кликом, шаг за шагом - в ловушку минус второго этажа.  
Отвратительно. Просто отвратительно - даже не то, что план шел по кочкам, это как раз было вполне предсказуемо... Отвратительно было умирать настолько грязным и вонючим. Ну и Матрица, опять же, была слишком ценным трофеем, чтобы достаться Шоквейву, но Старскрим не видел, просто не видел возможных путей отхода. В отчаянии он даже попробовал ткнуться за советом в этот кусок шлака в своей груди - и разумеется, тот, как и положено куску шлака, молчал. Гнилая мистика никогда не была сильной стороной Скримера... Во всей этой ржави он видел только одну положительную сторону - хотя бы не придется носить мерзопакостное имя и титул Прайма.  
\- Слышь! - возглас ужасно знакомым скрипучим голосом вывел его из рабочего транса, - а ты чо Астронус? Ты чо, под Астро косишь, а?  
\- Аструм, - поправил его Старскрим, выхватывая на прицел, - тебе тоже крыло надоело?  
\- А ты чо, Матрицу спер? - Скайварп демонстративно поднял руки, - ша, ша, я не с Тандером, Тандер болт ржавый! А ты меня назад возьмешь? В Триаду. Я в триаду хочу.  
\- Для Триады, - наставительно, не удержавшись, заметил Старскрим, и оскорбление тоже с легкостью слетело с языка по старой привычке, - нужно трое с крыльями. Ты тут хотя бы одного видишь? И вообще... откуда ты тут взялся, опять с кислотниками пил?  
Это была одна из самых логичных версий. И надо сказать, даже по сравнению с полным шлаком их ситуации враждебный телепортатор был серьезным ухудшением. Другой вопрос в том, насколько Варп был враждебен на самом-то деле.  
Трейлбрейкер удерживал его на прицеле, но пока не стрелял, видя, что агрессивных намерений у летуна нет.  
Варп меж тем прошелся до грузовой платформы, и нервно заржал, увидев содержимое танка. - Скрим, ну коннектить тебя во все пазы, у тя че, обострение, че ли, красивые штучки тащишь у всех подряд? Тебе ж лидер шлем открутит, если ты на его жопу так дрочить будешь!  
\- Это не твоего ума дела. Лучше скажи, здесь до поверхности есть две мили или больше? - безумная идея захватила Старскрима.  
\- Да меньше, - Варп лениво махнул рукой, потом прыгнул в портал и нырнул прямо под руку, - Шлак, Скример, без тебя уныло! Тандер скучный стал, Мегатрон ваще злобный! Забери меня, а? Ну, жалко, че ли?  
Айронхайд отвлекся от укрепления двери на лестницу, чтобы показать неясный жест.  
"Он же псих!" - расшифровал Хайд по связи.  
"Он мой псих", - Старскрим сжал фиолетовое крыло, - Варп, хватаешь вот этого бота с грузом и тыришь наружу. Координаты в сообщении. Дрифт, к Трейлбрейкеру. Потом возвращаешься и забираешь второй корпус. Потом заберешь меня. Уяснил?  
Варп вместо ответа промчался к Дрифту, проволок его метр, впечатав в капсулу и пропал в фиолетовой вспышке. Вместе с капсулой и автоботами. Старскрим медленно-медленно выдохнул (пар тут же пошел кристалликами льда), и ухмыльнулся.   
\- Мираж, остаешься тут со мной, шансов будет больше всего с твоими голограммами. Блерр, Хайд, вы идете наверх второй ходкой. Возьмите там платформу с джетом, жалко оставлять, остальное взорвем... Блерр, тебе на всякий случай дублирую архив с данными, скинешь их медикам. Моего придурка не обижать, он оплавок, но не полный гад. - Он прервался, чтобы прикрепить пару взрывных устройств. - Живей. Я на прикрытии, Мираж, готовь сцену. Придется... побегать.  
\- Принято, - Айронхайд передал ему огневую позицию, и отправился помогать Блерру с капсулой.  
Шлаков холод уже мешал. Миража не было видно, но периодические выстрелы показывали, что он тоже держит зону.  
Шоквейв не торопился. Без обзора изнутри склада - Старскрим озаботился камерами еще в лаборатории - он не мог знать про вмешательство Скайварпа и действовал по обычному плану - медленно задавить, пока у противника не кончится энергон и патроны, а уже потом брать.  
Наверняка ему еще и рисковать драгоценными корпусами не хотелось вовсе... Время наконец-то начало играть на них.  
Фиолетовая вспышка - Скайварп вернулся. Вспышка - исчез, вместе со второй группой. Дрифт сообщил, что они уже грузятся на борт Омеги, и тот, мол, страшно волнуется от мельтешащего десептикона. Старскрим пожелал Омеге не дергаться, раз у него там третий десептикон в команде.

Вторую вспышку заметил Шоквейв - и натиск резко усилился.  
Вот теперь стало уже не просто не холодно - жарко. Перестрелка раскаляла оружие, заставляла нагреваться шарниры...  
Старскрим сделал пол-шага, обломок крыла дернулся, отвлекая его - и выстрел Шоквейва попал в цель.  
Очень мощный выстрел очень мощной пушки. Мираж заставил Шоквейва чуть сдвинуться, и проскочил вперед, вытаскивая Старскрима из зоны стрельбы, проявился в реальности.  
\- Ого! - Варп схватил его за спойлер, а Старскрима за уцелевшее крыло, - Да я вовремя!  
Последнее, что увидел Старскрим в закрывающемся портале - влетающего Айсидсторма. Но тот уже не успел.  
Странно, что боли не было почти совсем - во всяком случае, сильной, а к ноющим тянущим наводкам он уже привык. И еще было странно, что рядом не было Тандера - хотя да, Тандер же расколол Триаду, или сам Скрим отказался... вот мысли да, мысли немного путались. Или много, это Скрим понял, когда Мегатрон пронесся мимо него, почему-то верхом на Векторе Сигма и размахивая чем-то вроде отломанной пушки Шоквейва. - Хей, ведущий, - скрипнул он голосом Варпа, - Я больше никогда не буду тырить твою полироль, ты без нее жутко воняешь!  
Старскрим расхохотался, кто-то неодобрительно зашикал, и его все же поглотила тьма. Может быть, и дезактив... зато никакой ржавой Матрицы!

***

Когда Старскрим увидел над собой фейсплейт Мегатрона, он едва не стартовал на дожигателях с места. Корпус не отозвался, Мегатрон не двигался, и, кажется, смотрел на него очень внимательно.  
Постепенно оптика калибровалась и подключалась к дополнительным системам восприятия.  
Мегатрон оказался почему-то синим, и с синими линзами. Еще пару кликов Старскрим верил, что это просто сбой визуального захвата - но настоящий Мегатрон уже начал бы орать, или шипеть, угрожая, или высказывать недовольство...  
И уж всяко настоящий Мегатрон не касался бы его фейсплейта так... бережно. Это сенсорика утверждала со всей определенностью - бережно, нежно даже. Ничего похожего на обычные тычки и властные захваты... Потом подключились резервные банки памяти, и стало понятно, что все правильно, и что никакого цветового сбоя нет, а просто есть Прайм в украденном корпусе. Или два Прайма в двух украденных корпусах, потому что отсутствие сообщений о повреждениях четко указывало на замену корпуса у самого Старскрима. Сикер помигал оптикой, окончательно настраивая ее, и показывая, что уже онлайн.  
\- Очнулся, - фейсплейт оказался непривычно прикрыт маской, - ты почему-то долго не выходил в онлайн.  
Шлаковы прикосновения - Старскриму хотелось завыть, заерзать и выкрутиться как-то из-под руки, лишь бы не чувствовать то, что дергало в Искру.  
\- Ты Матрицу забрал или нет? - каркнул сипло Старскрим, догадываясь, что лично он на месте Оптимуса не забирал бы ни за какие окислы. - Даже не надейся, что я буду Праймом вместо тебя!  
\- Очень не хочется тебя обнадеживать, но забрал, - снова эта улыбка в голосе, - Метка у тебя не изменилась, Аструм, - он не выдержал, хихикнул, - Все хорошо, Старскрим. Айронхайд поделился со всеми желающими и даже не желающими, как ты терпеть не можешь быть Праймом, и как это ужасно десептиконски.  
\- Прайм, у этой должности слишком самоубийственные требования... И носи этот кусок ржавчины сам, - облегчение словно бы силовым полем омыло Искру. - Мне тех джооров хватило выше антенн, так и знай.  
Потихоньку подключались остальные системы корпуса, и всплывали кое-какие детали того шлакова цикла.   
\- Где мой сотриадник? И кому мне принести свои искренние извинения за него? Потому что я не верю, что обошлось без жертв.  
\- У него все хорошо, Старскрим. Он в основном валяется на чужих платформах и рассказывает, что ему скучно. Автоботы уже приспособились его выгонять, он тогда просто идет в следующую занятую кварту и ноет там, - Оптимус снова заулыбался, - в общем и целом он рассказал грустную историю о том, как без тебя плохо, шестьсот сорок два раза.  
\- Ого... - Старскрим попробовал сесть, медленно и осторожно, чтобы не засбоили еле настроившиеся гироскопы. - Я не предполагал, что этот придурок настолько... настолько... - он пытался сказать какую-нибудь привычную гадость, но не получалось - слишком уж близко были пронзительно-синие линзы Оптимуса. Отвлекало это, и сильно. - В общем, что все вот так. Он, в принципе, безобиден обычно-то... если его не подначивать… - Ответственность за ведомого полыхнула снова, как будто не было этого периода разрыва. - Сколько я был оффлайн? Я смотрю, ты уже вполне уверенно бегаешь в новом молде?  
\- Не так долго, - Оптимус его поддержал, - Сегодня Рэтчет обещал мне убрать наконец Мегатронов фейсплейт, и я выйду. Ты можешь выйти вместе со мной, корпуса нам сменили почти одновременно, в один цикл. Всего с твоего триумфального возвращения прошло семнадцать циклов, но ты это, наверное, уже посмотрел.  
У Старскрима было очень странное чувство, будто Оптимус докладывает ему обстановку. Будто он - офицер при Прайме.  
Он протянул ладонь, и коснулся ею руки Оптимуса.   
\- Нишлака я не помню и не смотрел. Я вообще был уверен, что все, финиш... Семнадцать циклов? Знаешь, а может, и не стоит тебе менять фейсплейт. Мегатрону будет очень любопытно вести переговоры самому с собой, если я хоть что-то понимаю.  
\- Нет уж, я не собираюсь травмировать собственных солдат, - Оптимус хмыкнул, - Да и самому неуютно. И тебе, наверное, не лучшие воспоминания навевает. И еще, - он сделал паузу, и Старскрим привычно похолодел. Ничего хорошего она нести не могла... вышвырнут вместе с Варпом? - Эй, эй, не смотри так. Я просто хотел поблагодарить.  
Старскрим невольно растянул губы в ухмылке.   
\- Эй, пока еще рано. Пока еще война не окончена... И вопрос с сенатом еще не решен. Но сегодня я этим точно заниматься не буду. - Он взял протянутую ему руку, и встал на ноги, наслаждаясь давно забытым чувством, когда все системы работают как положено, и ничто нигде не болит и не тянет. - Знаешь... А вот медиков я бы поблагодарил. Я догадываюсь, что мои слова им ни к одному месту не приложить, но это ж не единственный способ. Можешь что-нибудь посоветовать?  
\- Не думай об этом, - Оптимус его чуть-чуть придерживал, самыми кончиками пальцев, - И ты... отлично выглядишь. Удивительно хорошо для того, кто едва не погас, - он, кажется, опять улыбнулся немного неловко, это слышалось в голосе, - Ох, шлак. У меня не получается десептиконский юмор.  
\- Сам такой, - Старскрим смерил его взглядом, и понял, что попал. Ну, в смысле, что тогда, раньше, еще до генерального сражения, он ведь не соврал Оптимусу - действительно, только колесная форма Прайма удерживала от предложения интерфейса. Теперь этой причины не осталось. - Между прочим, у меня к тебе огромная такая просьба... Просто гигантская. Я твердо намерен умереть до того, как это сделаешь ты, так что будь добр, завязывай с этой привычкой ловить грудью снаряды, а?  
Оптимус рассмеялся - и шлак, голос у него остался прежним.  
\- Иди уже на волю, вытащи Скайварпа от Хаунда, и забери его полетать. Если не закончите через пару джооров, я приду посмотреть.  
Это было так легко сказано, как будто Старскрим и правда всегда был тут. В этом медотсеке, на этой стороне... В ржу.  
Он кивнул, и пошел на выход, параллельно сообщая Варпу, где его ловить, и получая свежие данные по безопасности и способах маскировки базы.  
Что-то было не так, и он раз за разом пытался понять, что же именно - пока не дошло, что с корпусом и начинкой все в порядке. Просто реакция окружающих отличалась от привычной - иди в атмосфере почти стихшей настороженности было невероятно странно. Варп, упавший на хвост моментально, трещал не хуже Блерра и Блюстрика, вместе взятых... и еще было странно не ловить взглядом инсигнию. И пустующее место за левым плечом тоже ощущалось непривычно.  
Автоботы разместили одну-единственную инсигнию на всей базе только в собственном командном центре. Так странно - у десептиконов острые мордочки киберлиса смотрели на тебя отовсюду.  
\- Хэй, Скример! - Дрифт махнул ему рукой, - Вы летать, что ли? Поймай сводку от Космоса, там белковые активизировались. Собьют еще.  
Вот именно это было странно. Как будто то, что Старскрим сделал, внезапно заставило всех поверить в его благонадежность. Как будто ему стали доверять - не вынужденно, не с многократными проверками, а просто... как одному из своих. Невероятно глупо. Очень приятно.  
Старскрим кивнул Дрифту, помахал издалека возвращающемуся с патруля Капу, хлопнул по ладони Клиффджампера... Ну не бывает так, зудела внутри вечная десептиконская подозрительность. Они наверняка просто притворяются!  
\- Ваще так прикольно, - Варп сунулся ближе, и тоже попробовал хлопнуть Клиффджампера, но попал только по воздуху, - Тебя тут типа героем считают, что ты хоть десептикон, а Прайма им вернул. Этот вот, - он ткнул за спину, имея в виду, наверное, Дрифта, - с пол-джоора распинался, что ты глубоко в Искре совсем не десептикон. Во придурок, а?  
\- Идиот, - согласился Старскрим.  
Автоботы... Он, наконец, вышел на точку выхода, и телепорт - обычный, не Варпов - перекинул их в горы, за несколько сотен миль от автоботской базы.  
Тут было раннее утро, прохладно, сухо, и небо опрокидывалось над шлемом куда-то в глубокую черноту, совсем не высветленное еще звездой.  
\- Искрочтецы нашлись, - фыркнул он, готовясь взлететь... и отчего-то страшно было до обмирания и сбоящих систем. Казалось, вот сейчас снова ничего не выйдет. Снова крылья откажут, воздух не подхватит, небо попросту не примет - после долгих ротаций на земле, а то и в закрытых помещениях это был вполне себе такой полноценный страх. - Варп, сковородка летающая, небось все забыл без тренировок, а?  
\- Ну что сразу забыл! Мы даже тренировались четыре раза! - Варп трансформировался и повис над землей, - Эй, давай тоже, ну! Скучно без тебя было, никто не орет, в проц не коннектит!  
Старскрим еще клик мучительно собирался с духом. Летать - это как жить. Летать - это как жить. Летать...  
Он не мог не летать. Приказ отправился по системам, заставляя ти-ког менять очертания корпуса. От неожиданности он едва не нырнул носом в снег, но удержался - и тоже повис невысоко. Все оказалось на месте: оба крыла, еще не лежащие на плотных потоках воздуха, хвостовое оперение. Качнулись закрылки, изменилась стреловидность, Старскрим даже протестировал потенциальный угол атаки, несколько раз двинувшись.  
\- Клево выглядишь! - Варп скользнул рядом, и повис крыло к крылу.  
\- Спасибо Шоквейву, - скрипнул Старскрим, и начал медленно набирать скорость. Пустота за вторым крылом все равно была как потерянная конечность, но ее можно было игнорировать - а вот небо обнимало, как в первый раз. Здесь, в высоте, он был настоящим собой. Варп шел следом, повторяя все трюки с запозданием на доли клика.  
И, конечно, лажал. Несильно, но ощутимо. Старскрим молчал - первая тренировка за столько циклов - и постепенно Варп начал исправляться. Вот удачно выполнил поворот, вот хорошо вошел в угол, вот не отстал на синхроне...  
"Неплохо", - передал Старскрим, - "Делаешь успехи".  
Варп в ответ восторженно вскрикнул и мгновенно просел в бочке, отвлекшись на ликование, дернулся, чуть не сорвался в штопор - но Старскрим молчал, и скоро он снова выправился. Неужели метод Оптимуса действительно работал?  
Это стоило изучить подробнее - тут уже в Тиране Небес проснулась и его исследовательская сторона, и в результате тренировка заняла даже больше времени, чем исходно планировалось. Звезды погасли, и они вдвоем на полном ходу ворвались в рассвет - и только после этого наконец смогли хотя бы подумать о приземлении. А вот обнаружить внизу зрителя было изрядным сюрпризом.  
На этот раз Оптимус легко узнавался даже с расстояния в пару километров. Старскрим ни с кем бы не перепутал эти антенны и разворот плеч, за которыми так непривычно торчали крылья. Он медленно пошел на последний круг, хотя Варп уже поскуливал, что устал, и почти без топлива. Последний красивый круг, и на посадку.  
Конечно, неровная скалистая почва была не совсем тем, что нужно, чтобы показать знаменитую походку - но Старскрим очень старался. Крылья за спиной ощущались привычно, солидно и массивно: так, как должны были.  
Судя по взгляду Оптимуса, все получалось.   
"Варп", - не меняя выражения лица, обратился Старскрим по триадному каналу, - "вали заправляйся, я еще немного тут побуду."  
Оптимус медленно начал аплодировать, и Варп сделал еще пол-круга, и только потом, насладившись славой, улетел.  
Улыбку спрятать было просто невозможно - да и не пытался никто. Старскрим чуть подергал крыльями, снова чувствуя их полноценность, вес, целостность...   
\- И как тебе возможность командовать лучшими летунами Кибертрона, Прайм? - наконец выдал он. - Кстати, тебе и самому придется учиться пользоваться крыльями.  
\- Я в ужасе от этой перспективы, если честно, - Оптимус снял маску - на этот раз она просто ушла в пазы, открывая обновленное, молодое лицо, - а вы просто великолепно летаете. Раньше было как-то не до любования, - он развел ладони, и забавно хмыкнул.  
А вот оптика у него оставалась печальной. Сейчас, когда его фейсплейт ничего не уродовало, Старскрим видел эту печаль так же ясно, как эмоциональный отпечаток в письме.  
\- Ну и по какому поводу вселенская скорбь, бо-осс? - протянул он негромко, - Мы победили в важном бою, ты жив, я тоже, потерь - одни материальные, а это, уж поверь, восстановимо. И мои крылья со мной, а у Мегатрона еще одним сикером меньше. Варп придурок, но боевых качеств это не касается. Что я не учел?  
\- Что? - Оптимус мигнул, - Я очень рад. И это ты победил, - он коснулся кокпита, синеватого теперь, не золотого, - Это твоя победа, Старскрим.  
Рука все еще лежала на стекле, тяжелая и мощная. Оптимус не хотел ее убирать, это видно было - но через пару кликов он пересилил себя.  
\- Угу, я вижу. Самый печальный шаттл в галактике я вижу, - хмыкнул Старскрим, и цапнул край крыла Оптимуса. Впрочем, бережно, не сжимая и не царапая. - И это победа автоботов, в которую я сильно вложился. И ты сильно вложился. И мне нравится, как получилось в конечном итоге... Кстати, о вложениях - если соберешься учиться летать у Скайфайра, имей ввиду - ученый он отличный, а вот учитель отвратительный. Так что у него бери только самые основы, если тебе дорога тонкая программная деятельность.  
\- Я вообще не уверен, готов ли учиться, - Оптимус хмыкнул, - Я немного боюсь высоты, и не представляю, как это - не чувствовать дорогу. Все-таки меха не зря получают корпус сразу...  
\- Чушь, - перебил Старскрим, - научишься, это просто. - у него на фейсплейте снова было то же самое выражение "сдохну, но сделаю", знакомое уже всем тем, кто видел сикера за работой. - Не в моих правилах кого-то страховать, но ты слишком важная фигура, Прайм, так что попрошу Варпа следить снизу... Если что, он подхватит. Но летать ты будешь, вот увидишь.  
Крыло он так и не отпускал, медленно перебирая пальцами.   
\- Потому что мне будет гораздо проще увести у Мегатрона большую часть его армии, если они будут подчиняться крылатому командиру. Гораздо проще, - повторил он мечтательно, а потом снова взглянул Прайму в линзы. - Слушай, ну это уж совсем неприлично. Я сейчас вообще на тебя с ногами полезу; ты уж как-то среагируй, что ли.  
\- Что? - Оптимус вздрогнул, - нам лучше вернуться, - он накрыл Старскриму ладонь, - что бы мы ни решили, это лучше делать не в снегу по колено, - он улыбнулся немного, и сделал шаг вперед до того, как их обоих забрал телепорт.  
На базе оказалось тепло, даже немного раздражающе тепло после горной прохлады, зато воздух был без примесей озона и лишнего кислорода.  
Оптимус опять с явным усилием убрал руку.  
\- В мою кварту?  
Скрим усмехнулся, и по личному каналу передал сообщение с нотками ехидства: "Только если ты все же расширил платформу. Сильно расширил... Иначе, что бы мы ни решили, нам понадобится моя. Кстати, ты очень откровенно двигаешь крыльями, и мне это нравится".  
"Тогда к тебе, моя старая даже для меня будет узкой, я не подумал", - Оптимус начал мелко подрагивать, и от этого кончики крыльев вычерчивали замечательно красивые линии. Раньше довести кого-то до такой дрожи считалось признаком отличного партнера, так что Старскрим записал себе еще одну победу, хоть Оптимус пока не согласился.  
Неписанный этикет - точнее, когда-то все эти реверансы и признаки продумывались, записывались, и изучались... Сейчас даже архивы, в которых вся эта роскошь золотого века хранилась после того, как стала неактуальной, ушли в прошлое. Старскрим словно бы конвоировал тяжелый шаттл к себе, и облизывал губы, предвкушая, как обманом ли, соблазном или прямыми уговорами добьется того, чтобы Оптимус раскрылся для него... во всех смыслах.  
Скорее всего, он рассчитывает на другую роль, но Старскрим не собирался быть принимающим.  
Им никто не помешал, и за те пятьдесят шагов от камеры телепортации до кварты Старскрима ничего не случилось, Мегатрон не упал на крышу, нейтралы не подняли бунт, миниботы не прибежали требовать внимания и разнимать их драку...  
Ох, шлак. Только за дверью Старскрим слегка расслабился.  
Да уж. Матрица - даже за столь короткое время - серьезно изменила его. Раньше он воспринимал все иначе, менее... серьезно? Впрочем, оно того стоило, решил он наконец, рассматривая свою "добычу".   
\- Помнишь, я говорил, почему не хочу с тобой тогда, у тебя на платформе? - прошелся он к Оптимусу, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. Потом остановился, и притянул к себе ошарашенно стоящий шаттл, обняв за талию. - С тех пор куча вещей изменилась.  
\- Тебе не нравилось, что я колесный, и, кажется, что я автобот, - Оптимус медленно обнял его в ответ, - Теперь я автобот с крыльями, и если этого достаточно... - он так и не вернул маску, оставив фейсплейт открытым.  
\- К Юникрону политику, я хочу тебя сконнектить так, чтоб статика на антеннах горела, - Старскрим заставил его чуть склонить голову, и поцеловал. - В конце концов, ты меня уже перезагружал, теперь моя очередь. Заодно убедишься, что я совершенство во всех отношениях.  
Учить Оптимуса не пришлось, он целовался осторожно и очень бережно, так, что Старскрим легко перехватил управление, заставляя его открываться сильнее, вздрагивать под пальцами, снова выписывать кончиками крыльев эти линии.  
\- Ты определенно совершенство, - Оптимус перешел на хрип после этого поцелуя.  
Его осторожно, словно танцуя, заставляли делать шаг за шагом к платформе. Старскрим продолжал целовать Оптимуса, заставляя забыть обо всем на свете - он отлично знал, как и что для этого следует делать, и не стеснялся. Никогда и ничего не стеснялся, а здесь и сейчас в особенности - Оптимус заслуживал самого лучшего хотя бы потому, что самого лучшего заслуживал он, Старскрим, а значит, и его партнер.  
Он умел сделать хорошо даже самому капризному и скандальному партнеру, а уж такой отзывчивый, как Оптимус, буквально плавился в руках. Обычно на коннект не было времени, и сейчас Старскрим одергивал себя - не торопиться, не спешить, превращая Прайма в стонущего и открытого интера, никуда не спешить, времени достаточно.  
Дверь он запер как следует, и очень надеялся, что никому не взбредет в голову в очередной раз свалить свои проблемы на кого-то из них именно сейчас. Теперь оставалось только самое сладкое - распластать Оптимуса по платформе и ласкать, гладить, чуть пощелкивать электричеством, стимулируя сенсоры все ниже и глубже... Даже использовать игры с полями, которые обычно Скрим не очень любил, предпочитая более сильную и прямую стимуляцию. Он помнил, что имел дело с нетронутой нарезкой, и с партнером, который вряд ли часто бывал в принимающей позиции, так что наращивал мощности плавно, словно бы понемногу расплетая скованность и сдержанность.  
Интерфейс был отличным способом разогнать Искру в новом корпусе, и Старскрим всегда этим пользовался. Да и мысль о том, что этот корпус должен был принадлежать Мегатрону, заставлял системы вспыхивать.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - голос Оптимуса стал еще тише, - поверить сложно-ооох!  
\- А ты не верь, - шепнул Старскрим еле слышно: на платформе он предпочитал именно этот тембр и высоту звука, зная о некоторых особенностях своего вокалайзера. - Ты просто отключи оптику, и наслаждайся. Тебе понравится. - он заласкивал дрожащий и нагревающийся корпус, предвкушая дальнейшее безумие. О да... Он и сам возбуждался от одного этого зрелища, вентиляторы еле справлялись с потоками горячего воздуха.  
Он медленно вдавил в пазы створки паховой брони - как и маска, они просто скрывались внутри; изящное решение.  
Все системы были затянуты полупрозрачной изолирующей пленкой, преднастроенные, но не включенные, и Старскрим принялся за активацию со всем тщанием, кончиком глоссы снимая пленку, уколами заставляя срабатывать сенсоры, пока Оптимус не выгнулся, тихо застонав в загрузе, и еще немного после.  
Ничего... Это было пока что только начало, и останавливаться Старскрим не собирался. Нет, нет, нет, не так часто ему доставались такие роскошные партнеры - почти никогда, если подумать. А если подумать еще, то и вовсе никогда. Старскрим продолжал мучить партнера, дразня его и постепенно вскрывая все еще нетронутые заглушки.  
Еще два загруза, расфокусированная синяя оптика, раскинутые ноги - вот таким Оптимус нравится Старскриму намного больше. Достаточно, чтобы активировать собственный джампер, и наконец-то неторопливо, медленно его вогнать, сжав крыло.  
Медленно, сдерживаясь, наслаждаясь каждым тихим стоном и сладкой дрожью - Оптимус действительно был раскрыт для него, и пах, и звучал, и двигался ровно так, как было правильно. Ровно так, чтобы сносило крышу от этих звуков и запахов, и толчков, и всех блаженных спазмов, когда контактные иглы впервые входят в ранее не использовавшиеся гнезда, а плотные кольца обхватывают насадку, закрепляя и фиксируя.  
Конфигурация приемного пути была немного непривычной, и Старскрима вдруг снова накрыло - корпус Мегатрона, это шлаков корпус Мегатрона, и он может его коннектить как хочет!  
Под мощными разрядами Оптимус уже не мог молчать, он вскидывался, кричал, запрокинув шлем, так, что стекла дрожали, и Старскрим орал не хуже.  
Уже можно было не сдерживаться, шпарить электричеством, и топливом, и получать в ответ мощнейшие откаты... Старскрим знал, что будет хорошо, но совершенно не представлял, насколько. Партнер словно был специально создан и подогнан под него - чувственный, горячий, обжигающе просто горячий, и требовательный, мощный и в то же время открытый... Идеальный. Кто мог знать, мелькнуло в процессоре под валом сообщений об ошибках, кто мог знать о таких качествах - тому надо будет превентивно оторвать шлем. Старскрим определенно собирался оставить Оптимуса себе навсегда.  
Забраться под броню, вбиться глубже, поцеловать еще раз до прокушенной губы, до вкуса энергона в поцелуе, и загнать в перезагрузку, падая в откате следом.

Онлайн показался Старскриму несправедливым. Он хотел еще побыть в темноте, но его теребили запросом: "Скример! Тут Тандер на связи. Ну, Скример же! Ну! Очнись!"  
Ох шлак, подумал он, жизнь... нет, учитывая все еще находящегося в ребуте Оптимуса, жизнь была вполне себе справедлива.   
"Давай этого покойника сюда," - недовольно скинул он Варпу.  
"Он просит портнуть его на базу!"  
"Наболт, давай связь."  
Оптимус засветил линзы и потянулся его обнимать таким потрясающим, таким автоботским жестом, что Старскрим замер. Резко захотелось сказать ему гадость, чтобы не был таким счастливым.  
Впрочем, гадости ему сейчас было кому говорить и без того. А счастливый Оптимус - ну, это было приятной переменой по сравнению с Оптимусом грустным или полумертвым. Старскрим приложил коготь ему к губам, делая знак молчать, а сам незаметно подключил любовника в канал связи. Не одному ж ему портить себе настроение всякими предателями.   
"Ну, Тандер, я тебя внимательно слушаю. Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю, можешь поверить."  
"Это что, весь запас твоего негодования?" - Тандеркракер звучал как-то не так. Как-то неправильно, - "А как же пожелание тлеть в Плавильнях?"  
"К делу."  
"Я хочу в Триаду", - Тандеркракер помолчал, но не дождался комментариев, - "Если для этого надо стать автоботом, я стану автоботом. Выгода для тебя, Скример... Старскрим - сможешь отомстить лично, и получишь второе крыло в тройку".  
"В Плавильнях ты уже, судя по всему, тлеешь, причем отлично это понимаешь", - Старскрим ухмыльнулся, и провел пальцами по сенсорным полоскам на груди любовника. "Я хорошо знаю Мегатрона, и уверен, что на моем месте тебе куда веселее, чем ты мог представить в самых смелых мечтах. Чем я сам мог представить в самых смелых мечтах. Расскажи, дорогой Тандер, чем именно мне следует закинуться на этот раз, чтобы снова доверить тебе встать за спиной? Ммм? Или, может быть, у тебя действительно есть что-то интересное, кроме твоего... горячего желания оставить крылья целыми, и кокпит без дыр?"  
"Ты грабанул Шоквейва, и теперь да, тут Плавильни, и Мегатрон в ярости. Я знаю, как он хочет тебя убить и знаю, что он уже начал убивать, просто ты еще не почувствовал. Если ты не согласишься на мое предложение, ты через двадцать циклов отправишься в дезактив вместе со своим Праймом. Или теперь ты Прайм? Кто там у вас за что отвечает?"  
Оптимус сжал его руку, как будто пытаясь удержать.  
"Бедняга Шоквейв. Мне даже жаль немного его и без того покалеченный кусок корпуса, потому что когда очередной супернадежный и мегауспешный план Шоквейва полетит туда же, куда обычно летели мои - возможно, ему выбьют и последний окуляр. Правда, хорошо, что у него есть запасной корпус... ах да, уже нет, мы же его взорвали. Жаль, жаль. Бедный Шоквейв. Бедный Тандеркракер, ему ведь тоже будет очень, очень больно... Потому что Мегатрону плевать, на ком вымещать ярость от неудачи. Расскажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, мой дорогой несостоявшийся убийца. Расскажи мне, например, почему от тебя сбежало мое второе крылышко".  
Теперь Старскрим выводил какие-то причудливые узоры, завитки и спирали на корпусе Прайма. И только Прайм мог оценить, с какой силой вентилируется Тиран Небес - и насколько его интонации сейчас похожи на мегатроновские.  
Он бережно провел по крылу Старскрима и едва слышно шепнул "тормози". Наверное, это была хорошая идея, но Старскриму не хотелось тормозить, ему хотелось раскатать Тандеркракера в ровный стальной блин.  
"Варп слишком предан лично тебе. Но ты зря не учитываешь, что энергон в тот цикл давал тебе не я", - Тандеркракер хмыкнул, - "Да, со стороны Мегатрон казался более здравомыслящим, а ты - более надоедливым. Я изменил свое мнение после того, как он меня избил, давай, злорадствуй. Но не забывай, что ты знаешь не все, и выпил тот куб. Только чудо тебя спасло. Я предлагаю второе чудо".  
"Чудо он мне предлагает", - ворчливые интонации даже в глифах ощущались, как наяву. - "Кудесник. Маг. Колдун и шаман со жрецом Праймаса воедино. Несчастная жертва дезинформации, невинно пострадавшая за чужую вину. Тащи сюда свой битый хвост, чтобы я мог добавить. И полироль захвати, я без нее скучаю гораздо больше, чем без тебя!". - он уткнулся фейсплейтом Оптимусу куда-то в плечо, и длинно выдохнул. - "Скажи спасибо, что местных летунов учить летать куда дольше, чем собирать их заново... и это не значит, что я тебя простил."  
"Наболт прощение, я хочу снова быть вторым номером, не получать ни за что, и не считать налоги в отчетах Свиндла. Не поверю, что ты это делал!"  
"Почему нет?" - Старскрим удивленно хмыкнул, - "Мы с ним всегда рассчитывали проценты к нашему общему удовлетворению". Он лежал почти спокойно, и проходящаяся раз за разом по кромке крыльев рука воспринималась... ну, хорошо. "Тебе повезло, Тандер", - наконец пояснил Скрим, сумев ухмыльнуться, как обычно. - "Тебе очень повезло, что я остался жив, и что один древний артефакт кое-что мне наглядно продемонстрировал... Так что можешь возвращаться, шлак я из тебя выбью более бережно, чем Мегатрон".  
Вместо ответа Тандеркракер прислал координаты встречи и время - через два джоора.  
\- Ты все замечательно сделал, - Оптимус поцеловал его в уголок губ, так невинно-интимно, что внутри дернулось что-то, - все разрулил. Как думаешь, о чем он говорил? Рэтчет вычистил из корпусов закладки.  
\- Возможно, ловушка, - Старскрим боднул его шлемом, и принялся рассоединяться. - Возможно, блеф. Допускаю вероятность того, что что-то медики... - твои медики, хотел он сказать, но все же не уточнил, - что-то просмотрели.

После того, как его машинерия покинула корпус Прайма, он лег пониже, и дохнул горячим паром на нежные поверхности. - Как тебе разнуление?  
\- Изумительно, - Оптимус поймал его за крыло, потер, - У тебя есть спецификации корпуса, или ты сам талант?  
Старскриму все еще было странно, как Оптимус общается с ним - не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Оптимус улыбался ему так же, говорил с той же мягкостью, ни капли будто не переживая, что дал себя сконнектить врагу.  
Или не врагу уже.  
\- С прототипом этого корпуса я был неплохо знаком... в отдельных его частях, - с деланным равнодушием проворчал сикер. - Однако данный способ коннекта не практиковался, хоть и не по моей вине. Плюс одержимость Шоквейва лидером... Скажем так, я был уверен, что интерфейс-система отлажена по высшему разряду, и не ошибся.  
Оптимус его обнял под грудной броней, короткое крыло теперь торчало прямо перед фейсплейтом, закрывая обзор целиком. Такой странный жест... шлак, Оптимус ведь ничего не знает.  
Старскрим не хотел рассказывать, и слова как-то рвались с вокалайзера криво-косо, как новичок в штопоре:  
\- Он предпочитал использовать другую систему, без учета моего мнения. И готовности. И желания.  
Оптимус лежал с ним, мягко гладя по крыльям, и давал выговориться - не понуждая, не осуждая, не говоря вообще ничего. Он просто был рядом и слушал, и ничего не говорил, не отодвигался, не... ничего. Это отчего-то было очень важно, вот это самое ничего. И слова текли, как будто то место, где они до того содержались, внезапно дало течь.  
Старскрим раньше никому не рассказывал, кривясь от ненависти, что было после его второго поражения, и как это было больно. Даже триада не знала. Он не рассказывал о многом, об очень многом, и теперь вдруг двух джооров казалось мало - он говорил, погасив линзы, а Оптимус слушал, обнимая его. Вздрагивал иногда - когда Старскрим сказал, например, что Мегатрон просто не понимал, что у Старскрима тоже гордость, чувства, что его корпус весь его, а не частично Мегатронов.  
Когда слова закончились, и стало тихо - Оптимус просто устроил сикера на платформе поудобнее и встал.   
\- Я сейчас займусь твоим сотриадником, а ты будешь спать, потому что после таких тренировок, такого интерфейса и таких эмоций тебе это необходимо. Когда придешь онлайн, я буду рядом. Хорошо?  
\- Да в шлак, я справлюсь, - Старскрим попробовал встать, и понял в шоке, что не может.  
\- Я разберусь, - Оптимус сжал его ладонь, - отдыхай.  
Он коснулся кокпита Старскрима странным нежным жестом, и все-таки ушел.

****

Ситуация еще не наладилась, - напоминал себе Оптимус, шагая по коридорам, и пытаясь выглядеть не таким идиотски счастливым, как себя чувствовал. Ситуация не наладилась, в их корпусах возможны закладки, Мегатрон восстанавливает силы, а потеря Тандеркракера и резервного корпуса наверняка заставит его сделать что-нибудь необдуманное. В лучшем случае, нападение на десептиконов, в худшем - удар по белковым, чтобы ввести в их войну третью сторону и вынудить автоботов разбрасывать силы.  
В том, что изыскать возможность его противник сможет, Оптимус почти не сомневался. Он слишком давно воевал с этим врагом, слишком хорошо изучил его... Впрочем, откровения Старскрима оказались для него сюрпризом - и похоже, Тандеркракер тоже не все знал о роли первого зама в военной махине десептиконов. Возможно, над этим стоило поразмыслить: красивый, самовлюбленный и выглядящий ненадежным сикер не в первый раз вводил в заблуждение всех вокруг.  
А опыт работы с ним показывал, что не такой уж он самовлюбленный, и вовсе не ненадежный. И невероятно умен - куда умнее, чем показывали все предварительные расчеты.  
Возможно, это с Мегатроном что-то не так? Кроме того, что он ржавый тиран, разумеется. Но все показатели ума Мегатрона всегда зашкаливали. Возможно, они не там смотрели, и дело не в интеллекте? Ни один вменяемый лидер, с точки зрения Оптимуса, не догадался бы ворнами насильно коннектить своего первого офицера, да еще внушить ему мысль о том, что это его вина.  
Странно это все было. Впрочем, похвастаться тем, что понимает десептиконов достаточно хорошо - Оптимус не мог никогда. Вот и сейчас он слушал треп Скайварпа, молчал, и думал о разнице этого трепа, и того, что обычно выдавал тот же Блерр... или Блюстрик. Конечно, темы, да. А вот манера была та же самая, скрывающая что-то нездоровое, и ощущающаяся как камуфляжная пленка на чем-то опасном. Чем-то болезненном.  
Безумная какая-то манера. Скайварпу тоже доставалось? Или Старскрим отдувался за всех? Нужно будет узнать.  
Внешний телепорт не требовался - Скайварп просто перенес их в нужное место, на координаты метрах в двухстах от назначенного. Это могла быть ловушка.  
Это почти наверняка была ловушка, если верить Старскриму... Но именно в этом вопросе Оптимус ему и не верил. Может быть, слишком уж дерганным и мрачным выглядел Тандеркракер, появившись. Или сам Старскрим слишком остро ощущал недавнюю утрату крыльев - Оптимус не мог его винить за это. Так или иначе, после нескольких кликов он все-таки вышел из-за укрытия... и неприятно поразился тому, как сикер дернулся от его вида. В точности как Старскрим, впервые придя онлайн после замены корпуса, напомнила память.  
Не так сильно, но все же. Силуэт шаттла однозначно считывался как десептиконский, и даже внешность не спасала.  
\- Где Старскрим? - Тандеркракер держался с подчеркнутой серьезностью, и делал вид, что не видит Скайварпа.  
На его крыле виднелись следы от пальцев, наверняка мешающие летать. На фейсплейте были ссадины, на кокпите - трещина, змеившаяся через все многослойное стекло.  
\- В настоящий момент на нашей базе, - Оптимус не снимал маску сейчас, но и оружия не поднимал. - Я решил, что сам приму нового рекрута, учитывая, как нехорошо вы расстались.  
\- Я принимаю как лидера Триады его, а не тебя, Прайм... Пусть даже он подозревает меня в предательстве, - Тандеркракер замолчал на клик, - Почему его нет? Он же говорил со мной, это была иллюзия? Ловушка?  
Скайварп глумливо расхохотался. Оптимус неловко улыбнулся под маской, и вздохнул.   
\- Старскрим сейчас... Скажем, я настоял на том, чтобы он остался на платформе. Раз вы все же триада, вряд ли этот факт останется от вас тайной. Он - мой. Так что ты волен присоединиться к нам, или вернуться к десептиконам, но навредить моему... партнеру... я не позволю. - Прайм разжал неведомо когда сжатый кулак, затем снова поднял шлем. - Мы друг друга понимаем, Тандеркракер?  
\- Невезучий Скример, - Тандер безразлично приподнял крылья, - Если он своего мнения больше не имеет, то хорошо, я буду говорить с тобой. Я его не травил, и не знаю, какого шлака он так решил. Может быть, это сделал Саундвейв, может быть, Скайварп, но...  
\- Эй! - Скайварп подскочил на дожигателях, - Я его не травил уж точно! Ты в шлак поди с такими приколами!  
\- Тише, - Оптимус поймал его за руку, - выясним. В общем, это было очевидное решение: ты высказывал недовольство политикой Старскрима, ты стал новым главой авиации и снабжения, правой рукой Мегатрона.  
\- А кого еще, Рамджета? Дирджа? - Тандеркракер начинал заводиться, хотя до того он сдерживал свой знаменитый нрав, - Кого?! Варп идиот, Скример у вас и готов убивать десептиконов, хотя даже знак не снял! Кого еще Мегатрон мог бы повысить?!  
\- Это сейчас не самое важное, - хмыкнул Оптимус, хотя теперь ему действительно стало интересно, кто конкретно мог так любопытно вычеркнуть Старскрима с поста правой руки Мегатрона. - Тандеркракер, я думаю, ты ошибаешься насчет мнения Старскрима, но у тебя есть возможность самому выяснить этот вопрос. Я уже успел убедиться, что с вами все сложнее, чем кажется. Если хочешь - добро пожаловать. Я попробую прикрыть тебя от гнева моего заместителя.  
\- Ты еще скажи, что он теперь твоя правая рука.  
\- Нет, "моей правой рукой" остается Джазз, - Оптимус хмыкнул, - но у нас не принято оценивать меха в таком ключе. Старскрим второй офицер.  
Скайварп извелся уже, подпрыгивая и привлекая к себе внимание, и, когда Тандеркракер перевел на него взгляд, он радостно вскрикнул:  
\- А если Скример сам себя траванул?!  
Второй сикер сделал характерный жест у виска. А вот Оптимус нахмурился, и потер верхнюю оконечность ольфакторного датчика.   
\- В таком случае мне хотелось бы выслушать его собственное мнение на тему того, кому это нужно. Кому это.. выгодно, что ли... Тандер, решать тебе, конечно, но я не откажусь узнать, насколько триада на стороне автоботов эффективнее сольно Скрима или его же в компании Скайварпа. И насколько эта эффективность отличается от нее же в десептиконском исполнении.  
\- В разы, если у Старскрима будет время нас тренировать, и если ты не получил еще привычки бить, - твердо заявил Тандеркракер, - Я тоже не буду снимать знак, раз Старскрим не снял. Я не автобот, я против Мегатрона.  
\- Он сказал мне то же самое, - Оптимус аж усмехнулся, понимая, насколько триада в каком-то смысле идентична друг другу. - Ровно теми же словами. Кстати, не удивлюсь, если это часть очередного очень подлого, очень хитрого и очень выгодного вам троим плана. Я уже убедился, что самый простой метод получить выгоду от вашего присутствия - это предоставить вам возможность действовать, дать доказательства выгодности сотрудничества, и не мешать. Похоже, у Мегатрона с последним были серьезные сложности.  
\- Ты прав, - Тандеркракер, казалось, немного расслабился, - он совершенно не умеет не вмешиваться. И ваши закладки этому подтверждение, вы убрали не все.  
Он осторожно сделал шаг ближе.  
Все трое - Варп, Тандер и Оптимус - плавно развернулись, когда раздался характерный звук снимающегося маск-поля, и из-за деревьев выступил Мегатрон.   
\- Браво, Прайм. Мой корпус на тебе смотрится не так жалко, как старый. Если бы ты еще прихватил с собой моего блудного Скрима, тебе вообще цены бы не было... но его я здесь не вижу. Зря. Тандеркракер... Мы поговорим на базе о твоих методах, включая отравление ведущего триады. Очень любопытно, кстати сказать, я предполагал, что этот предатель просто наконец... - он сделал паузу, скривил губы... - Неважно. Прайм, у меня к тебе предложение. Тебе понравится.  
\- Озвучивай, - Оптимус ощущал руку Скайварпа на своем локте, и не особенно переживал. Один Мегатрон, возможно, с Саундвейвом - они могли попросту вырваться.  
"Касайся и Тандеркракера", - предупредил он Варпа, - "только незаметно".  
Проверить, выполнен ли приказ, Оптимус не мог, и переключил внимание на Мегатрона.  
\- Моя сторона сделки - я уступаю твоим недоделкам сектора Антиллы, Эуритмы и Этении, не посягая на них, скажем, два десятка ворнов. Если будешь настаивать, могу даже эту планетку включить в сделку, она тебе, по всей видимости, чем-то приглянулась. - Мегатрон помолчал, качнул пушкой, но поднимать ее не стал. - Взамен отдаешь мне Старскрима. Думаю, ты уже убедился, что этот меха совершенно невыносим, и толку от него не так много, как кажется. Я же сентиментален, и привык, что эта ржа вечно держит меня в тонусе.  
Оптимус удивленно хмыкнул. Как будто Мегатрон в это и правда... верил?  
Он молчал, просчитывая варианты, рассматривая ситуацию так и эдак, когда связь вдруг ожила на редком диапазоне:  
"Оптимус! Какого шлака ты не отвечаешь!"  
"Все под контролем," - от этого вредного тона на Искре стало теплей, - "Мегатрон жаждет получить тебя назад, и готов аж на размен территорий".  
Он ожидал, что Старскрим рассмеется - но в ответном сообщении фона не было вообще, настолько сильными были чувства, что Старскрим предпочел их скрыть:  
"И?"  
"Я тебя даже на полный мир не поменяю".  
\- Что молчишь, Прайм? Хочешь еще территорий? Не получишь, это первое и последнее предложение.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз хвалил Старскрима? - спросил Оптимус негромко.  
Тут уж молчать настала очередь Мегатрона. Тиран все рассматривал, рассматривал эту группу из трех меха, будто пытался то ли решить что-то, то ли не мог во что-то поверить... Наконец он долго, громко выдохнул:  
\- Прайм, я никогда не пойму автоботов. У вас принято хвалить за ошибки, небрежность и попытки предать? У нас - нет. Этот кусок дефективного шлака мой, и он отлично знает это. Не отдашь его сейчас - я заберу его силой. Тебе повезло в прошлый раз, не более. Не рассчитывай на такое же везение в будущем. Мы били вас раньше, и мы втопчем вас в пыль сейчас, а он... Он в этом поможет. Особенно если будет уверен, что помогает вашему делу. Если ты доверил ему хоть что-то, он это что-то замечательно пустит юникрону в пасть, уж поверь. Я общался с ним куда дольше, и куда глубже, чем ты можешь представить. - Короткий смешок прозвучал как-то... неправильно. - Отдай мне моего Старскрима по-хорошему, Прайм.  
\- Нет. В следующий раз приходи с проектом мирного договора, - Оптимус шагнул назад, и передал сигнал Варпу.

Две мили отделили их от Мегатрона за буквально клик.  
\- Вау! - Скайварп завопил, - Вот это ты его! А кстати, как ты его? - он высоко задрал крылья и замер в воздухе.  
Тандеркракер молчал, медленно продувая системы. Его мелко колотило.  
Оптимус не ответил. Он только что осознал одну простую истину - под ногами внезапно оказалось очень, очень большое пространство, а где-то внизу была Очень Твердая Земля. Пока процессор с мазохистским наслаждением рассчитывал, как далеко разлетятся его осколки, учитывая глубину воронки, плотность атмосферы и прочие привходящие факторы, подпрограммные инстинкты сработали куда быстрее - Оптимус намертво ухватился за плечи Тандеркракера, и повис на нем.  
Джет едва не выстрелил, Скайварп уже трансформировался и вертелся вокруг.  
\- А что ты не меняешь форму? А ты уже летал? А тебе понравилось?  
"Оптимус, что там у вас?" - вклинился Джазз, - "Старскрим стартовал два клика назад в вашу сторону".  
Тандеркракер под тяжестью корпуса шаттла медленно оседал вниз, и его турбины подвывали от нагрузки.   
\- Неееет, - тихо-тихо, пытаясь контролировать голос (Праймы не вопят от паники, даже если им очень-очень страшно. Во всяком случае, Оптимус не собирался быть первым таким), проговорил Прайм сквозь сжатый дентапласт, - Не летал...   
\- Варп, кусок шлака, - столь же тихо и спокойно начал Тандер, а потом сорвался на вопль, - Поставь нас на землю, кретин!!!  
\- А? А зачем? Полетели, Мегатрон же! - Скайварп схватил их, дергая сквозь пространство, но снова высоко. Очень высоко.  
Оптимус пытался вспомнить, как трансформироваться, но жуткий клин от ужаса мешал.  
\- Идиота кусок, - в таком режиме голос Тандера удивительно напоминал старскримов, - У него небось еще никакие программы летные не стоят! Он не может летать пока! Мы сейчас оба рухнем, когда турбины откажут!  
Турбины и впрямь выли очень и очень нездорово, и Оптимус прикинул, что сейчас нужно будет отцепиться до того, как джет полетит вниз вместе с ним. Прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас! Никогда раньше никакие решения, никакие самые тяжелые битвы не требовали от него такого волевого усилия, как разжимание пальцев на плечах у Тандеркракера. Внизу ждала бездна - ну, то есть, на самом деле никакая не бездна, а вполне себе пропасть с дном, о которое предстояло разбиться с ускорением свободного падения. Воздух свистел, как будто намеревался отрезать напрочь антенны... а потом в сознании что-то стронулось, и Оптимус понял, что трансформируется - по неизвестной схеме, буквально вслепую... И летит.  
Вниз, да, но уже более полого. Ветер превратился в тугую субстанцию, подхватившую его под короткие крылья. Оба джета остались далеко - но из-за облаков вынырнул третий, устремившийся ближе, пока не полетел буквально крыло к крылу. Бело-сине-красный джет с десептиконскими знаками.  
Он молчал, двигался вплотную, и Оптимус буквально Искрой ощущал, что того обуревают самые яркие чувства - разве что паники не было. А уж ярость, неуверенность, опасения и прочий комплект "растерянный сикер" присутствовали в полном объеме. Когда Оптимус коснулся колесами - шасси, теперь у него шасси, напомнил он себе - земли, Старскрим тут же принял основную форму и повис в воздухе, плавно опускаясь.   
\- Я их накажу сам, - торопливо проговорил он, кусая губы. - Не трогай их, пожалуйста, они ничего никому не скажут, даже Варп, клянусь. Оптимус, они идиоты, я знаю, но, но... Пожалуйста!  
\- Что? - Оптимус сжал антенны, - Где Скайварп и Тандеркракер? Подожди, подожди, - он пытался осознать себя как меха, вновь твердо стоящего на земле, и стиснуть плечо Старскрима было просто необходимо. А потом прижать его к себе, крепко и сильно, - Нужно телепортироваться на базу, нельзя разделяться, Мегатрон хочет тебя вернуть, и он может напасть прямо сейчас!  
Сикеры синхронно опустились с высоты, трансформировались и заняли свои места за спиной у Старскрима. Физиономия Скайварпа говорила о недопонимании, Тандеркракер был мрачен, и тер кокпит.  
Оптимус шагнул между ними, и телепорт вернул их на базу почти перед самым выстрелом, толкнувшим их уже внутри.  
\- Успели, - Оптимус отпустил Старскрима, - Шлак, мне надо учиться летать. Первоочередная задача. Джазз, - он вызвал первого лейтенанта по внешней связи, - найди кого-нибудь для адаптации Тандеркракера, и передай Проулу, мне нужны еще две свободные кварты. Совещание через шесть джооров, мне нужен весь офицерский состав. Старскрим, со мной, есть срочное дело.  
Он натолкнулся взглядом на мрачную физиономию Рэтчета. Доктор стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и по его выражению было видно - никуда Оптимус мимо медбея не пройдет.   
\- Да, да, я вижу, ты все понял. И этих двух... трех тоже с собой захвати! Первоочередная задача у тебя - не сдохнуть, Оптимус Прайм!  
\- Тандеркракер, тогда ты тоже нужен, - Оптимус кивнул, - Мне кажется, что закладок не осталось, но лучше изложи свои данные.  
"Старскрим, можешь объяснить, что там было? Я не собираюсь делать с твоей триадой ничего опасного для них, но ситуацию и правда нужно срочно прояснить. Если Тандеркракер предатель, или закладки на самом деле есть..." - он никак не мог понять, что там было, крутил ситуацию и так, и эдак. "Не трогай их, они ничего не скажут" - о чем?!  
Старскрим явно что-то втолковывал по связи двум другим, и те как-то странно ежились. Неуютно ежились, как будто предвкушая как минимум очередное нападение...   
"Прайм, они будут молчать, " - пришел наконец ответ от сикера, - "Не надо их убивать или калечить, они не угроза твоему авторитету, клянусь. Если хочешь сорваться, лучше на мне... Я действительно виноват. Впрочем, если бы я не поставил связь, ты бы разбился, так что я был прав, в конечном итоге!" - Старскрим словно оправдывался... да нет, действительно оправдывался, хотя Оптимус все так же не мог понять, за что. Потом, когда он уже привычно попробовал поставить себя на место Мегатрона в такой ситуации, до него дошло. Частично.   
"Я не намерен устраивать репрессии за то, что ты меня спас, Скрим. И я не понимаю, почему ты так боишься, что мой авторитет от известия о том, что я не умею летать, так сильно упадет... Я же действительно не умею летать, и это знают все."  
"Но они не знают, что ты боишься высоты", - Старскрим медленно сделал шаг вперед, загораживая сотриадников, - "И не узнают. Так же, как и про связь".  
\- Все хорошо, - Оптимус медленно продул системы, - Мегатрон вас здесь не достанет. Я не Мегатрон и никого наказывать за ваши самостоятельные решения не собираюсь, пока они не вредят другим. Старскрим, Тандеркракер, Скайварп - это касается каждого из вас. Пока вы помогаете и исправляете то, что успели наделать еще на стороне Мегатрона, автоботы и я лично будем вас поддерживать всеми силами и знаниями.

Триада переглянулась, и Оптимус понял - не очень-то они ему верят. Но тут вмешался Рэтчет, Тандера принялись осматривать, Скримом и Оптимусом занялся Персептор, пришлось приподнимать броню, потом поворачиваться, давать доступ к внутренним системам, по внутренней связи устроил маленькую сдержанную драму Ред Алерт... в общем, все пошло своим чередом.

***

\- Вероятность нападения сейчас выше обычного, - вещал Старскрим с таким чувством, будто читал лекцию в Айконской академии научных дисциплин и технического анализа, так на него смотрели автоботы, - причем значительно выше. Данные Миража и Рэд Алерта по шпионам лично мне открывают очень тревожную тенденцию: Мегатрон ищет подход к людям. Раньше он подобным не занимался, предпочитая истреблять ксенорасы, а не договариваться, но теперь ему приходится работать там, где он привык полагаться на меня. Это одновременно хорошо, потому что у него остается меньше сил на собственно планирование боевых действий, и плохо - потому что он изобретательный и опасный.  
Джазз кивал на каждое третье предложение. Проул, кажется, дремал, полностью переключив системы на обсчет потенциальных опасностей. Рэд Алерт нервно косился в угол, где сидел, ровно выпрямившись, Тандеркракер без нейроошейника и блокираторов.  
Варп куда-то усвистал - он за время оффлайна у Старскрима внезапно подружился с диноботами и проводил у них все свободное время.  
Оптимус сидел ближе всех и внимательно слушал, тоже периодически кивая, как будто подбадривая.  
Это... почему-то раздражало. Как будто он что-то задумал, и готов был раскритиковать, но ожидал, пока Старскрим сам срежется на каком-то из острых моментов. Чертов автобот. Шлаков шаттл. Наверняка же ведь ему с корпусом Мегатрона передались какие-нибудь из привычек, ведь не просто же так сидит и ищет, к чему бы придраться... Старскрим все больше и больше нервничал, хотя виду и не подавал.  
\- Я думаю, работа Арси и ее команды может нейтрализовать эти попытки втереться в доверие к людям, - заметил Оптимус, - а что касается нападения - возможно, он просто пытается компенсировать потерю триады? Мне не кажется, что Мегатрон готов напасть, иначе он уже бы напал. Сейчас даже стычек меньше.  
\- Они стали... если угодно... другого качества. Более серьезными. Более провокационными. Более опасными, если мне будет позволено так сказать!.. - Скрим прошелся туда-сюда, сцепил пальцы за спиной... - При всем моем уважении, Арси все же не самый лучший кандидат на взаимодействие с людьми. Как это ни странно, я бы отрядил Хаунда и Миража - при всей их заточенности на маскировку, эти двое больше понимают людей и меньше рискуют при встрече с агрессивными сторонниками Мегатрона.  
\- Я изучу этот вопрос, хорошо. Мираж мне нужен как разведчик, а вот Хаунд, возможно, согласится. И я все еще не понимаю, что ты предлагаешь.  
Старскрим вдруг понял, что Оптимус в этот самый клик его бесит. Как будто бы сам не может подхватить мысль, не тупить! Чего же такого он хочет - выпить энергону, наверное! Или слетать на встречу с Мегатроном без поддержки, как бессмертный!  
\- Если никто не возражает, - он не смог сдержать ядовитый тон, полыхнувший раздражением, - я бы предложил старую добрую атаку. Обороной, насколько мне известно, война не выигрывается, и вы все это отлично знаете и без меня. А в данных обстоятельствах мы могли бы помешать врагу собрать остатки войск в кулак, и постоянными нападениями измотать наши силы - мы сами должны диктовать врагу те условия, на которых ему придется играть. Реагировать же на те проблемы, которые нам создают - означает играть по чужим правилам. Мне напомнить, к чему обычно приводит такая тактика?  
\- В зависимости от условий - к совершенно разным, - заметил Джазз отстраненно. Он то смотрел на Оптимуса, то на Старскрима, и что-то ему явно не нравилось, - и сейчас условия не на стороне Мегатрона.  
\- Согласен, - Оптимус поднялся, - Я не готов терять солдат в мелких стычках, у нас все еще плохо с запчастями. Старскрим, я думаю, стоит продумать план подробнее.  
Старскрим стоял и пытался хоть как-то успокоиться, не рушить все к шаркам, остановиться... Внутри клокотало злобным расплавом что-то неуправляемое. Хотелось садануть очередью над головами, привлечь внимание, пробить когтями стену или хотя бы опалить броню этому наглецу! Как он смеет!.. Старскрим еще не закончил, и его снова отказываются выслушать? Снова, как всегда, и снова во всех косяках обвинят его?!  
Оптимус тоже пошел было на выход, но остановился, будто что-то заметив. Ну неужели!  
\- Все окей? Я не думаю, что нам нужно нападать прямо сейчас, - он ухмылялся, под маской не было видно, но Старскрим чувствовал, - твой план неплох, но...  
\- Да я даже не дошел до плана! - Старскрим оказался вблизи и врезал в грудную броню так, что кулак заныл, а не собравшегося Оптимуса отбросило, - Я не начал даже излагать шлаков план, а ты все слил!  
Сунувшегося было в двери обратно Джазза Прайм без лишних слов выставил, а дверь закрыл. Теперь в рекреации были только они двое, и Старскрим с каким-то ужасом слушал собственный голос, отдающийся легким эхом от стен. Он словно бы раздвоился, и одновременно был напуган, пытаясь остановиться, замолчать, прекратить... И разом с этим - он же орал, требовал его выслушать, обвинял во всех грехах Оптимуса и Мегатрона разом, что-то невнятно доказывал, размахивая оружием...  
В комнате появился Скайварп, но выстрел под ноги заставил его убраться. Вот сейчас, думалось с каким-то злобным наслаждением, сейчас! Сейчас Оптимус покажет свой настоящий нрав!  
\- Ты самый беспомощный и бесполезный командир! - орать было так легко, теперь, когда что-то трусливо дрожащее оборвалось, - То ты прикрывал сенаторов, теперь тянешь, пока вас всех не перебьют по одному! Кто тут преступник, Оптимус? Герой шлаков!  
Оптимус иногда двигался очень быстро - так, что Старскрим успел только выставить руки прежде, чем его сгребли в охапку.  
Старскрим бился, теперь уже полностью охваченный ужасом, но в то же время внутри что-то торжествующе хохотало, сейчас будет больно - это Старскрим знал наверняка, сейчас будет очень больно, но ведь он прав, прав, а этот придурок ничего не понимает, и пусть будет больно, не бывает иначе!..  
\- Все хорошо, - шепот пробился через треск и скрежет, - я с тобой, все хорошо. Старскрим, слышишь меня? Эй, Оптимус вызывает Старскрима, и сейчас начнет обзывать его по новому имени.  
Ладони крепко держал его под крылом и за плечевой блок, вжимая все сильнее, заставляя буквально окунуться в чужое поле целиком.  
Старскрим выругался бессильно, понимая, что разозлиться больше он не может, что внутри остается унылая звенящая тоска.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - Оптимус оторвался от него на клик, - Я тобой не пренебрегал, Старскрим. Как я могу тебе помочь?  
Безумный вопрос.  
Но пожалуй, уместный - потому что сбил с линии этого безумного, самоубийственного настроя на скандал и размахивание оружием.   
\- Я... я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал!.. - но запал уже прошел, и Скрим чувствовал себя усталым, виноватым и непонимающим, что происходит. - Оптимус, ты лучше всех знаешь, что я не выкладываю на стол сырые планы! Ты же всегда говорил, что веришь мне...  
\- Я тебе верю, - твердо повторил Оптимус, - и буду повторять, что ты один из самых умных меха, которых я знаю. Ты очень умный и шарктиконьи хитрый, но все-таки неидеальный, и я рад, иначе автоботы проиграли бы в первый же ворн, - он раскрыл маску, улыбнулся мягко, - Я никогда бы не пренебрег твоими планами. В данный момент мы не можем начать их выполнять, но я хотел расспросить подробнее и совместить с моими. Прости, если это прозвучало грубо.  
Эти постоянные извинения... нет, в этот раз "прости" звучало так странно и неуместно.  
Старскрим настороженно глянул на него - это было неправильно! Все неправильно, как затянутое веселенькой ряской коварное болото!.. но сил ругаться все равно больше не было.   
\- Я на тебя наорал. Почти что в присутствии всех остальных... Почти что начал руки распускать. Что с тобой не так? Почему ты просишь прощения?  
\- Ты же не просто так на меня наорал, - Оптимус убрал руки, и стало как-то жутковато-пусто, - Я действительно грубо оборвал твой план, и сам не почувствовал. У нас на такое не орут обычно, но реагируют.  
Он улыбался как-то странно, разбито, беспомощно. Огромный мощный меха, который мог избить его ничуть не хуже Мегатрона.  
Старскрим потер ладонью фейсплейт, отказываясь понимать эту автоботскую логику.   
\- Оптимус, - наконец выдал он, немного успокоившись, - Я... м... Давай я тебе скину материалы по всей этой линии планирования. Ты посмотришь, скажешь, что не так... Доделаешь свои дела, я тоже, а потом мы с тобой встретимся на платформе, и... ты меня сконнектишь? - честно сказать, в этом предложении он был совсем не уверен, но хотя бы так у него процессор не пытался вскипеть.  
\- Как скажешь, - Оптимус очень бережно сжал его руку, - тогда встретимся у тебя? Я еще не поменял платформу. Ты видел анализ от Рэтчета? Наши медики все-таки не пропустили ни одной закладки, все, что принес Тандеркракер, уничтожены.  
Для него, кажется, на этом все кончилось. Весь конфликт, вся злость... глупый автобот, шлаков ржавый проц!

Старскрим двигался, отмахивался от расспросов триады, что-то продолжал делать, даже заправился немного, но в голове крутилось только одно - "ты ничего лучше не заслуживаешь". Ты можешь быть гениальным стратегом, можешь летать лучше всех, но твоя гнилая натура все равно возьмет верх, ты все равно будешь вынужден платить на платформе... Ему было противно и как-то пусто внутри. Потому что... ну, потому что будет очень сложно, если вообще возможно, снова вернуться к тому, что было раньше, до этой дурацкой вспышки. Вряд ли Прайм пожелает подставить порты тому, кого сам имел возможность отодрать, как хочет. Вряд ли... Впрочем, надежда умирает последней, и Старскрим надеялся, что автобот действительно, ну... закроет вопрос после этой ночи, и не станет вспоминать.  
...просто не очень в это верил.  
В конце концов, все меха примерно одинаковы. Некоторые крупнее, некоторые мельче, но Искры у всех примерно одного размера, да и качества.  
Но если этим он купит безопасность триаде и уважение своим планам... Ха. Уважение. Кто его будет уважать? Это все слова. Оптимус, конечно, был уникальным меха в чем-то. Но любой уникальности есть пределы, и лучше не слишком-то рассчитывать на выгодный вариант.   
Старскрим наконец добил последний расклад, и отключил терминал, двинувшись в душ. Как бы на Искре ни резвились шарктиконы, внешность должна быть безупречной, это он точно знал. Блестящие пластины брони иногда защищают не только от лазерных лучей.. а он действительно хотел, чтобы сегодняшний расклад загладил его предыдущий срыв. Хотя бы в его собственном понимании загладил, чтобы не грыз раз за разом турболис вины.  
Он тщательно подготовился, и почти вошел в то состояние, которое помогало выживать рядом с Мегатроном - в меру язвительное, в меру податливое. Насквозь фальшивое.  
Оптимус появился на два брийма позже, и эти два брийма были определенно лишними - Старскрим начал нервничать.  
\- Все хорошо? - Оптимус убрал маску, и глянул на него поверх кубов, - Я сообразил, что нам понадобится энергон. Рэтчет говорит, ты почему-то недостаточно заправляешься, так что я принес несколько.  
\- Я... достаточно заправляюсь, - недоуменно возразил Старскрим. - Я вполне могу эффективно функционировать именно на этом количестве энергона. Проверено неоднократно... к тому же, Рэтчет перестраховщик. Для врача это качество великолепно, но я знаком со своими нормами дольше него. - Он покосился на куб, и отвел взгляд, будто на столе лежала готовая взорваться бомба. Легкий энергон полетных форм был куда более энергоемким, чем обычный, так что он брал даже немного больше топлива, чем большинство колесных меха. Чуть-чуть. Чтобы эту разницу не могли поставить ему в вину.  
\- Все-таки заправляйся больше. У нас с деталями проблемы, а не с топливом, - Оптимус сел рядом, коснулся его плеча кончиками пальцев, - Все хорошо? Ты почему-то очень сильно ограничиваешь фон, меня это тревожит.  
Старскриму отчаянно захотелось ему вмазать прямо в полный беспокойства фейсплейт.  
\- Не будь таким милым, - проворчал Старскрим наконец, стискивая ладони. - А то мне хочется выдать тебе конфетку и отправить играть с миниботами... а мы здесь вроде бы не для этого. - он прошелся по кварте, демонстрируя во всей красе ноги, походку, разворот плеч... Потом сел на колени к Оптимусу - верхом. - Я хотел бы, чтобы тебе понравилась сегодняшняя ночь.  
\- Мне она гарантированно понравится, даже если мы включим карту и будем планировать марш-бросок на Чаар, - Оптимус обхватил его за бедренный блок, - Ты потрясающе выглядишь, ты знаешь?  
Старскрим почти потушил линзы, напоминая, зачем он это делает - закончить ссору, искупить вину, и на этом все. Ох, шлак. Ситуация была слишком знакомой.  
И когда его поцеловали - без укусов, но все же - старая память вернулась куда более активным призраком, чем он ждал.  
Он все еще мог управлять собой, сегодняшняя выходка не грозила повториться, но... в общем, делу ничуть не помогало то, что корпус Прайма был сделан по образу и подобию Мегатроновского. И ладони Оптимуса ощущались в точности как ладони Мегатрона. И даже отличающийся фейсплейт... Старскрим потянулся к непривычной детали - к антенне. Приласкать ее, погладить глоссой, прокользить - простые уловки, заставляющие срабатывать системы. Погладить яркие полоски - ярко-синие, но все же. Он просто боялся гасить линзы, оказываясь наедине с образом Мегатрона.  
Джампер, опять же, был ровно тем самым - разве что больше... или это так казалось? Нет, шлаков Шоквейв действительно сделал эту машинерию чуть не в четверть массивнее, вспомнил Старскрим размеры. Под свои запросы, что ли, отделывал, извращенец... Скрим прикусил губу, и провел ладонью, пока что сглаживая топорщащиеся штекеры. Будет больно. Учитывая, что собственный порт у него тоже еще не расштампован - очень больно. Вот и правильно, чтоб запомнилось, и давало дополнительный стимул сдерживаться!  
Массивный оголовок, скрывающий подключения, мощные кабели - все для покорения и унижения. Старскрим с усилием заставил системы раскрыться, и, не давая себе времени передумать, резко опустился всем весом, пробивая себе все мембраны и сдирая нарезку.  
Оптимус зарычал - очень, очень похоже, но все-таки в другой тональности. Старскрим тоже закричал, надеясь, что это можно принять за вопль блаженства - боль и высокий кайф ведь зачастую звучат похоже... Верно? Верно ведь?  
Руки впились ему под крылья, и потянули наверх. Шлак, только не это - Старскрим помнил то ржавое развлечение, когда нераскрывшийся джампер просто входил в его неприспособленные для подобного системы снова и снова. Он уперся, стараясь опуститься, но Оптимус был сильнее и в более выгодном положении, он дернулся в сторону - и джампер с каким-то неестественным скрежетом вышел из внешней мембраны. Боль не утихала, но джампер не погрузился обратно, наоборот - Оптимус заставил его лечь на платформу, и сам встал рядом. Что он задумал? Может быть это - закладка?  
\- ...скрим, что ты творишь? Тебе же больно! - голос прорвался сквозь пелену ужаса и отстраненности, - как тебе помочь? Мне вызвать Рэтчета?  
Вот это абсолютно выламывалось из психопрофиля Мегатрона - медфетишами тот никогда не увлекался, и делить с кем-то развлечения тоже не любил. Старскрим попытался снова вписаться в реальность, тем более что резкой боли уже не ощущал, а ужас... с ужасом он умел уживаться. Эта эмоция только обостряла его разум.  
\- Мне не нужен медик, - проскрипел он, - Я в порядке! Тебе не нравится, когда я звучу? Я постараюсь молчать, я просто не знал.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? - Оптимус удержал его на платформе, и брызнул на открытые детали чем-то, выуженным из сабспейса. Ощущаться эти детали перестали совершенно, - Ты же себе направляющие сместил, и... ох, там же были заглушки! - он осторожно вытащил несколько осколков пластика, - Не шевелись, я уберу остальные.  
Старскрим уже ничего не понимал.   
\- Я сам... Оптимус, не надо, я сам, ну хочешь, я могу горловым шлюзом, если ты не любишь так! Я не понимаю, ведь ему же нравилось!.. Как мне просить у тебя прощения иначе?  
\- Словами! Шлак, словами, я разумный, я понимаю слова! - Оптимус заорал так, что Старскрим сжался, потом резко выдохнул, - Прости, ты меня напугал.  
Он поднялся выше и коснулся этим странным, личным жестом, поцеловав в угол рта. И все еще удерживал Старскрима на постели, и, кажется, был совершенно уже не заведен, да и в Старскриме решимость почти пропала, остались только тоска и постепенно возвращающаяся боль.  
\- Прости, - повторил Оптимус почему-то, - я ненавижу причинять боль, особенно тем, кто мне дорог. Если ты не любишь быть принимающим, мы просто не будем заниматься таким видом интерфейса, не надо себя принуждать. У нас принято меняться, но ты совершенно не обязан... - его голос утих, - Дело же в чем-то другом, да? Я себя чувствую ужасно тупым и ничего уже не понимаю.  
Старскрим хотел было сказать что-то, затем чуть ли не со щелчком переключил вокалайзер, помолчал.   
\- Оптимус, если ты... ну... не против, просто ляг тогда рядом. Кажется, я недооценил некоторые различия... Снова ошибся, - это он почти прошептал, скорее для себя. - Я попробую объяснить, но ты... ты просто напоминай мне постоянно, что ты не Мегатрон. Со мной всегда много возни, это жалко. Гнусно! - он скрипнул, и попробовал вывернуться из хватки, но его продолжали удерживать. Не больно, не жестко, не унизительно - просто не давая вставать, пока Оптимус ложился рядом.  
А потом он снова обнял возле крыла, прижался, крепко зажимая в хватке.  
\- Я не Мегатрон, - повторил Оптимус просто, - У тебя был жуткий, шлаков опыт. Я не думал, что смогу относиться к Мегатрону хуже, но сейчас я его просто ненавижу за то, что он с тобой делал. Это не возня, Ста-арскрим, - он вдруг произнес имя на восский манер, протянув немного гласные, и от этого Искра дернулась, - это забота. Это нормальная забота о близком.  
\- Это ненормальная забота о близком, - пробормотал Старскрим, но не возражая... просто изумляясь. - Это... тяжело, и сковывает, и вообще слабость. Почему ты можешь себе такое позволить? Это потому, что ты Прайм? Или я не понимаю чего-то важного? Такое можно только в тройке, но ведь ты не мой ведомый... У тебя вообще нет триады! - он обхватил Прайма за талию, и попробовал представить, как это было бы - триада с Праймом... Нет, невозможно. Неправильно! Нельзя. Слабость же... То самое уязвимое место, куда будут бить все, кто узнает... - Ты же Прайм, ты лидер... Почему тебе не страшно?  
\- Ну вот за столько ворнов войны еще не били, - Оптимус поймал его ладонь, - я автобот, это, ну, нормально. Может быть, я немного добрее некоторых из своих бойцов, но даже не самый добрый и не самый осторожный. Вот, покалечил тебя, - он коснулся паховой брони Старскрима, едва ощутимо тронув пальцами, - может, все-таки к Рэтчету? Ты мне очень нужен, Старскрим, причем желательно счастливым и довольным.  
Старскрим представил себя с раскрытой приемной системой перед Рэтчетом, и совершенно точно понял, что ему для этого нужно будет как минимум тяжелейшие повреждения всего корпуса. Вообще всего, чтоб в оффлайн, и может, даже в стазис.   
\- Само отремонтируется, - он говорил немного невнятно, тихо, сильно вентилируясь. - Не первый раз. Ну, то есть в этом корпусе первый, но я знаю, как справляться. Прайм, вы все, автоботы, ненормальные. Но если вас до сих пор не расплавили, значит, это не критический недостаток, и он чем-то компенсируется. Значит... - он не договорил, и просто ткнулся фейсплейтом куда-то в шейные кабели Оптимуса. Значит, этим можно наслаждаться.  
\- Тогда я тебя починю, если ты стесняешься, - Оптимус обозначил это чувство таким автоботским словом, что стало почти смешно, - если когда-нибудь захочешь попробовать эту позицию, давай лучше я буду контролировать ситуацию? Я не сделаю тебе больно, поверь. А пока мне и принимающим хорошо, не переживай.  
Оптимус никогда, никогда, никогда бы ничего не достиг у десептиконов.  
...зато отчего-то Старскрим теперь лучше понимал Мегатрона. Этения, Антилла, Эуритма... Если тирана зацепило так же, как зацепило Старскрима сейчас - вот этими словами, вот этими жестами, уникальной этой неприспособленностью рвать чужую глотку и чужой корпус вообще... Три сектора - это еще крошки и осколки.  
Он бы отдал Оптимусу больше, намного больше, все, что имел - только вот ни башен Воса, ни вселенной под рукой у него не было вовсе. Оставалось напрячься и использовать последнее, что никто не смог бы отобрать, не убив - интеллект.  
\- Я знаю, в чем был просчет в моем плане, - сказал он тихо, - Я предполагал, что Мегатрон будет действовать примерно так же, как он действовал бы без меня. Но с ним теперь будет Шоквейв. Я знаю, как это изменит его планы.

***

Сигнал тревоги завыл так, что Старскрим подпрыгнул и грохнул по экрану крылом.  
\- Воздушная тревога, - Оптимус давно отучился от лишней реакции на этот звук, и спокойно закрыл собственный датапад, - звено бомбардировщиков, идут на высоте бомбометания, есть риск пробоя верхнего слоя защиты.  
Давно на базе не было этого звука, подумал Оптимус мельком, спеша за Старскримом по своей нитке эвакуации. Новая смена базы. Слишком рано, они еще не совсем готовы...   
\- Начинаем план? - уточнил Старскрим на ходу - буквально в тот же клик, когда обратились остальные участники.  
\- Сначала эвакуация, аэроботы в воздухе, но они вряд ли остановят всех.  
Старскрим неясно выразил свое мнение о летных качествах аэроботов, но спорить не стал.  
С ними занимались Тандер и Варп, но пока особых успехов не добились - и Оптимус полагал, что это скорее имело целью занять сотриадников Скрима, чем реально улучшало оборону.  
Необходимость управлять и реагировать на возможные непредвиденные случайности боя растащила их из поля видимости друг друга - Старскрим почти сразу же взлетел, Оптимус все еще руководил с земли. За последнее время уделить внимание собственным возможностям у него не выходило.  
Впрочем, даже его новая внешность играла значительную роль - десептиконы били не в полную силу, он мог сравнить по старым параметрам, и как-то странно шарахались. Он же мог бить значительно сильнее - современный, отличный корпус отзывался на команды с удивительной скоростью. Требовалось время, чтобы все успели развернуть систему, к тому же подозрительно долго не отзывался Персептор.  
Оптимус вышел на боевую позицию по экстренному плану обороны базы за пару бриймов до того, как посыпались бомбы, до шлака легко прошившие верхний броневой слой. Утешало только, что все сработало: на базе не осталось ни ценной информации, ни раненых.  
...да, фактически, вообще ничего ценного. Оставались кое-какие запасы на нижних уровнях, но даже если их засыплет, потом можно будет либо достать их после окончания боевых действий, либо просто плюнуть и оставить лежать до лучших времен. Удивительное дело, но хотя Старскрим вроде бы ничего нового не привнес в планирование и командование, но с ним все получалось проще, глаже и как-то... эффективнее, что ли? Меньше неразберихи, больше компетентности и дисциплины. Хотя сикер вроде бы и не орал, и не пытался добиться послушания, но его ехидные замечания делали больше, чем циклы муштры от других командиров. Сейчас, пока прямое столкновение с противником еще не произошло, Оптимус еще мог размышлять об этом в фоновом режиме. Потом все мощности ушли на обсчет траекторий движения, анализ положения и корректировку ударов - своих ли, боевых соединений...  
Кроме знакомых ему десептиконов - он знал их всех, по именам, званиям, меткам и привычкам, настолько, будто они были его солдатами, в бой ввалились еще шестеро одинаковых, будто штампованных, очень странных неуклюжих меха.  
"Старскрим, как там план?" - Оптимусу очень не нравились эти типы, больше похожие на спарклингов. Автоботы от них нервно отпрыгивали, на запрос Хаунд сказал, что еще ни разу не бил никого, настолько младше себя, и Мегатрону надо шлем открутить за втаскивание спарклингов в их разборки.  
Но это не были спарклинги. Оптимус второй раз такое видел - в первый на них внезапно налетели инсектиконы. Какие-то грязные разработки? Оружие, впрочем, у новеньких было, и они даже стреляли... как-то. Но на самом деле эти новички больше отвлекали внимание, чем серьезно вредили. Медлительные, странно двигающиеся... Оптимус вспомнил, где видел похожий стиль, когда один из них начал пытаться развернуть шлем вместо того, чтобы крутануть весь корпус. Люди.  
"Новичков не трогать!" - скинул он приказ, - "Отделять шлем от корпуса, дальше они станут неопасны".  
Автоботы успели разобраться со всеми, кроме двоих - Оптимус утешал себя, что для людей это было явно безопаснее, чем лезть в центр боя, где шлем могли попросту расплавить - когда появился Мегатрон.  
На сей раз тиран не стал ждать прояснения ситуации, и видимо, предпочел взять дело в свои руки... Хуже было другое - следом за ним на землю опускались другие меха, и вот от их поступи земля ощутимо тряслась. Переброску к Земле шестирежимников никто не отследил.  
"Готово, разворачиваем", - передал Персептор - и все каналы связи на километры вокруг, и уж точно - все до единого на поле боя - затопил белый шум.  
Никто никого не слышал, даже личная связь оказалась заглушена - но это Персептор стремительно поправил, убирая часть глушилок с диапазонов.  
Оптимус не торопился, автоботы действовали по плану, а вот десептиконы слегка растерялись. То ли еще будет, хмыкнул про себя Оптимус, замерев в ожидании второй фазы.  
Шестирежимников в плане предусмотрено не было, но в принципе, даже они мало что меняли. Оптимус отследил метки - Блэкшедоу (плохо), Оверлорд (отвратительно, но бывало и хуже), Сиксшот (то самое "хуже" собственной персоной). Ничего. Если все сработает как надо, они отступят. Или, по крайней мере, не смогут победить. Только бы меньше потерь, Оптимус не был готов снова терять солдат перед самой победой, такой близкой, такой манящей.  
Белый шум заглох, но связь не появилась. Вторая стадия в действии. Оптимус ждал, клик за кликом, и даже десептиконы замерли, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Саундвейв вообще замер под защитой кассет, уйдя в себя - пытался перехватить связь. Нет, не выйдет.  
"Десептиконы - или лучше вас теперь называть личной гвардией Мегатрона? - голос Старскрима, привычно-скрипучий, невыносимо раздражающий, заполнил все частоты, - Десептиконы, вы помните, за что вы сражаетесь? Что вас заставляет выходить снова и снова на поле боя, кроме привычки жить войной? Вы помните, с чего началась эта война?"  
Первая триада спускалась с небес - прекрасные, сияющие, идущие самым чистым строем, какой только можно было представить.  
На этой высоте можно было разглядеть инсигнии на их крыльях - острые, фиолетовые инсигнии десептиконов.  
"Справедливость, которой мы жаждали. Желание прав - тех, что мы были лишены. Возмущение и гнев - вот что было топливом нашей войны. Я хочу спросить нас всех, десептиконы... Что изменилось с тех пор? Кто-нибудь ощущает, что с ним обходятся по справедливости? Кто-нибудь доволен и спокоен, видя смерти своих друзей? Кто-то, может, свободен встать и уйти, и заняться чем-то, кроме войны, не опасаясь карателей? Сдается мне, нас опять обманули!"  
\- А что у тебя с меткой? - заорал Астротрейн вслух, не полагаясь на сбоящие каналы, - Ты ж предатель!  
\- Я не предавал дело десептиконов, - Старскрим сделал пол-круга, и опустился, трансформировавшись, прямо перед ним, - какую бы ложь не сообщил вам Мегатрон. А метка - моя метка изменилась под влиянием Матрицы. Мое имя теперь Аструм Прайм, и любой может проверить, что это не подделка.  
Голос Персептора прозвучал по тому же каналу холодно и отстраненно, как мог бы говорить искусственный интеллект.   
"В настоящий момент происходит феномен, ранее в истории не фиксировавшийся. Наблюдаются два равноценных истинных Прайма... Точное нахождение Матрицы известно только им самим."  
\- Шлак, вас что, реально два? А кто настоящий? - Блицвинг, кажется, прослушал часть речи, - Эй, ты то есть реально Аструм и реально Прайм?  
\- А еще я десептикон, - самодовольно заметил Старскрим.  
Кажется, Мегатрон сообразил что-то и пытался вмешаться со своими комментариями, но его глушили.  
\- Десептиконы! У вас есть единственный уникальный шанс вернуться на нашу сторону - сторону тех, кто не хочет жить под тиранией, не хочет подчиняться Сенату, Мегатрону, любому захватчику, решающему, как вам жить, что делать! - Старскрим вскинул кулак, - Второго шанса не будет! Разве вы не устали жить в страхе?! Разве каратели вас не пугают? Разве это - нормальное дело десептиконов, вы, запуганные спарклинги?!  
Кто-то из конов поддержал его вскриком, усиленным и размноженным, и закричали многие - крик превратился волну, прокатывающуюся над полем боя.  
"Саундвейв вернул контроль над каналами связи. Уложились", - доложил Персептор, - "Космос вынужден прервать передачу, он выходит из зоны действия".  
"Мы закончили".  
Мегатрон приказал нападать - но у десептиконов начался хаос. Кто-то кинулся на соседа, кто-то жадно расспрашивал Тандеркракера, что происходит, отмахиваясь от слишком ретивых сослуживцев, кто-то пытался кого-то расстрелять за предательство, последние два не-механоида отступили. Бой никак не мог завязаться, Оптимус наконец сорвался со своей точки, связывая Мегатрона и отвлекая его от командования. Ну и наслаждаясь выражением его фейсплейта, конечно.  
Шестирежимники всегда славились почти полной непредсказуемостью - во всем, кроме одного. Остановить их было практически невозможно; в остальном эти машины ужаса могли творить все, что им заблагорассудится. Сейчас они непредсказуемо стояли на месте, и - судя по всему - что-то обсуждали. Вокруг происходило не очень осмысленное движение - кто-то бежал, кто-то стрелял, кто-то кричал... Прайм целенаправленно долбил Мегатрона, не давая ему толком участвовать в бою... хотя, правда, и сам при этом не мог больше почти ничего.  
\- Решил перетянуть моих солдат на сторону этого мелкого мошенника, Прайм? - Мегатрон ударил так, что вышиб Оптимусу локтевой шарнир, - неужели ты думаешь, что он не предаст и тебя?  
Оптимусу очень хотелось погасить Мегатрону Искру, так что он не тратил время на разговоры. С одной рукой он все равно мог сражаться на равных.  
Шестирежимники до чего-то договорились, меняя форму и разлетаясь по полю боя, и Оптимус, оценив риск, скомандовал отступление.  
"Старскрим, телепортация на нашу новую базу", - он добавил к сообщению ухмылку, и она была очень вовремя.  
"Какую новую базу?!"  
Инструкции ему разослали точно в том же формате, что и остальным непосвященным автоботам - коротким пакетом с указаниями необходимых действий. Это было запасным планом действий, и Оптимус до самого конца не был уверен, что такое вообще пригодится. Что ж, лучше больше. Над полем загрохотал усиленный системами Джазза голос, объясняющий всем, кто слышит, что тем из неавторизированных обладателей меток, что находятся рядом с остальными, лучше отойти подальше, поскольку массовый телепорт настроен грубо и захватит всех, а вот из стазиса будут выведены только авторизованные пользователи. Впрочем, если кто-то желает присоединиться или принять предложение Старскрима о создании третьей фракции...  
Оптимус долго не входил в ближайшую зону, защищая ее - автоботы уходили группами, но порой стычка не прекращалась до самого захвата лучом телепорта. Еще клик, два... Мегатрон отступил, собирая свое заметно поредевшее войско, и Оптимус, наконец, тоже шагнул в зеленую зону.

Новую базу он до сих пор видел только на кадрах и записях с оптики, так что был откровенно ошеломлен - огромная, отлично оборудованная, она даже выглядела почти как кибертронский рабочий кондоминиум.  
"Все на месте?" - уточнил он, активируя перекличку. Автоботы вспыхивали, посылая подтверждение, один за одним.  
"Старскрим уже прибыл?" - Тандеркракер даже звучал как-то нервозно.  
Метки Старскрима на базе не оказалось.

***

Конечно, не стоило снижаться так сильно, думал Старскрим, потихоньку приводя в порядок сознание, и выстраивая алгоритмы видеозахвата в нужной последовательности: после мысленной хватки Саундвейва обычно процессор еще и не так сбоил.  
...Не стоило, конечно же. Но сейчас, лежа примагниченным на верстаке в кварте телепата - пожалуй, сделать что-то было практически невозможно, так что Старскрим приводил системы в порядок, и пытался осмотреть помещение в поисках средства спасения. В его планы совершенно не входило ни ментальное изнасилование с перезаписью сознания, ни изнасилование любого другого вида... вот только способов сбежать не наблюдалось. Даже гениальный разум лучшего стратега Кибертрона как-то особых идей не выдвигал, раз за разом возвращаясь к одной и той же мысли - не стоило так сильно снижаться.  
Поздно было ругать себя, он просто не успел дотянуться, и никто не обернулся, никто не заметил, что его нет. Возможно, его и спасать не будут... опасные мысли. Старскрим сосредоточился на ярости и желании избежать допроса любой ценой.  
\- Ну что же, - Мегатрон вышел в поле его зрения, - Саундвейв не хочет тебя читать, так интересно.  
\- После того, что он натворил, ему вообще полагается лежать кучкой деталей без движения, и тихо-тихо вентилироваться, приходя в себя, - лучезарно улыбнулся Старскрим. Вообще-то он подозревал именно это: даже телепатические способности имеют свои пределы, а удар по мозгам обычно выводил связиста из строя очень надолго. Другой вопрос, что хронометр сбился, и Старскрим не мог понять, как долго он был в оффлайне.   
\- Хэй, Мегатрон, надеюсь, тебе понравилось мое выступление. Между прочим, за образец бралась твоя речь в Тарне.  
\- Плагиатор, - заметил Мегатрон, - да, я заметил, что ты украл мои идеи. Но теперь тебе не удастся сколотить армию ренегатов, не правда ли?  
Мегатрон сел рядом с ним, у бедренной брони, и проскользил пальцами по изгибу у колена. Старскрима передернуло от жуткой гадливости. Значит, все-таки изнасилование. Ржавь.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты отрицаешь реальность? - Легким светским тоном проговорил он. - Я уже это сделал. Кстати, уверен, Блэкшедоу будет отличной ударной силой, так что спасибо, что вывел на поле шестирежимников. Это был отличный сюрприз, не так ли? Мне понравилось. И еще - как Шоквейв объяснял закладки в твоем корпусе, мм? Я не видел Шоквейва на поле боя, неужели он полировал коготки вдали от битвы?  
Внутренне он ощущал холод и гадливость, как от прикосновения к чему-то гниюще-корродирующему. Но сейчас, похоже, из всего его арсенала осталась только длинная глосса и улыбка... ими он и намеревался пользоваться.  
\- Он работает, - Мегатрон широко, холодно улыбался, - над тем, чтобы тебя взломать. Он хорошо знает твой корпус, и, разумеется, у меня есть скан-карта.  
Ладонь двинулась дальше по бедренной броне. Надо было взбесить его, отвлечь, чтобы изменить расстановку сил!  
Старскрим лениво ухмыльнулся, и облизнул губы.   
\- Знаешь, в роли принимающего твой корпус куда более приятно ощущается, чем наоборот. Может, старина Шоки имеет на тебя определенные виды? Или я чего-то не знаю о тебе, большой уставший от доминирования меха?  
Мегатрон ударил его - привычно-жестоко, привычно-больно, мощно врезав в брюшную броню под самым кокпитом, в швы трансформации, там, где больнее всего.  
\- Какого шлака ты предаешь меня снова и снова! - Мегатрон заорал так, что это и сейчас было страшно, - твои бесконечные махинации, теперь ты продался автоботам! Я тебе доверял, Старскрим! Раньше доверял, пока ты не отправил все в шлак!  
"Кричи подольше", - холодно думалось где-то под пленкой ужаса.  
\- А ведь ты так ничего и не понял, Мегатрон, - неожиданно даже для себя хихикнул он. Вероятно, от паники. Впрочем, беснующийся тиран действительно выглядел... ну да, ужасающе, но вместе с тем отчего-то смешно до шарков. - Ты действительно считаешь, что меня можно купить. Что я ПРОДАЛ тебя... да нет же, продал себя ты сам. Медленно, по каплям... верность... - смех щекотал внутри, как хорошая возгонка. - ...мою верность... купить... О Праймас. Купить!..  
Еще два удара, разбитый кокпит, кулак на проводах - хотя бы не изнасилование, пока не изнасилование. Старскрим хохотал, хрипло, громко и оскорбительно, пока у него не выбило вокалайзер.  
\- Шоквейв вскроет тебя и перезапишет, - Мегатрон успокоился в единый клик, - не буду ему мешать.  
Выбитый вокалайзер восстановился, но Старскрим молчал, внимательно, холодно глядя на Мегатрона. Тот чего-то ждал, потом резко поднялся, и вышел из поля зрения.  
\- Шоквейв! - его гневный рык разнесся по комнате, а на руках Старскрима тихо кликнули, открываясь, блокираторы,- Шоквейв, какой ржи!..  
Не теряя времени, Старскрим подскочил, меняя форму, и отсканировал помещение - Мегатрон в дверях, выход единственный, впереди Шоквейв, исчезающий в луче телепорта...  
\- Все тебя бросили!  
Старскрим рванул вперед, как только Мегатрон обернулся, невольно освободив проход, и почти смог ускользнуть, дальше таща тяжеленный корпус на хвостовом оперении - Мегатрон впился, как скрэплет.  
Они прокатились по коридору, вываливаясь в рабочий центр, Старскрим почти вырвался, но удар швырнул его на стеллажи с реактивами, на клик оглушая, и Мегатрон успел добраться до разбитого кокпита, снова и снова выдирая оттуда провода. Трансформация едва не заклинила детали на его руке, Старскрим немедленно врезал, но силы в лобовом столкновении были явно не равны.  
\- Какого шлака вы все меня предаете! - рычание Мегатрона звучало почти с отчаянием, - почему?!  
\- Могу объяснить, - Старскрим с силой вдавил ему каблук в супинатор, заставляя отшатнуться, или потерять равновесие. - Могу объяснить, но не буду, пока ты меня бьешь! - Он отскочил, и уронил стеллаж между ними. Что-то зашипело, и воздух наполнился кислой вонью, но в целом пока особой угрозы не было. - Ну? Убьешь или выслушаешь?  
Он видел голодное термоядерное пламя, налившееся уже в пушке - но оно не срывалось, клик за кликом оставляя его живым. Старскрим с ненавистью отметил ту вдруг затопившую его благодарность, вышвыривая ее из обработки. Это не милость! Это не признание вины!  
\- Говори, - приказал Мегатрон, - и лучше бы тебе не врать и не смеяться.  
Старскрим коротко выдохнул, и поднял голову.   
\- Мне не смешно. Мне страшно, и больно, и горько оттого, что начатое нами ушло юникрону в пасть. Я хочу понять, где мы ушли с намеченного пути. Когда революция стала террором. Она стала террором, Мегатрон, слышишь? Ты не веришь мне, когда я говорю о том, чего ты не хочешь слышать. Ты бьешь меня, когда я пытаюсь прочистить твою оптику. Там, куда ты ведешь десептиконов - только Всеискра и безумие. Я не хочу туда. Я хочу равные права, гарантированный энергон для всех... И отмену декрета о форме и назначении, конечно! Неужели ты не видишь? - Старскрим подставил когти под капающий из порванных топливопроводов энергон, и облизал их, - Это ты увидел, что Сенат ведет нас всех к пропасти. Это ты предложил выход. Что с тобой случилось за эти ворны? Тебе мало погасших Искр, ты забыл, ради чего ты их гасишь?  
\- А ты, значит, видишь все четко... и поэтому идешь на сделку с автоботами? - Мегатрон дернул стволом, и Старскрим уже было попрощался со всеми своими планами и надеждами... но заряд ушел в стену, проламывая переборки и вынося что-то вдали. - Как же я тебя ненавижу, - прозвучало это негромко, устало и почти сломленно. - Ты отнесешь Прайму условия мирного соглашения... И будьте вы оба прокляты, оплавки.  
Старскрим медленно кивнул. Это еще не было предложением мира, на самом-то деле. Мегатрон мог блефовать. Мог подложить потом бомбу, унося всех к Праймасу.  
\- Я не подчиняюсь Оптимусу, - проговорил Старскрим тихо и медленно, - и я не курьер. Передашь сам. А теперь выпусти меня.  
\- Ты будешь курьером, - Мегатрон сжал свободную руку в кулак и шагнул было вперед... Но потом остановился. - Ты будешь им, потому что иначе это шлаково соглашение не начнется. Я не знаю, в какой позе и зачем ты коннектился с Праймом. Я не знаю, как этот матричный кусок шлака достался тебе. И мне налить. Я просто еще раз поверю тебе, как последний безмозглый дрон.  
\- Я буду представителем третьей стороны, - предупредил Старскрим. Пушка все еще была нацелена на него, и под выразительным взглядом Мегатрон, будто спохватившись, отвел дуло.  
Внутри что-то дернулось и тонко зазвенело, Старскрим давился невесть откуда взявшимся отчаянием - Мегатрон сдался, сдался наконец, но это не радовало.  
Через клик на них рухнул потолок.  
Старскрим не успел среагировать - слишком много информации для обсчета, слишком много эмоциональных помех, наводки от разбитого кокпита... Его вытолкнуло из опасной зоны какой-то неведомой - болезненной! - силой, и почти не задело падающими обломками. Оптику, правда, запорошило пылью... Рычание, грохот и звуки ударов отдавались в антеннах эхом, и судя по всему, Мегатрон кого-то разделывал на атомы... Кого-то очень знакомого, если судить по меткам на радаре.  
С жутким грохотом разогналось синее пламя, и Старскрим отпрыгнул, чтобы не задело. Кто это?!  
\- Оптимус! - он заорал, пытаясь перекрыть грохот, - хватит!  
Он кинулся в пыль, кляня Шоквейва, вырубившего связь, вслух, и почти сразу натолкнулся на знакомые обводы - короткие крылья, шлем с антеннам .  
\- Останови стрельбу! - он сам себя не слышал, - Мегатрон предложил мир! Стой!  
\- Ему это скажи! - Оптимус едва успел отскочить от удара лезвием - будь тот успешным, пришлось бы менять половину плечевого блока. - Мегатрон, шлак!..  
Откуда-то сверху загрохотал голос, который Старскрим едва опознал - Сиксшот крайне редко высказывался вслух, предпочитая внутреннюю связь:   
\- Я сейчас все здесь разнесу, если бой не остановится. Ни шлака не разобрать.  
Он выстрелил наугад, Старскриму оплавило кончик крыла, и кто-то вскрикнул очень знакомым голосом.  
\- Да остановитесь вы, в ржу! - Старскрим сам был уже готов палить в воздух.  
Стрельба затихла. С шуршанием и скрежетом оседали еще не пришедшие в покой обломки, и в стороне видно было отброшенного выстрелом Мегатрона - неясную черную громаду.  
Оптимус поднимался с камней, покрытый пылью, побитый - но вполне живой и невредимый. К Старскриму телепортировался Варп, и обнял за талию, готовясь утащить при первых же признаках опасности; Тандер парил на дожигателях над всем бардаком, почти перекрывая солнечные лучи из провала. Мрачная громада шестирежимника возвышалась над всеми, как Триптикон. Мегатрон валялся на спине, еле шевелясь - судя по всему, его оглушило и контузило.  
\- Кажется, я точно знаю, что делать, - Оптимус быстро глянул на Старскрима, и перевел взгляд на Мегатрона, смотря в упор. Медленно поднял тяжелый бластер.  
Да, пара выстрелов сейчас могли бы погасить его Искру.  
Старскрим дернулся, понимая, что сейчас будет - и какие, самое главное, это принесет последствия.   
\- Прайм, нет! Просто прими на веру, нельзя его убивать... сейчас нельзя! - он освободился из объятий Скайварпа, и подошел ближе. Крыло ныло - ну что ж за напасть, вечно ему не везет... - Если ты казнишь его сейчас, тебе придется убивать всех, кто шел за ним. Начиная с меня, кстати.  
\- Ты можешь принять командование десептиконами. Ты хотел принять командование десептиконами, - Оптимус смотрел на него сейчас почти так ж, как на Мегатрона, тяжелым оценивающим взглядом, - что изменилось?  
Он подозревает предательство, понял Старскрим как-то жутко-холодно. Ищет подтверждения, что это не была большая сложная игра.  
Старскрим просто качнул шлемом, встал между ними...   
\- Мирный договор, Прайм. И Сенат, с которым тебе придется бодаться. И законы, которые тебе придется принимать заново. И Кибертрон, который тебе придется восстанавливать... Все - в одиночку, если ты сейчас погасишь эту Искру. Хочешь начать правление с массовых казней? Есть те, кто не признает меня вождем десептиконов, те, кто пойдет только за ним. Я его ненавижу, но он нам нужен, онлайн, и не в роли мученика. Ты уже победил... Остановись.  
\- Старскрим, ты ли это? - Сиксшот трансформировался в меха и сделал пару шагов, - звучишь как автобот.  
\- Если быть рациональным это по-автоботски, то да, я автобот, тебе легче?! - боль в крыле и тишина становились невыносимы, Старскрима начинало колотить, - какого шлака, Оптимус!  
В единый клик его дернули и переставили в сторону, Старскрим не успел среагировать, оглянулся - Мегатрон приподнялся, оказывается.  
\- Мирный шлаков договор, - с отчаянием повторил Старскрим, - ржавый мир на весь ржавый Кибертрон!  
Он вспомнил, как много, много раз пытался так уговорить Мегатрона - что массовые казни скорее оттолкнут сторонников, чем дадут что-то полезное. Что уничтожать энергостанции невыгодно, даже если есть риск оставить их врагам. Что проще закрыть глаза на что-то несущественное и получить выгоду и заинтересованных бойцов, чем в фанатичном угаре очищать ряды до полного их, рядов, исчезновения... Обычно ни к чему хорошему такие уговоры не приводили, а Мегатрон все больше и больше убеждался в том, что Старскрим предатель по натуре. Но Оптимус - не Мегатрон! Он похож, но только похож, в этом Старскрим убеждался не раз.  
\- Мирный договор, - проговорил Прайм, не делая никаких жестов в сторону Мегатрона. - Никаких перемирий. Никакого временного прекращения огня. Окончание войны, и пока не согласимся насчет условий - никакого окончания переговоров. Называй это хоть победой десептиконов, мне все равно, но эту войну пора заканчивать... Так или иначе.  
"Иначе" - было стволом пушки Сиксшота, на который Оптимус еле заметно кивнул.  
Мегатрон шатнулся, и медленно поднялся, оставляя пушку лежать на разбитом полу. Его шатало, сквозь разбитую грудную броню видно было Искру, и он весь был покрыт мелкой пылью.  
\- Мирный договор, - медленно и сипло проговорил он, - я недооценил тебя, Прайм. Моя ошибка.  
Он не смотрел на Старскрима. Опять игнорировал его, и от злости, обиды и ненависти Старскрим злобно выдохнул.  
Как будто этот звук привлек внимание Мегатрона - тот повернулся, пронизывая его взглядом, изучая от шлема до кончиков крыльев, взвешивая на внутренних весах. Обычно признавая негодным после, но...  
\- Третья сторона. Не курьер, - Мегатрону тяжело было говорить, и он медленно цедил слова, - хитрый ушлый джет. Я недооценил тебя, Старскрим. Рано записал в предатели и теперь ты предал по-настоящему. В свою пользу, - Мегатрон коротко кивнул, и это было странным одобрением, напополам с ядом.  
Он не позаботился поднять ствол пушки, и Старскрим вспомнил тот старый текст, когда Мегатрон обещал своим сторонникам сложить оружие только тогда, когда последний меха забудет значение слова "война".  
Тандеркракер спустился на пол, и теперь покрывал крыло сотриадника нанитным гелем... Варп удивленно осматривал все вокруг, то появляясь, то исчезая в порталах. Сам Скрим был растерян, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось то ли придти онлайн, то ли хоть как-то понять, что же теперь. Победа... Та победа, которую он обещал Прайму? Или не та? Что будет дальше? Как реагировать, что делать... Судя по всему, шестифазник то ли разделял с ним эту растерянность, то ли просто хотел узнать дальнейшие планы: от Сиксшота пришел запрос на подтверждение приказов Оптимуса Прайма. Потом - вызов от Рэтчета с требованием сообщить о повреждениях, желательно всей группы. Только канал личной связи с Оптимусом был пуст.  
Старскрим не хотел ничего делать "как положено", но почему-то подтвердил приказы Сиксшоту, потом дал Рэтчету краткий отчет, не включив в него себя. Его начинало трясти. Слишком много повреждений, провода в разбитом кокпите замыкали, и в какой-то клик он просто оказался лежащим на полу, и потом - уходящим в темноту, где не было никакой войны.  
Пришел онлайн он уже на собственной платформе - без боли, без пыли, без повреждений и даже намеков на то, что его недавно только что не ногами пинали. И кварта была тихой... и очень тесной, потому что на исходно громадной платформе рядом с ним перезаряжались Варп и Тандер.  
Маячки оба выставили еще на шесть джооров вперед - значит, упали недавно. И нет, шлак, у них же были собственные кварты! Старскрим выпутался из рук и крыльев, на тревожные поскрипывания сбрасывая успокаивающие сигналы "свой".  
Ему нужно было срочно поговорить с Оптимусом!  
...Разумеется, отловить того было нетривиальной задачей. Старскрим после второй неудачной попытки развернулся и пошел к Рэтчету, пугать того последствиями недостаточного и некачественного оффлайна для летающих форм. Нет, своим собственным оффлайном он был доволен, а вот платформа Прайма его в качестве места для перезарядки не устраивала категорически. Тем более для интерфейса эта узенькая полоска была недостаточна, а именно этим Старскрим и намеревался с Праймом заняться. Если своя платформа занята, следует занять чужую. Если же эта чужая не годится, и хозяин уже который раз не может ее заменить - сам виноват.  
...Рэтчет в ответ на все инсинуации даже оптогранью не повел, и просто отвел Старскрима на склад. "Сам примеришься, сам выберешь, все сам... Я-то тут при чем?", - наконец выдал он.  
\- Нужно объяснение, - в ответ удивился Старскрим, - не могу я просто явиться на склад и сказать "сварите мне самую большую платформу".  
\- Почему нет? - Рэтчет выглядел озадаченным, - никто тебя не спросит, зачем.  
\- Потому что я высший офицер или это приказ Оптимуса, все выдавать? - Старскрим нечасто напарывался у автоботов на коренные недопонимания, но тут было именно оно.  
\- Зачем?! Скример, тебя никто ни в чем не подозревает! Кроме меня, Айронхайда и Рэд Алерта, конечно.  
\- А ты-то почему? - изумился он, а потом ухмыльнулся. - Рэтчет, только не говори мне, что ты подозреваешь меня в растлении или что я могу насовать кое-кому вирусов при коннекте! Я могу. Но не буду.  
Рэтчет долго недоуменно на него смотрел.  
\- Шлем я тебе вроде бы не чинил, - пробормотал он вслух, - иди уже.  
И Старскрим не стал вдаваться в подробности, вместо этого заглядывая в сеть.  
Воздух тут был еще более чистый и неактивный, чем на прошлой базе, хотя по всем параметрам вокруг царили джунгли. Люди бы тут не выжили, мелкие животные тоже не успевали приспособиться к их условиям, так что риска стать домом для белковых форм жизни практически не было.  
Старскрим углубился в автоботские форумы, где те азартно ругались с десептиконами, тоже оказавшимися в доступе. Ни одного десептикона, кроме самого Старскрима и его триады, на базе не было - и скоро Старскрим обнаружил, что они устроились наверху, занимаясь в основном фортификационными работами. Несколько взглядов Старскрим на себе поймал - Персептор изучил его откровенно прицельно, Кап кивнул, Ферст Эйд проводил его коротким растерянным взглядом - но в большинстве автоботы занимались своими делами.  
Вопрос с платформой действительно решился очень и очень быстро - на десептиконской базе такой выверт был бы если и возможен, то потребовал бы кучи разрешений и чуть ли не угроз интенданту. Здесь... Но Старскрим уже привычно сказал себе, что автоботов он не понимает и вряд ли когда поймет. Естественно, на новом предмете мебели он первым делом повалялся сам - дожидаясь, пока сработает система "встревоженный Ред Алерт докладывает Прайму о самоуправстве".  
Оптимус появился через шесть бриймов, шатающийся от усталости.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - удивился он очень искренне, и, кажется, приободрился.  
\- Жду тебя, - Старскрим картинно потянулся и сел. - Между прочим, я понимаю, почему тебя так часто ремонтируют. Ты абсолютно не умеешь заботиться о себе! Так что вот... - он обвел рукой просторную плоскость, и подвинулся. - Присоединяйся.  
\- Отличная платформа! Это близнецы сделали? - Оптимус рухнул рядом, так, что был слышен хруст, и Старскрим неодобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Санстрайкер и Вирль, - Старскрим помолчал, - не знал, что они близнецы.  
Оптимус замер, потом расхохотался так, что за него стало даже жутко.  
\- Нет, - он тяжело втянул воздух, убрал маску, - нет-нет, ооох, к счастью, нет. Сегодня наряд у Санстрайкера и Сайдсвайпа, видимо, они поменялись. Ох, - Оптимус снова представил что-то свое и снова засмеялся.  
Этих двух Старскриму близнецами представить тоже было странновато - разные темпераменты, разный стиль боя... Впрочем, он просто занес этот факт в память, и выкинул из оперативных данных. Думать сейчас о Вирле и прочих он не собирался.   
\- Оптимус, у меня к тебе предложение, - наконец скрипнул он. - Я предлагаю тебе куб, ты наверняка недозаправлен... Ты даешь мне информацию о том, что я пропустил... а потом мы коннектимся и ты перезаряжаешься здесь, на этой замечательной удобной платформе. А я иду выяснять, где кто налажал с договором. Правда, я хорошо придумал?  
\- Твой план почти идеален, но я хочу, чтобы не ты пошел выяснять, где ты налажал, - Оптимус мгновенно стал таким же серьезным и печальным, каким обычно бывал, - но мы вместе пойдем и будем заниматься обычной работой. Исправлять проблемы интеграции, например. Придумаешь название фракции. Но сначала мы останемся тут, и ты тоже отдохнешь.  
Старскрим все же протянул ему куб, про себя переваривая встречное предложение.   
\- Ну, я вроде бы не так давно из оффлайна. И вроде бы меня починили как следует. И... но если ты уверен, что мы можем это себе позволить - то не откажусь. - Он осторожно коснулся когтем плечевого блока Оптимуса, и обвел трансформационный шов - не нажимая, никак не стимулируя... просто проявляя интерес. - Я что-то не то сказал?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты себя винил, - Оптимус поймал его за руку, - ты блестяще разрешил эту дилемму, и остановил меня от ошибки. Я благодарен, Старскрим. Спасибо.  
Оптимус смотрел все так же серьезно и грустно, проговаривая этот автоботский бред, как будто он имел какое-то значение. Как будто знал, что от этих слов Искру дергает, как будто она пытается проплавить ложемент.  
\- Вот именно это тебя от Мегатрона и отличает, - Старскрим не отнимал ладони, просто вздохнул и подвинулся ближе. - Он никогда не признавал ошибок, ни своих, ни чужих. Не знаю, что с ним стряслось сейчас. Может, Саундвейв порезвился... Плевать. Просто улыбнись, пожалуйста, еще раз - для меня. Мы ведь победили. Мы ведь можем... праздновать, верно?  
\- Можем. Война кончилась, и я намерен ликовать и целовать прекрасного сикера, - Оптимус решительно поднялся, и пристроил шлем у него на коленном шарнире, - полировать, и рассказывать, какой он замечательный, и как блестяще закончил эту бесконечную войну. Памятник я тебе даже не предлагаю, стукнешь.  
\- Ушибу, - согласился Старскрим, - еще как.  
Зачем ему памятник... Им и так пугают, и отнюдь не спарклингов. Старскрим провел ладонью по шлему Оптимуса, и задумчиво покатал в процессоре слово "партнер".   
\- Справедливости ради, начал эту войну не я один, и не я один ее закончил. А теперь действительно хвали меня. У тебя делается потрясающий голос сразу же, слушать и слушать... - он чуть коснулся когтем антенны, и тут же убрал палец, зная о чувствительности этой части. - Смешно, но если хочешь поменяться местами, это самая лучшая тактика, наверное.  
\- Я не буду тебя принуждать ни к чему, - Оптимус вытянулся, и дал место пристроиться и Старскриму, так, чтобы не цепляться крыльями друг за друга, - я хочу видеть, как ты наслаждаешься, как кричишь от удовольствия и счастья, а не от боли.  
Тот самый голос - медленный, глубокий, смягченный - как будто затапливал системы изнутри незнакомым до недавних пор откликом.  
\- Я тоже хочу так... для нас обоих, - непривычно это было, заботиться о чьем-то еще удовольствии, но Старскрим четко знал - да, он этого хочет, и да, он влип в дурацкие отношения НА РАВНЫХ. Как - он понятия не имел, но намерен был продолжать. В конце концов, он заслужил это удовольствие! - У тебя роскошно получается меня... со мной... быть. - Глупо прозвучало, зато искренне. - Если бы я знал, насколько ты хорошо это делаешь, раньше...  
\- Это ничего бы не изменило, - Оптимус улегся на его плечевой блок, и теперь почти шептал в его аудиодатчик, - ты все равно оставался бы собой, и ничто бы тебя не сдвинуло от десептиконов. Ты ведь очень верный, Старскрим. Намного вернее многих, кто громко об этом кричит, и это достойно уважения.  
Ему часто говорили комплименты до войны, но никто бы не подумал даже хвалить его вот так.  
\- Возможно, я предпринял бы что-нибудь гораздо раньше, не дожидаясь... - он замолчал, и заставил Оптимуса дотронуться до паховой брони - та как раз сдавала позиции. Между тем вопрос-то был не праздный: не дожидаясь чего? Того, как кто-то его отравит. И если этого не делал Варп, не делал Тандер, и подавно не делал Мегатрон - значит, либо кто-то из них врет (зачем бы?), либо имелся еще один меха, которому оказалось выгодно, чтобы Старскрим ушел с горизонта событий, и который мог как-то отравить энергон.  
Но ни в Скайварпе, ни в Тандеркракере, ни тем более в Мегатроне он вовсе не был так уж уверен, просто перебирал подозреваемых. Сквозь оболочку куба сложно что-то впрыснуть, оболочка обеспечивала безопасность, энергон пришел уже отравленным, изначально. Небольшие партии опасного энергона делали Шоквейв, Саундвейв, Октан, Миксмастер... любой из них мог быть замешан, а мог и нет.  
\- Не думай ни о чем, - Оптимус коснулся его губ очень легким поцелуем, - подумаешь потом.  
\- Заставь меня, - улыбнулся сикер, и согнул одну ногу в колене, позволяя более глубоко себя приласкать. - У тебя отлично получается. - Он приласкал шейные кабели Оптимуса, осторожно перебирая их когтями. - Когда ты так смотришь на меня, и говоришь такое, у меня все внутри течет и раскрывается.  
\- Я не хочу тебя заставлять, - Оптимус медленно опускался, касаясь брони, обласкивая, оглаживая, - мне нравится, когда ты сам открываешься, сам готов и счастлив. Когда тебе приятно, а не больно.  
Оптимус медленно подцепил глоссой его паховую броню, оттягивая в сторону.  
\- Да ты знаток, - Скрим развел ноги пошире, позволяя ублажать себя. Такое он тоже любил... но кроме триады, редко когда получал. Фактически, и с триадой-то редко удавалось урвать что-то подобное, только так... по большим праздникам. Так что сейчас он планировал как следует наслаждаться, благо партнер явно знал, что делал.  
Может, Оптимус не был самым опытным из его любовников, но он был так осторожен, так бережно касался, раздвигая направляющие, продавив самым кончиком глоссы мембрану. Очень нежно, и раньше Старскрим просто не ощутил бы подобного, но один вид на шлем Оптимуса, так удачно расположенный, заставлял системы подтекать.  
Ну и все эти его слова - теперь они шли по внутреннему каналу, и ощущались потрясающе, да еще вкупе с этими стимулами... Хотелось стонать и ерзать, и Старскрим не отказывал себе в этих удовольствиях.  
И когда Оптимус подхватил его за бедренный блок, поднимая, и буквально зарываясь лицом в растревоженную приемную систему, Старскрим отчаянно вскрикнул - так с ним никто не делал, жутковато, приятно было замереть в этой странной позе, опираясь о платформу только плечевыми блоками и крыльями, и ощущая длинную глоссу прямо в основном порте, скользящую туда-обратно, изгибающуюся, покалывающую током.  
И хотя Старскрим уж точно не мог назвать себя легоньким, его удерживали безо всякого напряжения, и - ох, шлак, это было бесподобно!  
Старскрим ухмылялся - ему было хорошо. Безумно хорошо. Он ощущал себя расслабленным, довольным жизнью и собой, и даже, может быть... нет, определенно желающим продолжения. Может быть, даже в виде принимающего.   
\- Оптимус, шлаковски шикарно тебя вот так обнимать, знаешь? Между прочим, я могу даже позволить тебе самому выбрать, какую разрядку получить... мм? Что скажешь?  
\- Хочешь рискнуть? - Оптимус забрался кончиками пальцев под кокпит, и там погладил повода, так, что Старскрим задохнулся горячим воздухом, - или предпочтешь командовать? Я не против, - он улыбнулся мягко, - я даже очень за.  
\- Командовать можно из любой позы... Но если ты не слишком устал, я бы предпочел все же, ну... попробовать, какой ты в роли передающего. Помнится, в прошлый раз это было захватывающе, но несколько болезненно, - Скрим провел ладонью по тыльной части шлема Оптимуса, - И закончилось быстро. Думаю, если дать тебе возможность управлять процессом, может получиться лучше.  
Оптимус кивнул. Старскриму было странно от его мягкости - он не принуждал, не настаивал... ни разу. Удивительно просто, почему сам Старскрим так реагировал.  
Может, дело было именно в том, что на самом деле Оптимус предоставлял право решения Скриму. Может, в том, что таких отношений давно не было, чтобы без надрыва, без напряжения всех сил хотя бы для базовых результатов... С Оптимусом Скрим ощущал себя важным и нужным. Не... не каким-то гибридом надзирателя, саботажника и помехи. Может, это обостряло ощущения.  
Оптимус неожиданно поднял шлем и взглянул Скриму в оптику.   
\- Я хотел бы попросить тебя кое о чем, только не... не смейся, ладно?  
Старскрим немедленно хмыкнул, хихикнул, и только потом кивнул:  
\- Вроде смогу сдержаться. А в чем дело? - он не был так уж уверен, что сможет, откровенно говоря, наверняка сейчас Оптимус ляпнет какую-нибудь безумно смешную чушь и попробуй не подавись...  
\- Мне не очень нравится мое официальное имя, - от неловкой улыбки стало труднее сдерживаться, - тебе не нравится зваться Аструм, верно? Вот и я не в восторге от Оптимуса. Снаружи у меня нет выбора, но хотя бы в этой комнате можешь звать меня Орионом?  
Старскрим поглядел на него клика полтора, потом кивнул.   
\- Орион. К шаркам Праймов, они не коннектятся и вообще символам этого не положено. Так что... положить тебя на спинку и коннектить, пока не ребутнешься? Или доблестный офицер полиции просто стесняется?  
\- А может, ляжешь ты? - удивительное превращение, но буквально за клик Оптимус расслабился, исчез, и на Старскрима смотрел Орион. Даже лицо отличалось, хотя основное отличие крылось в полях, из которых скрылись длинные волны, характерные для Матрицы. Она как будто закрылась, оставляя с ним простого бывшего архивиста, веселого и радостного. Или бывшего автоботского офицера, не такого уж простого, если подумать.  
\- А может, - Старскрим хмыкнул, и погладил его по скуле, растопыривая крылья поудобнее. Он уже не предупреждал, чтобы с ними были осторожнее - похоже, у Оптимуса - Ориона! - это шло если не в прошивке, то где-то около нее. - Тебе идет улыбаться. И выглядишь таким... соблазнительным!  
Старскрим давно никому не говорил подобного. Как-то обычно было не до того, чтобы прочувствовать, наслаждаться, получать удовольствие от каждого клика, от каждого слова. Странно было. И немного неловко - потому что сам он предлагать себя не очень умел, и сейчас от оной мысли нервно подрагивали системы.  
Но ему и не пришлось - Орион оказался пусть нежным и заботливым, но все же весьма настойчивым любовником. Старскрим довольно быстро обнаружил, что системы с готовностью раздвигаются под немаленькие размеры... но сейчас все шло очень и очень гладко. Не было ни боли, ни даже неудобства - наоборот, хотелось большего.  
Джампер продавил третью мембрану, и вот тут Старскрим коротко вздохнул - это было чувствительно. А потом четвертую - и он вскрикнул от резкой вспышки, продравшей по корпусу. Основные порты располагались за пятой, обычная система изоляции для порта, но Орион остановился, только слегка надавливая, покачиваясь, не подключаясь. Скрим выдохнул, изогнулся, намекая, что ему маловато, и чуть надавил Ориону на... пониже спины.   
\- Давай, давай, я… Просто... оооох! - он прикрыл оптограни, довольно щурясь, и закинул ногу поверх дюзы на ноге Ориона.  
Ему отчаянно нравился этот корпус, когда обладатель его не пытался избить. Краткое воспоминание - удары в разбитый кокпит, удары по шлему - заставило его замереть, - Орион тоже замер, будто почувствовав.  
\- Не думай ни о чем, - он двинул бедрами, продавливая последнюю мембрану, и сразу стыкуясь.  
Старскрим втянул воздух, и выдохнул, а затем замер, наслаждаясь странным ощущением, которое Орион передавал ему по связи - подтверждение значимости. Признание уникальности... Праймас, так его еще никто не коннектил! Буквально... просто-таки в проц и в Искру, и на этот раз Старскрим был в восторге. Он и сам отзывался эхом, щедро делясь удовольствием от того, какой у него красивый, одаренный и ласковый любовник, и насколько ему нравится то, что с ним этот любовник делает. Движок урчал ровно, мощно... с предвкушением. Моторы самого Ориона тоже рычали в унисон.  
Не больно, не жутко, без травм - так коннектиться Старскрим был согласен, и даже регулярно! Медленно, приятно, глубоко - до самой перезагрузки, уносящей в темноту обоих.

***

Вертелось и проворачивалось теперь все, после заключения соглашения-то, очень быстро. Конечно, спорить с Мегатроном за столом переговоров было не проще, чем с ним же драться врукопашную - но была надежда, и это окупало все старания. Конечно, новая фракция Скримера выглядела довольно странно, и сикер циклами зависал в попытках хоть как-то придать ей легитимность, солидность, все такое... но удивительное дело - Третьи или Тройные не распались. Драки с выяснением отношений, конечно, случались, и на одну такую Оптимус наткнулся чуть ли не под дверью базы, выйдя на несколько кликов очистить проц от дипломатических усилий. Это была его любимая небольшая площадка в ущелье, и обнаружить ее занятой, да еще так мощно... В грязи, то и дело стукая друг дружку о стенки, возились Октан и Варп. Сначала Оптимус решил, что стал свидетелем странного интерфейса, и хотел было уйти, не мешая... Но при интерфейсе не бьют шлемом о скалу с намерением этот самый шлем расплющить. Все-таки Варп был сотриадником Скрима, и Оптимус решил вмешаться.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил он негромко.  
\- Скример меня обвинил, что я траванул! Меня! - вопль Скайварпа был полон возмущения, - я его не травил! Этот шлак надо мной ржет!  
Октан сейчас не смеялся, а сосредоточенно пытался оторвать ему шлем.  
\- Живучий... шлак... - пропыхтел он, пытаясь придавить Варпа массой. Судя по всему, он как-то блокировал телепортацию сикера, и сейчас тот, привыкший на нее полагаться, был явно в проигрыше. - Твой шлаков ведущий снова вывернулся! Я должен был знать, этот отброс никогда не тонет! Но тебе это все равно... не поможет! - Массивный корпус заправщика был, конечно, местами изодран просто до металла, но в остальном он, похоже, побеждал. Оптимус перехватил его ручищу, давая Варпу шанс отскочить.  
\- Он меня чем-то облил! - обиженно нажаловался Скайварп, - телепортация глючит, трансформация не работает!  
\- Октан? - Оптимус увернулся от удара мрачного заправщика, - Октан, у нас перемирие! С Мегатроном - тоже! Мне его вызвать, чтобы ты успокоился?  
Угроза подействовала, и Октан замер, тяжело гоняя воздух сквозь системы, с выражением угрюмой ненависти.  
Теперь все трое стояли почти вплотную, и Оптимус действительно ощущал какой-то... не самый приятный запах.   
\- С чего тебя так разобрало-то? - автобот не очень хотел влезать в дела десептиконов между собой, но Варп... в общем, лучше будет, если это разрулит Оптимус, а не Скрим или тем паче Мегатрон. - Что тут вообще за шлак творится?  
Скайварп молча пытался отчиститься, Октан хмыкнул:  
\- Скример обвинил меня в растрате, и видит Праймас, я половины этого объема не брал! А потом этот кусок ржавчины меня избил, и наверняка по приказу своего пустоголового начальства!  
Оптимус начал кое-что понимать.  
\- Я и сам тебя мог побить, без Скримера, - обиделся Скайварп.  
Запах. Этот запах...  
\- Октан, у тебя есть детокс? Если ты не деактивируешь смесь и Варпу придется менять корпус, я лично сообщу Старскриму, кто его отравил.  
\- Мне самому почти пришлось менять корпус! - Октан снова сжал кулаки, а потом внезапно словно потерял нить разговора. - Чтоб всем твоим летунам в плавильни провалиться, Прайм... Ничего ему не придется менять, при наружном употреблении оно только временный клин дает, и все... - Заправщик сунул в руки Оптимусу вытащенную из сабспейса колбу с зеленоватым составом. - Вот, забирай. Надеюсь, Варп, ты когда-нибудь впилишься в скалу со своими порталами! Все?  
\- Октан, Старскрим не отдавал приказа тебя избить, я только что уточнил, - проговорил Оптимус ровно, - он не узнает, но если хоть у кого еще откажет корпус...  
\- Этот разболтает, - Октан будто изнутри потух.  
\- О чем? Эй, не смейся! - обиженно фыркнул Варп, - чо я дурак, Скримеру такой козырь давать?!  
\- Именно, - сплюнул заправщик. - Именно такой дурак. Если б не ты, если б не твоя дурацкая блажь почесать кулаки - я бы не стал в Скримеров куб лить отраву, и он бы не ушел к автоботам. Так что наслаждайся. Отправил все дело десептиконов в шлак... ну туда ему тогда и дорога!.. - неожиданно закончил Октан, а потом развернулся к Оптимусу. - Следи за этими шарками, они не один отличный план так отработкой покрыли.  
Оптимус очень серьезно кивнул, и передал Скайварпу приказ молчать, а лучше стереть все, что он помнил, прямо с начала драки.  
\- Стер, - отрапортовал Скайварп, мигнул и оглянулся, - а шлака я тут забыл? У меня крыло ноет!  
Притворялся, конечно, но Оптимус понадеялся, что Скайварп и правда будет молчать.  
Прайм протянул ему колбу, и сказал нанести половину на зудящие места, и на этом ситуацию счел законченной.  
...Он вспомнит об этом инциденте позднее, спустя примерно пару ворн, когда Октан неожиданно пропадет, а обнаружится только спустя еще полворна, еле сумевшим удрать от Оверлорда. Старскрим, естественно, с абсолютно невинным видом утверждал, что ни при чем. Варп вообще изображал непонимание происходящего. Поскольку смертельных исходов не было, Оптимус вмешиваться не стал - к тому времени он уже убедился, что некоторые разборки десептиконов между собой стоит рассматривать сквозь пальцы.  
В конце концов, на Кибертроне с трудом, неуверенно, но держался мир.


End file.
